The Void Rises
by son of Zebedee
Summary: The Day Reginald Ashram has feared comes to pass. Cho'Gath and the Void Rise up to try and conquer all of Runeterra. Can the Void be stopped?
1. Prologue

_**Author Intro Notes:**_

**When I started playing league it was Spring 2012. My friends who got me into the game said I should play Cho'Gath. And Cho was the first champ I bought. And i bought all of his skins immediately (Loch Ness is my personal favorite) and every day I played leveling up to 30 I had at least one Cho game. I was always intrigued by Cho's lore that says '**_Woe betides the day when Cho'Gath grows weary of the League_**' and the basis of the story was there. Over time I played more champs. I also had a idea for Jax's back story. Originally the two were different stories. But I decided to merge the two. **

**I started working on 'The Void Rises' in Oct 2013, just after I finished my first fan fic (Castle, TV show); it also explains why Zed was chosen as the demonstration, I was so sick of him being OP 'must first pick / ban' at Season 3 worlds. So No I didn't steal LordHippoman's story "End Of An Era: Unholy Alliance"; I'm sure the basic idea is shared by many people and each has their own version of it (I'm sure there are others like these that I haven't found either). I don't put any WIP's on this site. I only start putting them out when they are at least rough drafted. And as more of the this story kept coming out it started to grow larger and larger, so eventually I decided that every champion would appear. **

**Also my spelling and grammar suck. And if not for Attune and Dovahzeymah helping me edit this story would be nigh unreadable. Thank you both. Internet High Five out to both of you.**

**Thus I'd like to thank Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill and Brandon 'Ryze' Beck for making such an awesome game. I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters. This is my creation not to be affiliated with Riot Games.**

**And finally I'd like to dedicate this story to my Dad. He may not of ever played League but he got me where I am today.**

* * *

><p><em>The Void Rises<em>

Prologue

_The Grandmaster Joins the League_

High Councilor Reginald Ashram had a vision from the Stars. This vision was of the utmost importance. It dealt with the savior of all Runeterra, why Runeterra needed one he did not know. Right now there was peace. But he trusted the Stars. His visions were very vague except in the man's description. In his visions he saw a three fingered Ioian with a purple cloak wield weapons and armor of great power. Reginald had to find him with just this vague description. Months later, he was made the first High Councilor of the League, then Reginald knew it was time to seek out this man. After a few months of secret inquiries, Reginald Ashram found the man.

His was named Jax and was sword for hire. Speaking to Jax's recent employers, they said he was simply above average in fighting skill and ability. He was born to a single Ionian mother, who died when Jax was only two years old. Reginald could find no information about Jax's father. Since Jax had no parents he was raised in orphanages. Jax didn't get along with all the other kids in school. Other children teased him about not having parents. To make matter worse he had just three fingers on each hand, which added to the teasing. This lead him into a lot of fights. Thus, Jax learned to fight from a young age, and instead of finishing school, he became a mercenary. According to several people that Reginald Ashram spoke to, there was nothing separating Jax from your average mercenary. Most would question if this was the right, could this be the man the stars were pointing him to? But Reginald Ashram did what the Stars told him to do. And they told him to get him into the League as a Champion or that is what he thought the Stars were telling him. If they were telling him different then they would send him a new message.

Reginald Ashram put Jax at the top of the list of those to receive a league judgement. Though he rigged the process. Normal when up for League Judgement to become a champion one must face an Observation and Reflection. Jax received neither. Reginald rigged it to make sure Jax would be a League Champion. This was one of Reginald Ashram biggest displays of power and at the time he was one of the most powerful mortals on all of Runeterra.

And over time Jax was show to be worthy of the status of Champion. During Ashram's tenure as High Councilor Jax was undefeated. But Jax was destined for more that merely a League Champion. He was going to be the Hero of Runeterra.

* * *

><p><em>The Void is Patient<em>

The Terror of the Void was seen as a weak champion in the league. Having no dash or speed ups, Cho'Gath just simply didn't move around the Fields of Justice like many of the newer champions. The ninja Zed had openly criticized Cho'Gath as relic of the past, a creature that should never be summoned again. Zed had said although Cho'Gath was an original champion of the league that he, no it, was outclassed by the newer champions, and should never be found on the fields of justice anymore. Zed set out to punish any summoner that used Cho'Gath against him by repeatedly killing the monster on the Fields of Justice.

Little did Zed know, but Cho'Gath was biding his time. He was just waiting to show his true form, before letting the other voidborn in. The first High Councilor of the league Reginald Ashram had worried about the day that Cho'Gath would grow weary of the league. The truth was that Cho'Gath had grown weary of the league from the day he joined it. Cho'Gath had let the league contain him and could escape whenever he so chose.

Since Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw and Kha'Zix were all closely watched by many, the leader of the void knew that someone else had to make preparations for them. The Void had someone that would do its call and beckoning. Whatever the Void commanded of Malzahar, the Prophet would obey. The Prophet of the Void eagerly awaited the day when the void would invade.

And that day was coming. Soon.

* * *

><p><em>Soraka's Vision from the Stars<em>

Soraka was meditating. The Star Child was using this time to listen to the Stars, to see if they had a message for her. When the Stars called out to her, it was always to show her where one of the wounded were. The Stars guided her to who she needed to heal.

But this time, it was different.

Was message about the future? Soraka questioned in her mind. She was unsure, but could this be? A prophecy from the Stars? This was a monumental event for Soraka. But something was happening, and it was strange; It involved Jax fighting in wintery passage over a bridge. Soraka didn't see what Jax was fighting, but she could since its presence. A mammoth presence of evil. Jax had to face this creature, something Soraka had never seen before. Soraka tried to concentrate on the creature.

It was then that the Star Child was shown what Jax was wearing, in immense detail and each piece of equipment the Star called out its name and description. This part of the vision was far from subtle. In fact, Soraka knew this was of utmost importance, not what the creature was. This is what the Stars were telling her. The Star Child quickly learned each item and burned them into her memory so when needed, she could recite all six in the same detail as the Stars showed her.


	2. All Void Breaks Loose

**Thank you for reading my story; I will update as it gets edited (and I reserve the right to edit published parts ;)  
><strong>

"What if Shen trained Rammus to be a ninja? We could have a ninja armadillo!"

"What if Cho'Gath wore a suit and tie and had a pipe and wine? Gentlemen Terror," The Grandmaster at Arms said.

"That was my Harrowing drinking escapade while dressing up in my Esquire costume a few years ago," The Rabble Rouser replied.

"You have a point there."

Jax and Gragas were drinking together as they often did. They were in Noxus today at Gragas' new bar. Gragas had gotten into trouble the last time they were in Noxus, so they had to be a more caution. Now they only visit his own bar and not other establishments. However, they still drank as much as they could at his new pub, and drink they did.

Gragas and Jax were renowned for their drinking abilities throughout Runeterra. They could out drink anyone they went up against; and one of those contests lead to some problems in Noxus, which is why they were drinking at Gragas's tavern.

Today they were making up different costumes that different Champions of the League could wear. And some of them they wish certain female Champions would wear. It was a conversation that had its moments. Not many but it had them.

"Here's to us, greatest drinkers in all of Valoran." Jax held out his mug to Gragas.

Gragas clashed his mug with Jax. "Ain't that true." And Gragas chugged another glass down. They had lost track of what number this one was.

When they had finished and put the pints down there was a figure standing to the side of their little booth (if you could call anything that fit Gragas little). The figure was another Champion of the League (which it had to be). Olaf, the Berserker.

Olaf and Gragas were two champion aligned with Freljord. Olaf because he was born and raised there. Gragas because Queen Ashe aligned herself with the large man. Now Olaf and the Vikings supported Sejuani as the rightful Queen of Freljord. To heat things up a little more Gragas and Olaf along with other League Champions to get into a heated argument about who had the best beard and could drink the most. So when he was there Jax was prepared for a little bit of heated words. Gragas and him threw them out all the time when they were as tipsy as they were now. Perhaps there would be a bar fight between the three of them. Jax always won those as he won all battles in the League.

But the reason Olaf was here was not about that. "You two claim you can out drink anyone do ya?"

"That we can make." Gragas burped out, not really making any sense. Gragas was a little drunk by this point, which not uncommon. They had had quite a few pints by this point. They wouldn't say 'a few too many' because to them that was never true.

"Well I'll see to that." The Viking said. "The members of Lokfar could do you in."

The fat man responded, "I doubt that." Jax wasn't at the last altercation between the two of them (though there were several other League Champions as well). Things were getting a little heated between the two of them. Perhaps Olaf wanted to start a fight. Jax wouldn't mind that at all. "Why don't you sit down, drink it up with us why don't you."

"I will. I'll show you the might of Lokfar belly." And with that Olaf sat down next to Jax, as there was no room next to Gragas. The barmaid came by soon and another round was ordered.

And many more rounds as well. Olaf showed he could drink with Jax and Gragas. The three of them talked about various things. Mostly about life in the League and its conveniences. And after another three rounds or so they started talking about most male topics.

Any pretense about whether Sejuani or Ashe being the true leader of Freljord was irrelevant to that table. Whatever happened with the 'greatest beard' fight was forgotten. That day Jax and Gragas found a third drinking partner: Olaf the Berserker.

When the tavern closed they had to be escorted out, Noxian rules required that Bar Owners couldn't keep their taverns serving themselves. Neither of the three could stand by that point and they were led to a carriage that would take each of the three back to the institute of war. By the time they got back Jax was able to walk on his own to his quarters. The same could not be said of Gragas or Olaf but Jax didn't concern himself with them getting back to their quarters. When Jax opened his door he had a surprise waiting for him.

"Hello Grandmaster." The Blade Mistress said, calling Jax the play name of hers.

"To what do I owe your company this time Sivir?" Jax didn't lock his room. Sivir had just walked in a while ago, as she often did when she would go to 'meet' with Jax.

"I was wondering where you had been, I've been waiting on you for a long time." She ran her hand along the edge of Jax's bed.

"I was out with Gragas drinking." Jax kept things simple and truthful.

The Blade Mistress approached Jax. She was not dressed for battle, which was a rare thing. She was wearing revealing clothing more than she usually wore in Jax's room. Sivir straightened up and looked straight into Jax's eyes. "So you weren't with Sarah then?" The Sarah that she was talking about was none other than Sarah Fortune. Otherwise know as the league champion Miss Fortune. Jax had been rumored to be one of Miss Fortune's lovers recently. And he had, long before the rumors started actually. But Sivir knew that, he never hid that from anyone who asked.

Jax responded. "And so what if I was, would you care?" Jax turned it back on Sivir. She was trying 'to gain an edge' on Jax with the verbal foreplay before they went to his bed. Jax didn't care for it. This was a booty call. Sivir and Jax had a lot of them together. Neither cared for the list of lovers the other had. Jax had bedded many of the famous females in Valoran including League Champions. In his mind all women wanted a 'piece of the champ' just like Sivir did now. And Sivir had almost any man she had ever wanted to bed. This was a mutual filling of needs for both of them.

"No, I do not." Sivir said as she chuckled a little, moving towards him.

"Then lets get this started." He reached around Sivir's waist bringing them close to one another. Their faces mere inches apart.

Sivir began to twist her head to meet Jax's with her own. "You waste no time Grandmaster."

* * *

><p>Cho'Gath had been summoned to Summoner's Rift. As had Zed and eight other champions that day. Unknown to everyone watching but the others were not going to be important, for the Void's soon to be relieved plan was only concerning Cho'Gath and Zed. This was a small engagement over a land dispute in southern territory of Noxus just North of the Great Barrier. On its surface this match was nothing big in the grand scheme of things. But that was only on the surface. There was a lot going on underneath. Little did anyone watching this match know what was going to transpire. The Void had chosen Zed as a demonstration to the power of the Void. Thus Void had manipulated the mind of the Summoners so that Zed and Cho'Gath would meet each other on the field of justice. Thus Zed and Cho'Gath soon met near the center of top lane on the map, just as the Void intended.<p>

They saw each other, and do to vision wards around the map, they both knew only the two of them were in the area. Zed went in expecting to kill Cho'Gath as he had always before.

Zed went in, and taunted the voidborn, "I am the blade in the darkness" and used the techniques of the shadow to apply a Death Mark to Cho'Gath. Death Mark was one of the shadow techniques Zed had mastered and was quite lethal with in, on and off the fields of Justice. By rule of the League Zed could no longer place the shadow of his mark behind his target, he had to place it where he started the channel. Much like the weapon restrictions the High Council once put on Jax, this was to make it more fair on the Fields of Justice.

After putting the mark on his target, Zed had made more shadows each throwing shurikens and slashing. Zed was cunning and moving gracefully that awed many onlookers, and to impress his lover Syndra occupying the middle lane. But what his opponent was doing in response confused the crowd. Cho'Gath wasn't moving. The Terror of the Void was just standing still taking everything. To those watching outside it was if Cho'Gath was just accepting his fate. The Summoner who had called Cho'Gath that day was mocked by many of those around him. But something else was going on. Something that would shock everyone watching and sends chills all throughout Valoran, from the Northern Freljord to the south jungles.

When Champions of the League were summoned and fought on a field of justice they didn't actually go out there. Powerful magic put copies of they out there they controlled, like an avatar. They had access to everything the champions had. More importantly Death was not 'real'. When a champion died on a field of Justice after a few seconds a new 'avatar' spawned at the base until one side conceded or the nexus was destroyed. This was considered the most powerful and important of the Summoner magic at the Institute of War, it was what fundamentally allowed for the League of Legends to exist. Battle without death for peaceful conflict resolution. The League of Legends assured everyone that nothing would ever be powerful enough to disrupt this.

Today the Void was going to show its power to overcome this.

Zed had finished his combo, just as he learned from the Shadows. He stood in front of Cho'Gath as the Death Mark exploded. He had felt he had done enough to kill Cho'Gath without the Death Mark exploding. But the master of the shadows was just as content to see the Death Mark explode and Cho'Gath guts spill everywhere. His love of power and terror would be throughout the crowd when the beast guts were everywhere.

Then the Death Mark exploded. And nothing happened.

At first Zed figured the magic of the league had erred. He never truly trusted the League or its magic. He surely had done enough to kill Cho'Gath two times over. Then everyone started to look at the beast. Cho'Gath had no wounds. No cuts, no blood, no sh it as if Zed had done nothing to the Terror of the Void.

Cho'Gath let out a loud laugh. "Pitiful human. The League could never contain me, the Terror of the Void. Today the Void shall show its true form." With that Cho'Gath grew in size and let out a loud scream. Gho'Gath had shouted before, but not like this. Not as loud and not as powerful. This was a yell unlike any other and it crippled the human. The shout was so loud that Zed was deaf from the scream. The ninja had never heard something so loud before or felt anything so powerful. The shock wave caused sever The yell put a powerful disable on Zed, he couldn't make another shadow to try and get away. Then Cho'Gath used one of his legs to pound the ground. A split second later spikes form out of the ground around Zed and impaled him. Zed was motionless, barely conscious, and almost dead. Cho'Gath walks up to his prey thundering with each step of his powerful two legs. As the creature towers over Zed it spoke, "Your soul will feed the Void." With that the creature devoured Zed.

Now normally when Cho'Gath feasted on another champion on a field of justice it was just an avatar. Their soul was not attached. But today was different. Today the Terror of the Void was going to show its true power. Cho'Gath wasn't feasting on the avatar of Zed, Cho'Gath was actually feasting on Zed.

Zed was actually dead.

Cho'Gath had killed the Master of Shadows, not some soulless avatar that would respawn shortly. No, to the horror of everyone spectating this match, Cho'Gath had feasted on the real Zed, had overcome the magic of the league to kill the real Zed. Cho'Gath had consumed Zed's soul and become more powerful, on and off the Fields of Justice.

This was but a preview of the true power of the Terror of the Void.

Vessaria Kolminye and the rest of the councilors were petrified by what they saw. Zed soul was not apart of the nexus anymore, he was not going to be coming back. Confusion was going around about what they just saw. And when it was time for Zed to come and the didn't, realization came over everyone what had just transpired. Vessaria looked directly at Cho'Gath and it was as if he was looking straight back into her eyes with that grin. Everyone had realized what the creature had done. How powerful his abilities truly were. Immediately there was extreme panic by Summoners and counselors as they fled there watching posts to other areas, mostly just away from the monster Cho'Gath. So much panic the other eight champions stopped fighting, something that had never happened before. It was soon communicated to the champions what had happened.

Soon Cho'Gath was off Summoner's Rift and walking down the Serpentine River. Each step Cho'Gath took the ground shook a little. No one dared stop Cho'Gath after what happened. At least no man or Yordle. But Cho'Gath's path was blocked by something else. Alistar the Minotaur was forbidding Cho'Gath from leaving.

"Terror of the Void you shall not pass me and leave."

"Leave my path mortal or you life will end."

Alistar formed his fists and bent his knees. "Mess with Bull and you get the Horns." As he exclaimed this the Minotaur launched himself at the Voidborn. Alistar bellowed a large yell as his horns connected with the Voidborn. Normally the blow would knockback the target. However the blow didn't even seem to dent the Voidborn. Then the Terror of the Void and the Minotaur engaged in battle on the Serpentine river. Alistar let out his triumphant roar. Cho'Gath responded by using the Feral Scream as he had on Zed. However Alistar could overcome this, unlike Zed. Then Alistar used his more powerful ability, unleashing his Unbreakable Will. The two seemingly traded blow for blow. It appeared to the few onlookers, more hiding behind tree cover out of the way, as though Alistar and Cho'Gath were engaged in an epic duel.

But that battle was pointless. Cho'Gath had lost his patience and just took a bite out of the Minotaur. With his four upper limbs Cho'Gath pulled the minotaurs legs while the Terror of the Void bit down harder. Then in one motion Cho'Gath tore Alistar in two, using his jaw to toss up the upper half, then the minotaurs top half into the voidborn's throat. And then Cho'Gath swallowed the top half of Alistar. Cho'Gath left the bottom half there for all to see the true power of the Void. The Void leader knew leaving the body so that no one could dismiss the true power of the Void, the panic would spread to all across Runeterra.

Cho'Gath then walked away from Summoner's Rift, south towards the route to his destination. Leaving thunderous footsteps in his wake and devoured any that stood in his way. Cho'Gath had grown weary of the League and woe is to Runeterra before it falls, to the power of the Void.

* * *

><p>Malzahar knew this day was coming. The day the void would show its true power. Whenever Cho'Gath, Kog'maw or Kha'zix was called by a Summoner to fight on a Field of Justice Malzahar watched for the day when the Void would do away with the constraints of the league. Every time Malzahar went away disappointed. Until today. When he awoke the Void told him what would happen today.<p>

Today Cho'Gath would show his true powers.

As the leader of the so called 'Cult of the Void' he was going to be proven right. He knew the truth. Soon the Void would overtake Runeterra. There was no denying it. But right now the Void was calling on him to get Kog'maw back to Icathia. He went to Kog'maw's room and lead him out. Normally this would not be possible but after what Cho'Gath did everything was in chaos. The Void had also caused a break out of Renekton and Nocturne as the Void had struck a deal with them. The guards on Kog'maw's room left their post in fear, word of what Cho'Gath did had spread like a wildfire even all the way south to the Institute of War. And the Prophet of the Void was taking advantage. He used food to lead Kog'maw out to the east much like how he lured Kog'maw to the League in the first place.

Icathia was on the southern side of the Great Barrier Mountains near the eastern edge. The Great Barrier mountains roughly separated Valoran into a Northern half and a Southern half. There was thought to be only one passageway through the Great Barrier, Morgan Pass which was near the center of Valoran. But there was a secret passageway near the eastern edge of the mountains that lead to the ruined remains of Icathia. Only two people had ventured through this passageway in the past 100 years. Malzahar and Kassadin.

Kassadin the leader of the 'Preservers' was about to proven wrong. There was nothing anyone could do to stop the Void's conquest. All should submit to the power of the Void.

Malzahar was pleased with his actions as he lead Kog'maw east along the northern border of the Great Barrier. Though he felt something was amiss.

* * *

><p>Back on the banks of the Serpentine river there was much sadness on Summoner's Rift. Various Champions, Summoners and Spectators gathered around the areas where Cho'Gath had killed Zed and Alistar.<p>

On summoner's rift, where Zed's blood was coating the ground, Syndra was knelt on the ground. She had been another of the champions summoned that day, as the champion working the middle lane, using the common terminology, on the team with Zed. The Dark Sovereign was doing something she rarely did. She was crying. A lot. She was hurt, her lover was dead. Cho'Gath had overcome the powers of Summoner's Rift and Feasted her beloved Zed. The tears kept flowing. The tears were not going to stop anytime soon.

Various Summoners and other league champions came by to wish her condolences. As if they mattered right now. Ioian Summoners didn't come by, just Noxian and Zaun mostly. Zed and Syndra were not well liked by the Summoner's and Champions from the Island nation they were from. They were resented by most and many had taken solitude in Zed's death.

That is why Syndra was so surprised by who she saw approach her.

"What are you doing here Akali?" She more exclaimed in anger than as a question.

The Kinkou Ninja just looked down towards Zed's body, not facing Syndra. She spoke so very slowing and in barely more than a whisper, "I came here to morn..." Akali stopped and looked around while exhaling.

"Are you not glad he is dead!" Syndra roared back at the Fist of Shadows. "Were you of the Kinkou Order vowing to end Zed's Order of Shadows."

Akali looked down where Zed blood was on the field. "Zed's order of shadows greatly threw off the equilibrium of Runeterra." She paused and continued on. "The day would come when the Kinkou would be strong enough to Pruning the Order of Shadow."

"Then why are you so sad, why are you not rejoicing?" Syndra was asking out of anger, echoing in the distance even. When Akali did not immediately respond Syndra conveyed more of her emotions. "Why must you mock me now?"

At this Akali looked at her. "I am not mocking you, Dark Sovereign." She took a deep breath in. "Zed didn't tell you about me."

"Didn't tell me what?" Zed had told her everything. Everything about the Shadow Techniques. Knowledge was power and Syndra loved power. They had basked in the power together.

Akali spoke in just more than a whisper a little louder than her first words, "It is possible he did not know."

Syndra was not happy with Akali's deflection and vagueness. "I'm tired of you games Ninja."

With that Akali looked at the ground and the blood once more. She let out her secret that her mother had told her a long time ago. A secret that Zed himself may not of known, one that she had not even told Shen. "He was my father."

This was a stunning revelation. Everyone who heard it gasped, including Syndra. To everyone around it was if that time paused. Akali was Zed's daughter? That didn't seem possible. Confusion and bewilderment filled everyone in earshot. The Dark Sovereign finally left out a "How?"

"My mother was attracted to Zed and was one of his lovers a long time ago." Akali answered very plainly. She had gone through this before in her mind.

Again everyone was stunned by what had just been said. "How long have you known?" Someone asked in the background.

Akali didn't know who had asked by she answered them. "My mother told me on her death bed. When Zed turned to the Shadow's my mother left him. She found out she had just started carrying me. My mother told me that she hid me from Zed. Though I always felt when I was near him that he knew. That he was waiting for the time to tell me, to surprise me, to gain an advantage when he needed it." Akali continued on. "When I was first told I could not believe it. I was furious with her. But somehow, deep down, I knew it to be true." She took another pause to gain another deep breath. "I resented everything my father stood for. I've dreamed about the day of Pruning the Order of Shadow. But seeing him die; A part of me is saddened. A large part of me. I feel the pain I had when my mother died." Akali knelt down by the blood of her father across from Syndra. She reached out and touched some of the blood soaked grass. "I hope your soul finds peace Father." With that Akali got up and walked away.

Syndra was still in shock from what had just transpired.

Meanwhile many people including League champions and summoners, were gathered around Alistar's remains on the river banks where Cho'Gath had left the Rift. The Minotaur was loved by many, especially those who had fled from Noxus. Though most Noxian elite loathed the Minotaur. Of all the people on Valerran none knew of the struggle than Xin Zhao. Xin Zhao and Alistar were long ago Noxian slaves that were in the Fleshing, though they never faced each other. This had given them a bond that no other champions could understand.

Eventually Xin Zhao was freed by then King Jarvan Lightshield II (father of the current King of Demacia) well before Keiran Darkwill trapped Alistar and entered the Minotaur into the Fleshling. Only Xin Zhao had conquered more opponents than Alistar. Like Xin, Alistar was freed by someone. Though the Minotaur was freed by a servant girl, named Ayelia, not the King of Demacia.

Xin Zhao stood over the remains of the Minotaur. He had a saddened look on his face, which is something he rarely had. The Last time Xin had such a face is when Jarvan II was buried. He spoke aloud, "You have fought valiantly my friend. Your prowess in battle is matched by only the very best. I knew whenever you were summoned to my team on the Fields of Justice that my team was in a good position to win. The few times you were summoned to the opposing team I knew we were in a for a tall order." He knelt down and touched the Minotaur's flesh, "You shall be avenged my friend." He stood up and looked around and held up his pike above his head, "Cho'Gath shall perish by the tip of my spear."

With that the Seneschal of Demacia gave his look of determination. The look he gave in battle; the one that countless opponents in the Fleshling had come to fear. Then he simply walked away. Cho'Gath and the Void had picked a fight with a mighty warrior that day.

* * *

><p>Teemo the Swift Scout was following Malzahar and Kog'maw. He had sure to stay far enough behind to not tip them off that he was following. He scene from his observation post of what Cho'Gath had done and knew that someone should watch the other Voidborn currently at the institute of war, namely Kog'maw. He got there just in time to see Malzahar lead Kog'maw away. He hid from them as they left the institute. Afterwards he followed them along their eastern route, thinking they may be going to Noxus. But they were south of the common routes to Noxus. So Teemo started to mark this trail. He been doing so for hours now. Teemo had lost track of time but knew this would be important.<p>

However suddenly just before sunset Malzahar stopped. Teemo quickly employed his camouflage techniques he had learned. Malzahar quickly scanned the area around Teemo shook his head and continued on. After a few seconds Teemo was following them again. After another hour Malzahar and Kog'maw went into some tree lines. Teemo couldn't see where they went. So he proceeded with extreme caution. He readied a special dart in his blowgun that would blind its target for a short duration. Teemo entered the wooded area where he lost sight of the Prophet and Kog'maw.

At first he saw nothing. The Swift Scout preceded cautiously. He slowly but swiftly to not reveal his location. But as he went around another tree the trap was sprung. It was too late for the Swift Scout.

Kog'maw had laid down some ooze to slow Teemo's movement then Malzahar laid down a Null Zone centered where Teemo was standing. The Null Zone was quickly draining Teemo's life force away.

"Bow to the Void! Or be consumed by it." Malzahar uttered.

"Never." Teemo called out as he shot his blinding dart at the prophet.

"Very well then." With that Malzahar used his Nether Grasp to lock down Teemo. Malzahar telepathically spoke to Teemo, "Come mortal, witness your demise." In that time Teemo's life was drained out of him. And soon Teemo was dead.

The Void gave orders to the Prophet. The voices commanded Malzahar to leave the yordal's body there. The Void told him that soon some mortals would discover his remains and the power of Void would grow. Word would spread and people would grow to fear the Void. To save themselves they would ally rather than be destroyed, thus more would turn to 'the Cult of the Void'.

But right now Malzahar was heading east to the secret passage to Icathia with Kog'maw, just as the Void told him too.


	3. Champions Gather

**While I had the story finished but my dad died while i was uploading it then school stated and this totally was lost in my mind. I literally hadn't been on for a LONG time. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Nasus and Kayle were in a room discussing the events of the past day. Cho'Gath showing his true form and the deaths of three champions: Zed, the master of Shadows; Teemo, the Swift Scout; and Alistar the Minotaur. Zed and Alistar were publicly known but Teemo was kept under raps. Teemo's body was found the next day. He had left a message for Tristana that he was going after Kog'maw. When Kog'maw had 'escaped' in all the chaos by Malzahar's doing, things started to look bad. However Tristana had found out that Teemo had laid down a set of Noxious traps along his way, marking the route he took. They lead east of the institute, but sadly lead to Teemo's dead body. There were no signs of Malzahar or Kog'maw path from there.<p>

"What can we do to repeal this Void presence?" Kayle asked.

At that moment Soraka the Star Child entered their conference room, "Judicator and Curator I know what must be down to repel the Void."

Nasus spoke up in his deep bass voice. "Speak Star Child."

Soraka began her tale. "The Star's have given me a Vision. It was about how to defeat the Void."

Kayle knew the Star Child had proficiencies from the Stars. The Stars had never lead Soraka astray before. She spoke up "How do we do this Star Child?"

"We can not do it ourselves. We can only help the one chosen to face the Void."

"Who?" Kayle quickly asked back.

"The Grandmaster at Arms."

Nasus then replied with his curiosity at Soraka, "Why him?" Jax had proven himself a capable warrior. He had never been defeated one vs one on the fields of Justice.

"I just relay what he Stars have told me."

Before anyone else could say anything a new figure walked into the room. The three turned to see who else would want in on this conversation. He was cloaked with a hood that covered his face. Then he started to speak, "The Stars have also spoken to me as well. I knew this day would come and the Stars used me so we could find Jax." The man pulled the hood of the cloak down to reveal his face as he said this.

The three of them were stunned, "High Councilor Reginald Ashram?" Soraka said first in disbelief.

Nasus spoke next. "I thought your cycle of life was over."

"Where have you been the last few years?" Kayle asked the question on all three of there minds.

"I've been searching for the road to Icathia." the three of them looked at him. "I didn't want any member of 'the cult of the void' or voidborn themselves or any region for that matter to find out what I was doing; or should I say the Stars were commanding me to do. Much like many years ago the Stars had me seek out and get Jax into the League."

Two of them had their jaws completely drop at all this, though you couldn't see Kayle's behind her mask. Nasus then responded, "That is why he is the only champion in the league that wasn't given an observation or reflection. You rigged it so he would just become a Champion to keep an eye on him."

"For the most part correct, Nasus. Though I thought I would be the High Councilor of the League the whole time. I did not know what Jax would be fighting against, but the Stars told me would be fighting... something. Now after Soraka's vision, I know what he is chosen to fight, Jax is the one who can repeal the Void."

"I do not know at the time The Grandmaster would be facing the Void." Soraka interrupted.

"The Stars rarely make their visions crystal clear, Star Child." Reginald Ashram turned to Soraka. "You know they show us only what needs to be shown. They simply showed you that Jax was the Chosen one to defend Runeterra from the coming threat." He moved to a chair and sat down. He held out his hand pointing towards Soraka as a show that it was her turn to speak. "Star Child please tell us your vision. Let us hear what we can gather from it."

Soraka began to recount what the Stars show her. "I saw Jax fighting. I could not make out the creatures. He was on a bridge I could not make out where this was or what was beneath the bridge." she paused and took a breath. "But what was clear was the equipment the Grandmaster at Arms had. I knew then the Stars were showing me what he had so that we could equip him with those very armaments."

Soraka took another pause and then Kayle spoke up. "What was Jax using?"

Soraka breathed deeply again, closed her eyes and recited what she had been shown. "Jax shall need the following items." She paused to recite the list of things she saw. "First he needs proper footwear the move around in battle. The Boots of Mercury should be equipped. Second he shall need a shield, to protect him from vicious blows the enemies will put forth. That which is needed is the Omen of Randuin. Third he will needed hearty armor. Armor that will give him more life and replenishment. Thus he shall wear Warmog's Armor. Fourth he shall need a cape the burns like the sun to ward off small creatures. For if they are not cast off he shall be overrun. Next he shall need around his neck the Veil that even the Banchee's cannot break." Then Soraka came to the most important part of all. "And finally and most of all he will need a true weapon. A weapon of great power. One that can only be used by the strongest, whose power is the only one that can repeal the Evil he is about to face. That weapon is the Ruined King's Sword. That is the weapon he must wield." Soraka continued on, "He will face the final challenge on a Bridge surrounded by Death and Snow. There he will face his final challenge one versus one. Only if he has those items will he overcame this and save Runeterra."

After this Soraka opened her eyes and looked around. "It is important we get the Grandmaster at Arms these exact items." Ashram said. "I have heard of the Original Mercury Tread giving its wearer great power to its wearer. I assume those are the 'Boots of Mercury'. I don't know about the others though."

"I will search the archives to find out where these items are kept." Nasus said.

"Judicator, Star Child. It is time we called forth the champions of the League to have a plan of action. We need to figure out who is going after which items."

"All the champions?" Soraka asked.

"Yes, Champions of the League of Legends are those that will be needed to save Runeterra from the Void invasion."

Kayle spoke her concerns next, "Can we trust all the champions, what of the Noxian and those from the Shadow Isles?"

Ashram looked at them, "There is no middle ground, there are those that are against the Void, and those that side with it. I trust all champions that side with the Void will not be at our gathering."

Kayle, Nasus, and Soraka looked at each other and the former High Coucilor. Kayle and Soraka still had their doubts and were concerned, that was apparent. Nasus then took the initiative and spoke aloud, "There is little time to quibble amongst ourselves. If Jax needs these items then we most get them to him as soon as possible. I will arrange things with Vessaria."

Reginald Ashram then injected, "Do Not tell her about me yet." they looked at him, "it is better if everyone finds out about our visions at the gathering."

They all nodded and departed to get prepared for the gathering of champions.

* * *

><p>It was two days later when the gathering took place. Most of Runeterra's most powerful warriors were in the Gathering Room at the Institute of War. Vessaria Kolminye spoke up, "Champions as you all are aware recent events have caused great upheaval in Runeterra. The Void creatures Cho'Gath, Kha'zix, and Kog'maw have escaped and so has the 'Cult of the Void' traitor Malzahar. As well as Renketon, Brand, Fiddlesticks, and Nocturne" She put as much vile in describing Malzahar as she could. She never trusted the Prophet or any of the Voidborn. "In their wake they have killed dozens including several Champions of the League: Zed, Teemo, and Alistar."<p>

Since the inception of the league, the High Councilor of the League had called the meetings of champions before. All previous occurrences were just requesting the presence of the a few city states. Most Recently Ionia, Zaun, Freljord, and Noxus had gathered for the Noxus invasion of the island state. But this was different. This wasn't even a request of presence, every League champion was required to come, those who didn't were assumed to aligned with the void (though Syndra said she would not be joining following Zed's death, and leaving the league all together).

The Champions were sitting in a circular room at the Institute of War. They mostly sat with the City-States they represented. The Order of City States were roughly position as they are on Runeterra. Going in Order starting at the top and following in a clockwise manner starting with Freljord and ending with the Demacian contingent. The attending Champion were as follows:

Representing Freljord were Ashe, Tryndemere, Nunu (with Wallop), Gragas, Anivia, Braun, Sejuani (Bristle is in his stable), Udyr, Volibear, Olaf, and Trundle

Representing Piltover were Catlyn, Vi, Jayce, Zilean, Ezreal, Jinx (though apart from rest), Hiemerdinger, Corki, and Orianna

Representing Ionia were Karma, her apprentice Janna, Soraka, Master Yi, his apprentice WuKong, Irelia, Lee Sin, Varus, Ahri, Yauso, Jax and the Kinkuo Ninjas Shen, Akali, Kennen;

Representing Zaun were Singed, Warwick, Dr Mundo, Twitch, Vicktor, and to the side was Blitzcrank and ZAC

Representing Noxus were Swain, LeBlanc, the blood Brothers Darius and Draven, Talon, the Du Couteau sisters Katerina and Cassiopia, Sion and Urgot

Representing Bligewater were the Pirate Gangplank and the Pirate Hunter Miss Fortune

Representing Bandle City were Tristana, Ziggs, Rumble, Lulu

Those not claiming association with a city state were Nami, Fizz, Nautilus, Twisted Fate, Graves, the friends Annie and Amumu, Shaco, Malphite, Nidalee, Rengar, Ryze, Taric, Skarner, Viegar, Maokai, Lucian, Zyra, Sivir, Xereth, Rammus, The Mount Targon trio of Pantheon, Leona, and Diana, and finally the Exile Riven

Representing Demaica were Prince Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao, Shyvana, the Crownguard siblings Garen and Luxanna, Quinn, Galio, Vayne, Fiora, Poppy and Sona

In the middle of this all were Kayle, Nasus and Kassadin.

Notably absent were Lissandra, Syndra, Morgana, Vladimir, Yorick, Karthus, Hecirim, Mordekaiser, Thresh, Elise, Evelyn, and Aatrox.

Only the High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye could call such a meeting. And she did; given what had happened. She continued speaking. "Nasus has requested I call this gathering." the High Councilor stated and turned towards Nasus finished with, "I give the floor to him."

The Curator of the Sands spoke up, "Given the resent events it is clear the Void is making its assult on Runeterra. There is no middle ground. Either you fight against the Void or you fight with the Void." He let that sink in to everyone. "There are many among us who are sworn enemies." He looked from Jarvan IV to Swain while saying that. "We must band together, putting our petty differences down and fight for the good of all Runeterra." He then turned to the Star Child and extended his arm pointing towards her, "Soraka has recieved a vision from the Stars about the current situation and how we are to ultimately overcome it. I ask her to tell all of you," Nasus swept his arms and body in a half turn for dramatic effect, "what she has told a select few."

With that Soraka came to the middle and recited the story she had told just before to that small group of four. The gathered champions sat in silence for the Star Child to finish. After a few moments it had become clear that she had stopped. Everyone was looking at Jax in bewilderment; there was extreme silence. Not even the usual whispers, since everyone was in such shock of Soraka's words. Jax finally grew tired of everyone looking at him and broke the silence, "Gragas could tell a better, more believable stories when he's drunk." Jax said aloud. There were quite a few chuckles from that. Jax didn't get all of this. Why would just be him and not an army to take out the void?

"Do not mock my prophecy Grandmaster at Arms. I only relay what the Stars have told me."

The head Councilmen of the league spoke up. "These are serious matters, Champions. The League was formed for this very reason. To protect Valoran and all of Runeterra not just from despites between themselves but from opposing forces as well. The Void will seek to destroy all that we know and treasure. Now is not the time to question what one another is saying."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Warwick bellowed at. His deep voice was clear. He hated Soraka and everything she stood for. There was no secret there. And this was just one of many conflicts between the champions gathered here. The number of grievances was too many to count at this point. It would be hard for the champions to band together and trust their enemies to defeat the void.

"The Void will have an army, one man will not single handily repel the void!" Swain said out in agreement with many of those voicing concern over Soraka's vision.

And with that there was a dramatic entrance, "The Stars have known for some time that Jax was of great importance to this world." Everyone then turned to former High Councilor Reginald Ashram revel his presence. There was a lot of shock and awe from the crowd. "Years ago I was also given a vision from the Stars. They told me to seek out and find him," pointing then to Jax, "and get him to the League of Legends." After a brief pause. "Take heed of what the Star Child has said. Jax will be the key to repelling the Void." He then spoke up, "it is imperative that we find these six items." He held is hand over the Nasus as if too give him back the floor.

The Curator of the Sands knew that was his single to speak up, "We have done a lot of research regarding several of the items. We know that Mercury's Treads are boots we think that will be found in Shurima Desert. We also feel Randuin's Omen can be found there as well. As for the Ruined King's Sword, the Banchee's Veil, Warmog's Armor or the cape that 'burns with the fire of the Sun' we are unsure what or where those items can be found. We ask for anyone to have an input on this."

Rengar the Pridestalker spoke up. "I know of the Banshee's Veil." everyone turned to him. "It is worn by the Voidborn Kha'Zix." Kha'zix was Rengar's hated enemy. It had taken Rengar's eye from him. It was the one creature the Pridestalker had let slip away from him. From the that moment Rengar had studied everything about that void creature. All its adaptations. Kha'Zix encounter was what lead Rengar to eventually join the league. He found out that the so called Banshee's Veil was worn by the creature. "I will hunt down the Voidborn and bring it back to us." Rengar would not let Kha'zix escape from him on the plains a second time.

Leona spoke up, "The Solari have a legend of a special cape. They call it the 'Sunfire Cape'. I believe this is one of the items the Star Child spoke of."

Pantheon then said aloud, "Me and Leona will personally get this item."

The current High Councilor of the League spoke up. "And what of the this Ruined King's Sword? Who is this 'Ruined King'?"

Lucian spoke up, "The Ruined King was the former King of the Shadow Isles. In my pursuit of Thresh I have found the Chain Warden to calls this weapon the Bladed of the Ruined King. The stories I've found says it is guarded by Vilimaw, the Spider Deity." Everyone was silent for a moment with the Purifier's knowledge. "I will go after it myself, alone."

"NO!" Ashram Reginald exclaimed. "We must group together." Everyone turned back to his attention. "We must stay grouped. We do not know who the void has aligned with or what they will send after us to stop us." The former High Councilor inhaled. "All of you must wonder why I disappeared. And the reason is I was trying to find Icathia, where all the current Voidborn have entered our world. I didn't not want any of the Voidborn to know about this. So I disappeared, but I can say that I may of found it. And its path is that of which Malzahar lead Kog'maw. We'll need several people to go after each of the six items, but also we will need a war party to come with me to Icathia itself."

"Have you thought this through Ashram?" Swain spoke again.

Reginald looked at the Master Tactician, "I have but I would not turn down your help, Jericho." And before anyone else could say anything, "Or the help of any Demicain or Ionian or Zaun, or Yordle. The only thing that matters is that the Void is repelled."

Kassadin who had been very quite spoke up, "The Balance of Power must be preserved. Now the Void will try and over Runeterra. It must be STOPPED!" Kassadin was so loud that everyone was astonished he could yell that loud. "I will go to Icathia. To help repeal the void."

There was a lot of commotion about various things. Then Reginald Ashram spoke out, "Champions, over the course of next few days we will gather a plan. We will see who will go after which items and who will go with us to Icathia. Please be patient with us as we make these decisions. With that I ask each City State to send forth one representative as to make a judgement."

The representatives were Jarvan IV, Jericho Swain, Sheriff Caitlyn, Karma, Ashe, Tristana, Victor, and Gangplank. And then Kayle, Kassadin, Nasus, and Reginald stayed to form the plans and the rest of the Champions left the room. That group was full of distrust, at best. But a plan was made for who would go where. Having the least amount of conflicts as possible.

The Battle for all of Runeterra was about to begin.

* * *

><p>The next day the Champions were diverging among their different paths. Each had been giving a part of one of the four groups basically. Jax was among those who were going after the Blade of the Ruined King in the Shadow Isles.<p>

Jax, Olaf and Gragas were about to head to Demacia to catch their boat ride to the Shadow Isles. Miss Fortune, who was leading navel voyage, was already in Demacia getting ready to ship out. However before this group left Doran himself was going to outfit Jax. Jax had his lampost with him but Doran insisted that he take along his last great works.

"Jax, Champion of the League, today I give you what may be my last great creations." Doran held out his hand. "Here I give you my ring to be worn on any finger." And he gave it to Jax. Jax was feeling board and uncomfortable with this formal sendoff. But Vessaria Kolminye, Kayle, and Soraka had basically ordered him to accept and use these gifts. So he just stuck it out and put the ring on his right hand. Then Doran held out a shield. "And now I present my shield." Jax held out his left arm and Doran attached the shield. Jax had not used a shield in a long time. He figured he was going back to the lamppost as soon as he set foot on the Shadow Isles. Finally Doran held out a sword. It was a short sword but very shiny. "And lastly I give you my blade." Jax took the sword. Something about the sword just felt right. As awkward as Doran's Shield felt, Doran's Blade felt good. The three things together felt good in his hands.

Everyone looked at Jax as if that he should thank Doran. Jax finally spoke to the master Craftsman, "Thank you."

"It was all my pleasure Grandmaster at Arms." Doran immediately responded. He appeared very joyful and happy. More acknowledgements were said before Doran left and just the champions were left.

There was a silence hanging in the air. No one wanted to speak, mostly because no one knew what to say. Finally Kayle spoke broke the silence, "Good luck. Remember you must find the Blade of the Ruined King as soon as possible and return back to Valoran. We will need to you get all your gear before you face the Voidborn Jax."

"Well now he has a real weapon. Them Voidborn don't stand a chance." Gragas said. Jax and Olaf had a chuckle at this. In fact so did Kayle and Soraka.

"Travel well Grandmaster." Soraka said. She gave them one final blessing before they departed for Demacia.

The path before them would be long and peril less. Since most of the champions associated with the Shadow Isles had disappeared it was assumed they had sided with the Void. Thus the group going there would be in for a rough battle.

* * *

><p>That night Jarvan Lightshield IV, the crown Prince of Demacia sat in his room thinking. The following day he was heading out with the Shurima Desert contingent. While in his room he was thinking about something his mother constantly nagged at him. He had never had a lover. When asked in the Journal of Justice about his relationship status he had blanked then shrugged it off. He was not interested in having a lover at that point. His father had tried to lead him a sheltered life. One with lots of free time and playing. But the Prince would have none of it. Jarvan IV felt he was called into the military from birth. Growing up he felt women made his fellow male soldiers weak. He wanted to be strong.<p>

Now Jarvan IV could of had just about any women in Demacia he wanted, single or not. Which in same ways was the biggest reason he had taken no lovers. He found no chase in it. It was more fun to learn about military tactics and training. But he had become too arrogant and for that he atoned by going out on a two year sojourn. There he met the first women to truly impress him. The Half Dragon Shyvana.

With the rise of the Void emotion were running high. All kinds of emotions. Some he had never experienced before in his life. That night he had called on Shyvana to come to his quarters at the Institute of War. When he heard a knock on the door he knew it was her.

"Come in Shyvana."

The Half Dragon entered his room and shut the door. "Yes Prince Jarvan." He motioned her to sit down next to him.

After that he closed the door. It was just the two of them now. Jarvan was going to say things he never thought he would say. "I've been thinking about the future after the recent events. About what will happen when I become King."

Shyvana was caught off guard by his words. The Half Dragon flinched a little at the Prince's words, "Is there something wrong with King Jarvan III, your father?"

"No. I just was thinking about it." His words were hesitant, not filled with the confidence that the Prince of Demacia always showed.

After a long pause where Jarvan was looking down Shyvana spoke, "What is on your mind Jarvan?"

Jarvan took in a breath and spoke "Last time I spoke to my mother she reminded me about what is expected of me." Before he spoke the next lines he breathed and exhaled, "When that time comes I will need to take in a Queen that can give me an heir."

He paused and then she spoke out, "As your father before you did." She did not know what the prince was getting at. "This is common among Humans is it not?"

Jarvan IV, Prince of Demacia was skirting the issue at hands. His feelings and what he wanted to ask of Shyvana. Finally Jarvan put his question out there, "can you give me an heir Shyvana?"

She was taken aback at those words. "I do not know of any half dragons that have born children. However if full blooded dragons can sire half bloods I do not see a reason why a Half-blood could not sire with a human." She gave him a long winded answer so then she gave the short version. "Yes I think so."

After she spoke, He laid it out there. "Shyvana you are the most inspiring Woman I have ever met. Your prowess in battle is unparallelled. Your Bravery is unquestioned. Since I help you avenge your father, I've known no equal to you." He took her arms with his, "You are the only Women I've ever wanted." The he made it clear what he wanted from her. "Then Shyvana would you be willing to be my Queen when the time comes and bare my children?" It was still a bit indirect.

She looked at him. She had always been impressed by the crown prince. He was a great warrior and physical stout as well as a great leader. She had feelings for him. But she had never acknowledged those feelings or given thought to them. But in these times these things tend to come out. And it was now apparent that he had feelings for her as well. Shyvana had never thought of herself with a human before. But Jarvan IV was no ordinary human. Any single women in all Demacia would love to be Prince Jarvan's wife. As Jarvan waited for her answer she thought about what she wanted. She then realized what she wanted and as well.

She finally responded, "Yes."

Then they looked into the fire of each others eyes. Their hands went from each other hands to the other face and cheeks. Jarvan put his hands on her neck and wrapped around her shoulders. Then he kissed her. And she kissed him back. Their emotions they didn't know they had for one another came out. Soon they were at the Prince of Demacia's bed. Neither knew who lead them there if it was themselves or the other. But they both knew what they wanted in the moment when they got to the bed. Neither held back from their desires that night.

* * *

><p>Luxanna Crownguard ventured to Ezreal's room that night. She had used her own magical light to lead the way to her boyfriend's room to not alert anyone else. She didn't want anyone else to know that she was going there. It wasn't as if she and Ezreal dating was a secret, they just didn't tell anyone but the closest friends and families about it. When Luxanna first saw Ezreal she was immediately atracted to his good looks and charm. And his bad boy goes where he pleases attitude was a turn on as well. Coming from the Demacian Crownguard family everyone obeyed orders. Her brother Garen and his friends including the Crown Prince Jarvan IV were just so strait laced. Lux wasn't attracted to them and resisted her parents urge that she go out with Jarvan IV.<p>

Ezreal was fought for the right causes but did it on his own terms and didn't follow the path his family laid out before him. He had done so much at early age, before joining the League, much like Lux. When she first talked with Ezreal, Lux was blushing so hard Ezreal thought she was sunburned. After a few conversations and a dropping as many hints of her interest as possible, Ezreal asked her out for dinner. Since then they had met each others parents and close friends. Somehow the Demacian nor the Piltover press had gotten wind of there relationship. Which was nice. Everything about the time they had together was going through Luxanna's mind right now. Then finally she arrived at his room. She took a moment to collect herself and she knocked on the door. Ezreal opened the door and was astonished to see Lux there, "Lux what are you doing here tonight?"

Lux looked very shy and unsure of herself. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Lux went over to Ezreals bed. There was a brief pause as she looked around. Ezreal had never scene Lux act this way. Then Lux sat down at the edge of Ezreal's bed. Curious as he was, he sat next to her.

Lux didn't know what to say next so she put it bluntly, "Ezreal, have you been with any other..." she trailed off before she finished her thought, "women before?"

Ezreal was even more puzzled now. "What are you asking me Lux?"

"Ez, I've never," she trailed off before finding the words to finish her sentence, "been with a man before. And I'm unsure of what to do." She was spinning her hands while pointing to the bed they were on and was trying to lead him to what she was getting at.

Then the Prodigal Explorer started to catch on. "Oh that." He took Lux's hand with his own. "Yes I've been with a girl before, just once. Neither of us new what was really going on. We were both so young." He looked down, "neither of us liked how it went, I mean it felt good but was very..." He looked up to ceiling and shook his head before looking down again, "I don't know how to put it. It was the most awkward and the most exhilarating experience of my life at the same time." He looked strait at her now. "After that we were never the same and shortly broke up. And then we went our separate ways." He paused while "Look I don't want you to feel forced," he paused to find the best way to say what he was about to say, "to you know," when he said that he motioned his eyes to the bed beside them, "before we depart."

Luxanna took in what he said. "So you do you look forward to experiencing it again?" She was using his words to skirt the issue.

He took one of his hands and put it on her neck this time, "When the time is right, yes." Then he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"Well then this is possibly the last time we see each other." She said with hesitation in her voice. She was looking away when she said this.

"You can't think that way Lux. We'll make it through this. The Void will be defeated." His hopeful words had little outward effect on his girlfriend.

At that moment Lux acted in a way she never had before. It was out of desperation and emotional vulnerability. She leaned over and kissed him. Its not like they had never done that before, but this time felt different. There was a sense of need in their kiss from Lux.

Lux was not wearing her trademark shining steel armor, just some formal clothing. As her kisses became more frantic she moved her hand to the bottom of her blouse. She pulled away briefly and they looked into each others eyes Lux pulled her blouse over her head removing it from her body so her torso was only covered by her undergarment. Their was a brief pause and looks of amazement and confusion from the two. Then Lux went in to kiss him again. But this felt so wrong to Ezreal. He pulled away stopping her, "I'm sorry Lux I just don't think this is the best time for this."

She looked at him baffled. "Did I do something wrong?" she was very unsure of herself and what to do.

"No I just don't think right now is best time to do this; for our first time together. Especially for your first time ever."

Ezreal was puzzled as to what is truly going on with Lux. The Lady of Luminosity had never acted this way before. The Prodigal Explorer didn't know what to do.

Lux was confused as well. By her feelings, his actions and her actions as well. She couldn't explain why she had just done, what she had just done. She had never felt a need as the one that was going through her right now. "I'm sorry. I've acted unfairly."

"No Lux you haven't. You are under a lot of stress and so am I." They looked up at each other. "I just don't want to rush into sex again. It ended my relationship with Julia. I don't want that with you. I want to wait for the right time. And I don't think now is the right time." After he said this He kissed her.

"If you say so." And she kissed him back. This time the kisses felt more like the ones they had shared before. Passionate but not desperate.

"I say so." And one thing lead to another and they decided to sleep together that night to spend as much time with each other. Fully clothed but in his bed cuddling, enjoying each others presence for perhaps the last time.

* * *

><p>The next morning Prince Jarvan IV door was opened by one of his royal guard. "Crown Prince, I wanted to..." and the guard saw that the prince's chest was bare in bed with Shyvana. The Half Dragon was laying on top of him to the side away from the door.<p>

Prince Jarvan "Guard leave us some time." He said as they both awoke from this.

"Yes sir." The Guard muttered before closing the door.

Both Jarvan and Shyvana were awoken because of this and moved out of bed. "Why did he disturb us when they saw you enter my room last night and not leave?" The Prince asked the women that was now his lover and their future Queen.

"Jarvan the guards change in the middle of the night so that they are always fresh." She responded in a playful manner, a tone that Shyvana had never used before. "I'm surprised you didn't already know that."

"I knew that. I just thought the fact you were with me would be told to new guards." He started to collect his golden armor, "When the guards change for my father they say if he is with one his lovers or not."

"I don't think they thought we were doing anything other than strategy though, given you haven't done this before." She looked at him as they both put back on their armor.

Jarvan put on his torso armor before he spoke, "that is true." He then looked at Shyvana who was not fully equipped for battle as he was. He marveled at his lover. His future wife. The Future Queen of Demacia. "Shyvana, I plan on telling only those closest to us. I will send word to my Mother about us, she'll of course be pleased. She has always had a soft spot in her heart for you." Which was true. Lady Catherine Spiritmight, mother of Jarvan IV and Queen of Demacia had asked her son several times about his feelings for Shyvana. Of course she had asked about any women who could potentially give her grandchildren. Lady Catherine would be thrilled with whoever her son chose. His father on the other hand. The King of Demacia would disapprove of this arrangement. So the crown prince would tell his father in person, "I will tell my father the King in person when we next return to Demacia."

Shyvana looked strait at him and gave the short reply of, "I can agree to that."

* * *

><p>That morning the champions heading for Shurima and possible location of Icathia marched out of the Institute. Some champions stayed behind to gather other forces and fortify other areas. The contingent going to the Shadow Isles had already left the day before. The champions and allies going towards Icathia would be led by Reginald Ashram and Kassadin to the city of Icathia, or at least where they thought it would lead to. The groups left without much of trouble was occumpanied by a large contigent of Noxian forces as well. The contegent heading for Shurima Desert through Morgan Pass, where Pantheon, Leona, and Diana would separate to get the coveted Sunfire Cape; were delayed for supplies and didn't leave as quickly. When that group did they moved at quick pace. It took less than a day from the group heading to Shurima Desert to reach the Morgan Pass, very good time for a group that large.<p>

For Nasus, leader of that group heading to Shurima, this was very nice. He knew that there would be an epic confrontation ahead. Since Morgana had NOT been at the Calling of Champions, he know that she had likely formed an alliance with the Void. Most of the members of the Shadow Isles absence did not bode well, epically since a large contingent of Champions were after the Ruined King's sword, in Soraka own words possible the most important piece of equipment for Jax. But for Nasus the most troubling of all was his brother Renekton, was likely conspiring with the Void as they went in search of the items. For being as Powerful as Renekton was he know it would take an epic battle to take his brother down. He was not looking forward to it.

When the group heading towards Shurima was in Morgan Pass at the base of Mount Targon, the three Rakkor champions gathered their supplies and separated from the main group. Nasus found it interesting that Leona, Champion of the Solari and worshipers of the Sun, and Diana, Scorn of the Moon and enemy of the Solari, did not bicker. He and Renekton had argued over even the smallest details before Renekton's imprisonment. Diana, who was branded a Heratic and sentenced to Death by the Solari, volunteered to go. Diana said that if the worshiper of the Moon had hide the Sunfire Cape from the Solari *only* she would be able to find it. It seemed far fetched and likely a ploy for something else. But there was not anytime to examine Diana's story or motives or logic. Since Pantheon was going with the two, no one feared for either. For neither Diana nor Leona would attempt at the life of the other while Pantheon was around. He respected both. And more importantly no Solari would go against the great Rakkor warrior. The only thing that made Pantheon upset was that the prophecies had Jax and NOT him, the Artisan of War, as the one killing the Void. But Pantheon honored the Stars prophecies, he know there would be plenty of Voidborn for him to slaughter himself.

The ones trying to find Icathia, were doing very good as well. After a days trek following the path Tristana had followed of Teemo's they eventually came to what appeared to be a possible mountain pass. This had been scouted before but no one had made an attempt to map it and see where the pass lead too. The Great Barrier was known to be a harsh region that no one got passed outside of Morgan Pass. Ashram expected that this had to be the entrance to the legendary town of Icathia, where the Void would enter Valoran. Ezreal was a very willing exploration leader of the group. The Prodigal Explorer loved these types of ventures. The group ventured down the unknown trail, making slow progress but being safe and secure about their passage, they did not want the void OR creatures to get a drop on their group.

At the same time the Group heading to the Shurima Desert was approaching the first temple where Nasus believed that the Information needed to find Jax his items. And that same day the ships that had departed from Demacia landed at the Shadow Isles. There was a four pronged search going on for the items and attacking the Void. And all of them were reaching their destinations at the same time.


	4. Acquiring the Items: Part I

After a days trek up Mount Targon the members of the Rakkor Tribe reached the first stop to their destination. For most humans it would take several days to do the trek up Mount Targon, but the three Rakkor did in a days hike. Leona decided they needed to gather all knowledge from the Solari on the Sunfire Cape. Leona lead the way towards the Solari archives. Many gave harsh looks at Diana, but NONE dared challenge Pantheon. It was not long before Leona got to the library. Other members of the Solari stayed with them, not so much to help Leona in her search but to watch Diana and make sure she did not disturb anything.

Being in the Library of the Solari made Diana sick. Diana had such a strong sense of nausea that she was holding back the urge to vomit. As much as she wanted to disgraced and degrade all the works here she knew that would only lead to her death, at the end of Pantheon's spear. She just stayed away from Leona and the Solari that were actually helping her find the 'Sunfire Cape'.

It wasn't long before sundown though and the Solari Library was sacred, and could not be used at night, only when the Sun rays beamed down on. Hence the Library would also be closed on cloudy days. Thus quarters were made for Leona and Pantheon. Diana stayed outside to prey to the moon, as she often did. There were many Solari that were watching her that night, they rotated in shifts.

That night while in Meditation the spirits of the Moon spoke to Diana, "Diana."

That startled Diana and she shook. She looked around to see if someone was playing a trick on her. Then the moon spoke again to her, "Diana it is us. The spirits of those who worship the Moon." With that Diana felt the moon symbol on her forehead react. She knew this was vision, one not of the Stars but of its companion, the Moon. "We hide the Sunfire Cape long ago. It is sealed away where only you can obtain it. In our temple."

Diana was confused, "But the Solari burned it down after I reveled it to them."

The spirits spoke in a riddle, "That was not our *true* temple."

Diana was completely confused, "But where is the Temple of the Moon?"

The reply was as cryptic as the sound of the voice, "It resides with the Locket of the Iron Solari." And the spirits and the sensation on Diana forehead went away.

Diana was puzzled by the clues left for her. She had never heard of the Iron Solari before. What or who were they? She would tell the others in the morning. And see what they would have to say in the morning.

* * *

><p>Nasus had been reading for a few days some notes taken from the temple. Ryze had been assisting Nasus in this regards. Sivir was also looking for hidden artifacts and notes as well. But not much else was being done in their camp, not much else could be done. Nasus though knew most of his group of champions were becoming impatient with him. The heat was wearing them down. And soon they would have to make a trip back for supplies; mostly clean water.<p>

However they got lucky and didn't have to make a supply trip yet. After a few days Ryze took an ancient text to Nausus. They both reviewed it after Ryze had deciphered it.

"This is interesting." Nasus said.

"I believe this is where Warmog's Armor is located." Ryze replied.

Nasus looked back at him, "I believe you are correct."

Ryze merely responded, "Let's Go, Let's Go."

This was great news, the first item for Jax was found. There was a problem though. "The dark woods of Crystone are far away. It is not wise for all of us to go." Nasus conferred with Ryze. "We should only send a few champions to go after it. We will need to stay here and find what else we can."

Ryze looked up at Nasus and just nodded his head in agreement. They both went outside and called all the champions together.

"What is going on Nasus?" Luxanna Crownguard asked.

Nasus motioned Ryze to talk, "We have found the location of Warmog's Armor." With that everyone's attention was heightened. "It is located in the so called 'dark woods of Cyrstone', and I think we have directions to the dark woods of Crystone."

"Where is it?" several champions asked aloud.

"They are south of the Desert. Near the boarder of Kumungu and the Plague lands." He responded

"Lets us go and claim the armor!" Garen exclaimed.

"I do not think that is wise for all of us to go. Me and Ryze will stay here and search for records of the rest. We now know where Warmog's Armor likely is. Crystone is apparently on the boarder of the Plague lands and Kumungu Jungle. We would like a party to go there. A small party. We do not suspect the party will have much trouble except for dealing with the Heat and extreme conditions. We'll keep the extra Demacian forces here with us. Thus only a select few champions will go." He paused for just a brief moment, "Would any volunteer for this mission?"

Immediately the Armadillo Rammus raised his hand and spoke aloud. "Me." then he said more words "I know the land." and he ended with his signature, "Ok."

Nasus spoke up, "Rammus will lead the party." The big dog looked around, "Any other volunteers."

"How many do you plan on sending with Rammus?"

Nasus looked over to Jarvan IV and then spoke up, "I'm guessing three or four including Rammus."

"Why only three or four?" someone asked, though Nasus did not know who.

Nasus looked over at the area of the person who spoke up, "Because we must continue on in search for the other items. That is the number needed to best carry the supplies needed there and back to the institute." After the Curator of the Sands and leader of the main party spoke there was a long silence. No others spoke up, then he asked again, "Who volunteers?"

Katarina then spoke up, "I will go with the Armadillo." The assassin was here with her sister.

Almost immediately after that Garen Crownguard spoke up as well, "Demacia will be represented as well. I will join them."

There were looks exchanged between all the champions and members of the traveling party. Nasus spoke up again, "Any others?" After a few moments when no one else volunteered he spoke up, "So it is to be just those three. You leave this upcoming morning."

And with that Rammus, Katarina, and Garen got their supplies ready to go off and find Warmog's Armor.

* * *

><p>Cho'Gath had grown in considerable size since he consumed Zed and Alistar. His voice bellowed, "Soon the mortals will close the old rift. The one in Icathia."<p>

"What is it you seek from me?" Lissandra the Ice Witch looked directly at the Voidborn.

Cho'Gath looked at the witch, "We seek a new entrance to this realm. The rift to the void there is not stable or protected enough for our liking." He continued, "What we need is to use a new portal, a new rift from the void. We seek an alliance with the Watchers, and namely the trolls."

"What do the Watchers gain?"

"The void will leave the Freljord to your discretion. The rest of Runeterra is the Void."

"So where would the rift to Void be?"

The Voidborn bellowed out, "Near the Hollowing Abyss."

Something she half expected, "The Trolls are in my back pocket, Trundle will agree to this."

"And if the trolls disagree with you?"

Lissandra smiled, "Leave that to me voidborn."

The Voidborn looked strait at her. His tremendous size and reputation would scare most mortals. But Lissandra just looked strait back at him, didn't waver in her smile at all. She was supremely confident in her abilities and power. So much so, that she wasn't scared by the creature that just broke the powerful magic of the League of Legends. Cho'Gath then asked her for conformation, "So we have a deal then?"

Confident as ever the Ice Witch responded, "We do."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the Moon spoke to you?" Leona asked.<p>

"It was not the Moon, but the spirits of those who the Solari persecuted." Diana responded. A glare of hatred filling her expression.

Leona looked at her former friend, "It does not matter where they came from, I have never heard of this Locket of the Iron Solari."

"Neither have I" Diana replied. To this she looked over at Pantheon, "Have you heard of the Locket of Iron Solari Pantheon?"

Pantheon said something that he was known for, "No, It sounds like an item for the weak."

Leona was unsure of how to proceed, with Diana's revelation this made the this all the more complicated. Leona and Diana had a complicated relationship. Leona was the chosen of the Solari, champion of the Sun. Diana the chosen of the Moon, rejecting the Sun. However some part of Leona sympathized with Diana. Leona was different from other Rakkor as well. As a child Leona was special, so special that she was chosen as a possible bearer of the sacred Relic Weapons. However to have the honor of the Relic Weapon two Rakkor teens must battle to the death. The belief was that only the strongest would be bearers to the Relic Weapons. Leona refused to fight. Thus the Rakkor leaders sentenced her to death. However the Sun intervened. The Sun knocked out Leona's execution squad. The Solari immediately saw this as a symbol and claimed Leona as one of their own.

The Solari had done a similar thing to Diana. Claiming that the Solari also once worshiped the Moon as well, a group of Solari elders branded Diana a heretic and sentenced her to death. Leona did not agree with the sentence and would have nothing to do with Diana's death. She left and soon after when the elders were going to kill Diana, the Moon's power surged in Diana and she slaughtered those elders.

Leona condoned all the bloodshed by Diana. And since then Diana had not returned to Mount Targon, until now. When the Void threatened to destroy all of Runeterra.

The three Rakkor Champions went to a temple of the Solari to ask some of the elders for this information. Thought they were followed by other Rakkor, making sure Diana would not do anything.

Soon they entered a temple of the Solari. Leona went to a group of Elders, while Pantheon and Diana stayed at a table near the entrance (with every available Solari eye on Diana). She had met this group of elders before. When she entered the room where the group of elders were meditating, they all stood. The leader of this group of Solari elders stood up. "Leona, Champion of the Solari, what do you request of the Elders?"

Leona looked around. They were all clad in garments of the Sun. But none had as vibrant as the Armor that Leona wore. "I am in search of the Sunfire Cape."

One Elder replied, "We know that is what you seek." Then another said, "No elder has knowledge of this legendary item's location."

Leona continued on, "I have reason to believe that it is in an acient temple. One that also contains the so called Locket of the Iron Solari."

Immediately one elders gasped. She said, "Young One, I have read of that legend of that item before."

Leona and everyone else turned to her, "Tell me where I can find it."

The Elder said, "I will show you the text, I just read them days ago." The was a long pause while everyone waited for the female Elder to go find the text she was talking about. And a few minutes later the female Elder returned. She said, "Notes from Solari Elders about 500 years ago, 'The Iron Solari were heritics, who thought the Sun and the Moon should be worshiped side by side. Their most precious possession is their locket. They called it 'The Locket of the Iron Solari.' Long ago the Solari banished the Iron Solari and when the Rakkor people tried to execute them the Locket gave protection of every believer. The Iron Solari escaped and were not to be seen from again. It is believed by the Elders that a Mount Targon cave contains the heretic's relics.' "

There was a pause which Leona interrupted, "Where is this Cave?"

The Female Elder spoke up, "Long have a searched for more info to purge those heretics after the Moon worshiper killed many of our elders." She was making a not so subtle reference to Diana there. "I have found something that says, 'To enter the temple of the Iron Solari, you must have three.' One true worshiper of the Sun, One of the Moon, and the greatest warrior of the Rakkor to Open the temple.' " She looked at Leona, "If this writing is correct, I think we know which three must go after this artifact."

"I think we all know the three are the Radiant Dawn, the Artisian of War, and the Heretic Scorn of the Moon." The leader of this group of Solari Elders delcared. "Indeed it seems as if fate has chosen those three to represent the Rakkor in saving Runeterra from the Void." He walked over to Leona and put her hands on her. "Show them the power of the Sun, chosen one."

Leona looked at him, the same man who claimed Leona for the Solari after the Rite of Kor, "They will feel the Sun's Glory!" Leona exclaimed. She then turned her face the female elder with the scrolls. "How do I find the Locket?"

"I do not know young one." the female elder looked down, "We will need a vision form the Sun."

"Then let the Sun guide us!" The lead Elder said.

* * *

><p>Katarina, Garen, and Rammus made their way across the desert at a good pace. They had to carry packs as they didn't take any of the horses with them. After a day of hiking they made camp that night in an area by a small stream with trees.<p>

"Why does it get so cold at night here?" Katarina said. Mostly as a complaint more than a question. They were not able to bring the tents with them.

"I do not know." Garen said.

Garen had clothing under his armor that would keep him warm in the cold desert night. Rammus had curled up in a ball and already was asleep. However Katarina had little. Her standard garments left most of her midsection and neck-line open. In the cold of the night she would have a hard time keeping warm.

There weren't many good solutions to keeping the female member of their party warm. Starting a fire was out of the question. That would give away their position to any member of the void that may be on the lookout for them. They had packed light, mostly water and food with the assortment of weapons. No tents or tarps or other large pieces of cloth to bundle her up in.

Then Garen had an idea. "Use my cloak as a blanket." He reached out with his cloak to give to her.

"What?"

"Just take it."

She looked at him. "Is this a trick?" she questioned. The hatred between Noxus and Demacia ran deep in Katarina's blood.

Garen shock his head, "This is no trick. You do not have much to cover yourself up with. I have plenty to keep me warm. Use my cloak." He held it out again.

"I have a feeling about this."

"We are not trying to kill each other. This is not about Demacia versus Noxus this is about saving Runeterra from the Void. There is no trick to get your guard down or anything else. I'm am just trying to keep the members of my party warm." He stretched out his light blue cloak again.

"If you say so Demacian." And Katarina got the cloak and rapped herself in it. The temperature was dropping and the cloak did well to keep her warm that night.

Katarina awake at the first light of dawn that morning. She was the first of the three to stir. As she awoke the desert was still slightly chilly. As she got up she began to take unrap herself from the cloak. Then the faint morning breeze fell by and she smelled something. It was off the cloak and she couldn't realized what it was. Her memory of that smell was in battle. A battle she had been in numerous times before. She realized the cloak smelled just like Garen.

The Sinister Blade and the Might of Demacia had entangled many a times on the battle field. The first time both Noxus and Demacia forces watched in awe of the two's battle. He was the first Demacian target she hadn't 'taken care of' on the battlefield. She was the first Noxusan he had not outright defeated in battle. Wherever Katarina Du Coutue went it seemed the Might of Demacia followed and they battled out time after time, with no victor. She now realized that as close as they got to each other on numerous occasions that she could smell his scent, somehow. She just now realized that she could and had associated memories to this. She dare not tell anyone about that. She knew where that could lead.

Katarina had heard the rumors in Noxus. That Garen and her were secret lovers and their battles were just for show. Her own sister Cassiopeia had the gall to ask Katarina directly after the Journal of Justice article where Blitzcrank had said that he had 'matched' her with Garen. These rumors were flat out false. She could never take a Demacian as her lover. Katarina would never betray Noxus or her father like that. Yes Garen was tall and a handsome man. It has been said only Prince Jarvan Lightshield the IV was a more sought after than Garen Crownguard to Demacian women and all of Valoran for that matter.

But he was a Demacian. She was a Noxian. That was all that mattered.

She put the thoughts out of her mind. She stood up and went to awake Garen. He had rapped himself in some cloth to keep himself warm, the night had been surprisingly cold. She knelt by him and tapped his shoulder, "Wake up Demacian." Garen stirred a little and stretched out a little before getting up. He opened his mouth only to yawn. Katarina held out his cloak as he took it words left her mouth, "thank you." This was unusual for Katarina. She rarely thanked anyone for things they did or gave to her. She had no clue why the words escaped her mouth.

"I trust it kept you warm." Garen took his cloak and started to attach it back to his armor.

"It did." she said back to him as they looked at each other. For a brief moment they just looked at each other. This was not something they could be wasting time on, they needed to get back to work. To brake up things up, "I'll awake our Armadillo; get some morning food out for us."

"Will do." Garen responded.

He went to get the pack with the food. Katarina walked over to Rammus. He had sort of dug himself into the sand to keep himself warm during the night. This was something Katarina figured that Rammus had learned to do a long time ago. It was a thought that entered her head and she promptly removed it to concentrate back to the mission at hand. She didn't know what to do to wake the creature. Rammus shell was spiked and Hiemerdinger had fitted his shell with 'thornmail' a special type of Noxian armor. The armor was red and fitted snuggly with Rammus' outer shell. She didn't want to grab that. So Katarina grabbed one of his spikes on the shell and started shaking, "Rammus wake up."

Immediately the Armadillo rose up from the sand and said his trademark, "Ok" since that was about the only word anyone ever heard him speak. Rammus was ready to go.

They quickly ate a short morning meal and relieved themselves before starting the next day of hiking. This journey would be a special one.

* * *

><p>The group of Champions that were at the Shadow Isles had been there for a few days now. The Shadow Isles were a small group of islands north west of Valoran on the Conqueror's Sea. Demacia was the closest major port and that was where the group departed from. And this time of year those seas were very mild and easily traveled. Thus it was only a few days voyage. The decision was made to allow Miss Fortune in charge of the Seaward voyage, even though they would use Demacia vessels. Initially Jarvan III did not like his son volunteering the Demacian vessels from the Royal Navy but Xin Zhao convinced the King it was the right thing to do (the King relented when he realized no Noxan or Zaunites would be going there).<p>

When they got to land Lucian became the expedition leader. They were primarily looking for the so called Blade of the Ruined King and anything else they found that could be useful in the imminent battle with the Void. The expedition party consisted of several Demacian champions: Lucian, Xin Zhao, Quinn, Galio, Fiora, Vayne, Poppy and Sona. As well as more Demacian troops to go with other champions.

Lucian had found out that the Blade of the Ruined King was guarded by Vilemaw, the Spider Diety. His location was believed to be on the so called Twisted Treeline near the middle of the main island. Miss Fortune stayed with the boats and a sizable group of Demacian navel personal while most of the rest traveled the middle of the island.

When it became apparent that they would not find the item that day, the group made camp. While cooking dinner Gragas did his usual best to take the water supply and turn it into good brew. He of course succeeded, well some people thought so. Others like Vayne did not care for any distractions. The Night Hunter was one of the people on night watch, she would stay awake during the night to help watch the camp.

Another one who does not indulge in Gragas brew is Fiora. Fiora uses this time to practice her parries with members of the Dauntless Vanguard that were accompanying the expedition. Fiora knew she was the best duelist out there, even though she had always lost to Jax on the fields of Justice, that was different. In an open duel she had never lost since defeating her father and became head of house Laurent. Even though all the prophecies had Jax as the one who would do battle, Fiora knew she could do better. She knew this and her ability to help defeat the Void would so the League and all of Runeterra who the greatest duelist truly was. Now she simply was trying to further hone her skills. When she defeated another one, Fiora merely drew her weapon, turned and faced the Next and called, "On guard." She defeated all who practiced with her that evening before retiring for the night.

Meanwhile Jax, Olaf and Gragas finished off the last of the brew, Gragas would just make another one as needed. The three of them laughed, which did catch the disapproving looks from Fiora and Vayne, but none of three cared. They went to their tents and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Finding Icathia wasn't all that hard. At least not for the Prodigal Explorer. He was able to follow the route that Malzahar and Kassadin followed before. Ezreal lead the group right there. Once they got right next to the city the rather large group made camp before a final day of preparation. Here Swain took over and began planning the siege and sacking of the city.<p>

When Ezreal met with Reginald Ashram, the former High Councilor told him that he should meet with Viktor. Viktor was more machine now than man. But He was still a man. The Void represent everything he protested against. Machines were superior to Voidlings, and he was going to show that. And soon after his machine prowess would start his Glorious Evolution. Victor took a machine transport with him and when they got close to the Mountain Passage of Icathia he had asked to meet with Ezreal. Ezreal being from Piltover was very skeptical of meeting any Zaunite, but Viktor was ecspecially reserved. After Jayce had broke in and destroyed a lot of Victor's works Ezreal thought this might be a ploy to get even in some way. But Ashram had come with them and given Ezreal assurances that this would be fine.

Ezreal and Ashram entered Viktor's transport in the morning. Being with the former High Councilor didn't make Ezreal feel any less uneased by this situation, but Ashram said it was for the greater good of Runeterra so he agreed. Then Ezreal saw a victor pull out a blue shinny robot suit. Vitor held out the suit towards Ezreal. Ezreal looked befuddled at Victor, "What is this?"

Victor continued to look start at Ezreal while holding out the suit. "In my efforts for a glorious evolution I have designed a new suit. This suit is augments the power of its wearer. However only one with special powers can wear it." The Zaunite's accent was think and deep. More like a robot than a human voice. "I call it the Pulsefire Suit. And you are the only one who can use it."

Ezreal eyes opened wide with this revelation, "Why me?"

"Because of the power of the Amulet you wear will power the suit." Viktor stated with his normal deep tone.

Ezreal looked so out of place, "I really must refuse."

With this Reginald Ashram spoke up, "But Ezreal my dear boy the Stars have told me that you must wear this."

"The Stars said this?"

"Yes they did."

Wow, this was getting really wierd for Ezreal. He was going to wear one of Viktor's Cyborg suits. He was not feeling good about this. After a few minutes he was able to get the Pulsefire suit on. When Victor made the final snap, it was almost as if the suit then came alive.

"Hello Ezreal." a female voice said.

He jumped at this sound, was startled by all that had happened. "Who was that."

Viktor simply said, "Pearl, she is the voice of the program that will help you use the Pulsefire suit."

Seriously, Viktor had made a program complete with voice, that helped Ezreal use the suit.

"I don't think I can wear this."

"You'll get used to it." Reginald Ashram said. And then he put an arm on Ezreal shoulder, "Trust me. The void will grow scared of you with this."

Ezreal just simple nodded his head, "If you say so."

* * *

><p>Leona, Pantheon, and Diana had made their way to the other side of mount Targon. They had searched several days and different locations for the so called Iron Solari but to no avail. All three were tiring and growing weary. They soon needed to return to the Rakkor Tribe to resupply. This was causing a sense of urgency with the three. Then the night before they were going to return, Pantheon had a dream. In his dream he saw the morning sunlight shine and angle in a way that it illuinated a doorway. He was startled by this dream and awoke. He saw Leona sleeping in her bag like him and Diana mediating. He knew that being given a vision what he needed to do.<p>

Right before sunrise he moved to wake Leona and Diana up. Shaking Leona's shoulder he spoke as she opened her eyes, "Wake up now."

"Pantheon what is it?" A half asleep Leona spoke up.

Calmly and confidently the Artisan of War answered, "I know where to find the temple."

Leona looked at Diana and she just shook her head in confusion as well. "How?" was all that was mustered out of either of the two.

Pantheon just gathered up their supplies and responded without turning to face them, "Honor compels me to see this through."

"See what through?"

Now he stood up and turned to face them, "Follow me and see for yourselves."

Both the women just shook bewildered and whispered to one another. Diana speaking first, "You think he is growing delierious?"

"No I, but I don't know what has gotten into him."

The two gathered their gear and followed Pantheon in the morning light. Pantheon was surveying the mountainside for the spot in his dream. It was not long until Pantheon found the location of his dream. He stopped and both Diana and Leona stopped right behind him. They had gotten there just moments before the sunrise. Leona looked at the sun, Diana closed her eyes, but Pantheon looked around following the dream he had been given. Soon he saw the same as in his dream.

"There." He said holding out his right hand to point at what he was looking at.

Leona looked and gasped. The shadows of the mountains cast a shadow that appeared to have half the Solari symbol and half the symbol of the Moon from diana's head. It was located near the base of Mount Targon. It took Diana a few moments to realize it as well. "What... how did you know Pantheon."

"I was given a vision of this place and shadow from a dream."

"The Sun has spoken to you!" Leona exclaimed

Diana retorted, "No the vision came during the night, obviously the moon spoke to him in his sleep."

The two women looked at each other anger started to fill them both, "It does not matter what showed me this. I do not know, nor do I care. I just want to find the sunfire cape and killed some Voidborn."

"Very well." Diana said.

Leona just nodded. And they made their way to the place of the shadow they saw. In the area they found no signs of door or hidden temple. But after scouting around Diana found three hand molds. The mold on the right had the symbol of the Solari. The one in the middle had no symbol, and the left mold had the same symbol as on Diana's head. After trying different combinations with nothing happening, they decided to use the obvious choice: use their hands at the same time in all three.

That worked.

A few few above them rock moved and opened up. The Rakkor went in prepared. "Be on the look out for any traps." Pantheon said.

Diana walked in first, then Pantheon and finally Leona. Once inside they saw the place was *the temple* of the Iron Solari. There were many painting on the walls hailing the sun and moon together. The three found many texts in the hallways leading into the main room. The temple was very well illuminated, though they didn't know how. Soon they found the main room. In the center of the room in a case was a glass case in which contained the Sunfire Cape. Leona spoke up, "I have scene this cape before, It is the Sunfire Cape!"

"Go let us get this and get out."

As Leona approached the case, the door to the hallway behind them shut. This made all three on heightened alert. Soon spirits stated to appear throughout the room. This got the three prepared for a big fight. Pantheon enjoyed battles like the the one he was expecting. But sadly for Pantheon there would be no fight.

Then the spirits, so many of them, spoke in complete unison without echoing in the room. "Champions, you three have been chosen. Long ago the Iron Solari stored away its most prized possessions. Waiting for the Time of Reckoning. The time when forces outside our world would try and conquer. You three will show them the power and glory of the Rakkor people. Diana, come forward." They sounded as one and as many at the same time.

The three were shocked by all this. All gave looks to one another. Eventually Diana stepped forward and spoke, "I am she."

The spirits spoke again in unison, "You are the Chosen of the Moon. Your curiosity has found the power of the Moon. Right now you are ill equipped. You will wear the garments appropriate of the one the Moon Chose." With that all the spirits pointed to another case and it illuminated. "You will wear the garments of the Lunar Goddess."

"I am honored." the Chosen of the Moon was in awe of the outfit.

"Put them on before you leave." The spirits said. Diana walked up to the case. The case opened up to her and she began to put on the outfit of the Lunar Goddess.

"Leona, step forward." The Spirits started up again.

Leona went forward and boldly declared, "I am she."

"You were chosen to represent the Sun, as Diana was chosen to represent the Moon. Now the Iron Solari have chosen you to wear their powerful armor. You are chosen to wear the armor of the Iron Solari and around your neck shall rest our Locket." With that another case illuminated. It contained a similar set of armor to what Leona currently used, Zenith blade and shield included. Though unlike her armor which was bright gold this was shiny and silverish in color. But it shined brighter. Leona walked up to case and like Diana before her put on the armor the Iron Solari had told her to.

"And what of me?" Pantheon asked.

"Pantheon, you are Artisian of War. Chosen of the Rakkor people. Champion of their capabilities. You shall wear our strongest suit of armor, our Metal suit with Targon's Brace as your Relic Shield." And then a third case appeared and lit up. Pantheon walked up and put on his armor.

After all three had put on all their armor, the spirits spoke for the final time. "You are now ready to represent the Iron Solari and the Rakkor people against the invaders. Please take our Sunfire Cape to the one destined to be the hero of Runeterra." And with that the case with the Sunfire Cape opened and the spirits disappeared.

With That Pantheon simply said, "The Void will know war." And then the doors opened for the three to leave.

The First Item had been acquired.


	5. Acquiring the Items: Part II

Nasus and Ryze were doing more readings of ancient scrolls. The were the two in charge of looking for clues to Mercury Treads, Warmog's Armor, and the Omen of Raduin. So far they only had found the location of Warmog's Armor, which Rammus, Katarina, and Garen were already on their way. Ryze treasured reading more scroll. The more he read, the more powerful he became. The master of Arcane was already quite feared on the fields of Justice. Most summoners fought over which side in any dispute would use the Rogue Mage.

Nasus on the other hand did not care for such things. The Curator of the Sands feared the upcoming battles. Not just with the void, and its spawn. There was also Fiddlesticks, Nocturne, and Brand. Each of those would be powerful ally to the Void. Nocturne could infect the dreams of those going against the Void, depriving them their sanity. Fiddlesticks the spawn of the Zaun summoner Istvaan. Then there was the Burning Vengeance, possessor of Kegan Rodhe's body had swore to destory the world of human and yordles. Brand would be hard to take down. Then there were the members of the Shadow Isles. Numerous as they were and battle tested. The group going after the Ruined King's blade would have their work cut out from under them.

And there was the Butcher of the Sands, his brother Renekton. And epic confrontation surely to follow. Nasus knew deep down it the battle would be between him and his brother. There was no stopping that.

But right now, he just trying to find a clue for the locations of Randuin's Omen or Mercury's Treads. Nasus had to concentrate. There was a larger group of champions that came with him to Shurima Desert. Him and Ryze had read through scrolls in several temples now. Most of the people that came with him were growing on edge. The heat and uncertainty of the upcoming battles were wearing on everyone. Its not as if they were doing nothing. Sivir was raiding through various temples in Shumira to see if she could find the items themselves or even a lead. Thus far her raids hadn't found anything. The fact they were running out of time was wearing Nasus down as well.

Then they finally found a scroll that would give them help. "I've got it!" Ryze exclaimed as he finished reading what as likely his hundredth scroll.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"In a pyrimid not far from this one. Looking at this map, its maybe a few hours walk from here."

"Let us gather all our troops up and move out then."

Nasus was estatic when he announced to the rest of their party that they had found the location of Randiun's Omen and Mercury's Treads. He felt it would be no obstacles now. Sivir would easily be able to find the items from Ryze's translation of the scroll.

* * *

><p>Ezreal was wearing Viktor's so called Pulsefire suit, that only Ezreal could use, so Viktor 'claimed'. Having 'Pearl' talk to him at every other moment was a little freaky to him. But was getting accustomed to it. They were about to begin their siege and assult on Icathia. Swain leading the Noxian forces as well as the rest of the champions into position. The Master Tactician was using his skill to be prepared for any assault the Void may of thrown at them. It was a very complicated operation.<p>

However for Rengar is was very simple. When Ezreal found the outskits of the city, Rengar found something he hadn't felt for a long time. It was the very thing Rengar thought about. Rengar had sensed Kha'zix trail. Rengar and the voidreaver had engaged in an epic duel that had cost Rengar his eye. Rengar wanted to catch is ultimate trophy, the head of Kha'zix. He had held the information back, then he decided to share it when Swain (and Ashram who Rengar listened to) gave the orders to NOT enter the city until the Noxus scouts had done their recon.

In the meeting, "Grand General we found little here. No signs of residence; Human, Yordle, or otherwise."

Swain looked at the scout, "Any presence of the void here?"

"None Grand General." The Noxian gave the response as if he was saddened by his lack of information.

Swain dismissed the scout. And the champions plus Ashram stayed to discuss the next course of action. "But this must be Icathia. I know the void portal must be here."

"Perhaps they have abandoned this place, or this isn't truly Icathia." Swain stated, "Our scouts can find nothing."

Rengar then unleashed his knowledge, "Kha'zix is near here."

There were gasps from the champions as they all turned towards the Pridestalker, "Can you be sure?"

"I know it is him."

Swain looked at him, "My best scouts found nothing."

Warwick also responded, "I haven't smelled Kha'Zix presence."

Rengar was absolute in his conviction. "He is here. And I will hunt him down."

Swain chuckled at him, "Is this your pride being delusional? We would of found evidence of him or other members of the void."

Ashram interjected here trying to calm the situation before it could get any worse. "Look we are all on the same side. Rengar perhaps you could lead a band of Noxian around the remains to find Kha'zix?" His attempt failed.

Regar spoke first, "I do not believe any of the Noxian forces will be able to keep up with me."

Swain mocked Rengar then, "My legions will not foolish follow around this one on account of some sense without evidence!"

Things were going bad. Rengar and Swain were disapproving of each other, Warwick was very skeptical of Rengar words. Something inside Ezreal made him speak up here, "I'll go with him then." It was without warning and everyone in the room gave Ezreal inquisitive looks.

What came out of the pridestalker's mouth next was unexpected. "Ezreal, I have seen how you can hunt." For some reason Rengar appeared to approve to this idea.

"I was just following trails." What Ezreal did had nothing to do with hunting. Following a path was very different from hunting animals, much less intelligent beings like Kha'Zix.

"I know you can keep up with me and help me." Rengar then looked to Ashram, "If that is the only way Councilor Ashram will let me hunt, then so be it." He then put his paw on Ezreal's shoulder, "Tonight we hunt."

Seeing the opportunity Ashram took it, "If no one object we'll have Ezreal and Rengar go after Kha'zix, separately from the rest of the party."

Everyone nodded in agreement. And with that Ezreal and Rengar were dismissed. Ezreal was not sure what he just signed up for. He spoke more of a way go away from the Noxian forces. It seemed like a good thing in the moment to say. But an impulsive statement like that, he thought may come back to haunt him, soon.

* * *

><p>The Twisted Treeline held little terms of what the champions needed to find. Having at one time long ago been a field of Justice, the Institute stop using it. Everyone agreeing that 3v3 was a poor way to resolve conflicts. That night they group set up camp near the East Nexus. That night went the same as most nights. Fiora practicing. Gragas making drink for him, Jax, Olaf and anyone else that wanted some. Quinn and Valor scouting the area. Not any different than before.<p>

But tonight was different. Shauna Vayne felt something different. There was something in the air that made her feel uneasy.

This was for good reason. The troops in charge of keeping the watch didn't see it coming and hence didn't alert the camp. When Shana walked up to check on a post she the blood shed and knew that the camp had been ambushed. She immediately thought to herself, *This could be our Final Hour*. With that the Night hunter took her giant automatic crossbow off her back and readied the silver bolts. She tumbled around not finding the enemy who had made this viscous attacks. She made her way to the tents of the champions. Soon the the whole camp was awake and inspecting the damage.

After some time analyzing the area Xin Zhao spoke on the battlefield wounds, "I feel I've seen these marks before."

Jax replied, "I know have." He looked to Zhao in the torchlight, "There is little mystery to me, this is the work of Evelynn. The Ultimate Predator has found a new set of prey."

"I will hunt those her down in the darkness she hides." Vayne said.

"No remember we need to stay grouped up." Quinn said.

Xin Zhao quickly agreede, "There is nothing more we can do tonight. Other than have better guards and get some sleep."

"I for one won't get going back to sleep, this could be the chain warden's doing as well." Lucian said. His thirst for revenge against Thresh knew no bounds. His Hatred for the one who took Sena from him consumed him. Anytime he could attribute a wrong to Thresh, Lucian would.

"Let us gather in the morning and begin our hunt, before we become the hunted." Xin Zhao said. With that most went back to their tents and sleeping arrangement. Though no one get much sleep before the morning.

* * *

><p>Trundle had been at the meeting required of all League champions. Since Lissandra had not been there, everyone was wondering what was going on. Sejuani, Tyrndamere, Braun, and Trundle had been assigned to go back to Freljord and determine what Lissandra was doing. It was known that Trundle and the trolls had alligned themselves with the 'Ice Witch'. Trundle had been tasked with finding out if the 'Ice Witch' knew anything about Lissandra and the 'Ice Witch' stance on the Void. What few others knew was that Lissandra was the Ice Witch.<p>

Publicly Lissandra had backed Ashe as Queen of Freljord. Lissandra only did that because she was not in a position to show her true form yet. At the time Lissandra had next to no allies. And not siding with Ashe would almost certainly lead to open combat, which the Ice Witch would likely lose. Exposing herself would have been folly. Lissandra simply patiently waited for the right time to go after the throne of Freljord. She saw a great ally in the trolls. She knew Trundle was different from the other trolls. And when he proposed an allegiance, she quickly agreed and brought Trundle in on her identity. Thus Trundle was one of the first that Lissandra relieved herself to be the fabled Ice Witch. And their alliance had proven successful so far.

Trundle did not know what to expect of Lissandra. Since she had not been at the meeting with the rest of Champions of the League, thus this was taken as a sign that she had aligned with the Void. Which confused everyone, most expected the Void or even the Ice Witch had killed or taken her; the ironic part was that had happened already, years ago. After telling his tribe of trolls the situation, Trundle went off to find Lissandra. It took him a long time to find her. But when he did, even he was shocked by what he found out.

Lissandra took him to a cave near the Hollowing Abyss. It was a massive cave covered by a giant ice door that Lissandra opened. As the door opened Lissandra spoke, "Trundle meet our new ally. Cho'Gath the Terror of the Void."

There was the Terror of the Void. Sitting in the Ice Cave. Larger than Trundle had ever seen on the Fields of Justice. Cho'Gath was eating some Poros at the time. "So you have agreed to our plans Troll King."

Trundle had not been told by Lissandra what the plans were. He knew the Ice Witch was testing him. Trying to make him uncomfortable, make him panic in fear to whatever plans these two had made. He had to think fast and come up with a way around this situation. He knew disagree with Cho'Gath here could mean his life. He felt he could do battle with Cho'Gath by himself. The Troll King was way more powerful than Zed or Alistar ever were, at least he believed that. However with the Ice Witch right there, it would be a one versus two, and he was smart enough to know not to risk that. So he went along, "The trolls will serve the void. The Trolls are going to war!"

Lissandra let out a wicked laugh at this. "I told you he would agree."

"You should never doubt the Ice Witch." Trundle responded. Playing along with this a little more.

"Good, I'll give you orders later. Now let me get back to my feasting."

With that the doors shut again. After they had traveled some distance Trundle spoke up, "What deal have you made Ice Witch?"

"The Void have asked to align with us, to use the Hollowing Abyss as a new portal to their world."

Trundle knew there was more. "Why would you agree to this. Why were you not at the meeting of champions and keep your identity a secret?"

"In truth Troll King, Malzahar approached me about a week before Cho'Gath showed his true power. He knew my true identity and asked to meet Cho'Gath here. I will soon no longer need to keep us this charade. Everyone will know my true form soon enough."

"Why side with the void, what are they offering you?"

"They will let me rule the Freljord."

"And what if the void are defeated?"

Lissandra looked curiously at Trundle, "They are too powerful. The Void will conquer all of Runeterra and the Frostguard shall take over our rightful home of the Freljord!"

Trundle needed some time to consider what was going on. He knew that he'd have to pick a side, it just siding with the Void made little sense to him right now. He kept everything to himself and go along with Lissandra's plan, for now. He'd soon tell the trolls of the situation. But he was considering what was the best option for him.

* * *

><p>Xerath was traveling along with the rest of the champions in the Shurima Desert. He had many talks with Renekton about extra worldly powers. He had never agreed with Nasus about how to control magical powers. So it was a little shocking that he would be in Nasus' group, however being from Shumira ancient civilizations he could prove invaluable. Thus he was able to persuade his way into the party against Nasus wishes.<p>

Little did they know he was a spy. Renekton had been in Shumira after his escape. And Xerath had been in constant communications with the Butcher of the Sands. The Magus Ascendant had been approached by Malzahar a few weeks ago about what was to transpire. Xerath quickly agreed to be the Void's spy and help Renekton. Thus Xerath had communicated what temple they were going to approaching. The trap was set.

As the Shumira item hunting party approached the temple, Renketon and the voidborn were waiting. A large segment of voidlings had entered the Icathia rift and come to the Shumira desert. Soon Renekton would battle with his brother and defeat him once and for all. Malzahar would be with them as well. Only Kha'Zix was in Icathia. He would guard the Void Rift as long as he could.

Sivir was scouting ahead of the rest of the party. That is what the blade mistress often did when the camps moved. However soon she saw the temple. And as she was crossing over the last dune, unknown to her that was too far away from the group. Without her knowledge she was surrounded by voidlings. As she started to hear the steps she turned around. "Another fight, another fee." She was not fazed.

She through her blades cutting down the simple voidlings, they posed no threat to her directly. But what they did do is allow Renekton to get out from hiding.

"Sivir!" He then raised his giant blade, "Embrace the Jaws of Death."

Her reply was the best burn she could give the Butcher of the Sands, "I could use a pair of Croc skin boots." And with that Renekton rushed at her.

Sivir couldn't escape, the voidlings were swarming her. Thus she had to go strait at Renekton. Kill him before he killed her. She kept throwing her magical blades, which connected with her target. However Renekton just kept getting closer. And soon enough Renekton was right next to Sivir. The Voidlings had the two of them circled, there was no escape. Sivir kept up what she could. But there are very few who can directly deal with Renekton.

Though Sivir had landed several blades and Renekton first hit cut deep. When Renekton Culled the Meek, Sivir was able to call upon the last of her remaining magical abilities and spell shield the swipe. However it did little good. It was not a fair fight. In an open battlefield Sivir could kit back and stay away from Renekton, striking distance for her but out of the reach of the creature. Sivir ablity to out run Renekton was completely nullified. Renekton landed a few blows. And soon enough Sivir lay near death at Renekton's feet.

"As I live, all will die!" And then he finished Sivir by cutting her head from her body. With that the giant raised his hands in the air. "Nasus cannot escape me forever!" He would soon have that battle.

* * *

><p>Many were a little surprised when Sivir hadn't returned or given a signal from beyond the top of the hill. Some were growing concerned for the Blade Mistress. The whispers were growing larger. The Blade Mistress had gone ahead to do some scouting, which she had done many times before. But she always kept good contact. Until going over the last hills before the Shumira Temple that could contain Randuin's Omen and Mercury Tread. Nasus just assumed that Sivir had found some loot, she was a mercenary after all.<p>

As the first wave of Demacian Troops started over the hill that thought was shown to be untrue. They stopped at the horror they saw. Voidlings filled the land below them. Someone had to say something. Though no one knew what those things were. One of the lead scouts didn't yelled aloud, "The Void is here!" because he could not think of anything else and heard nothing from any of his patrol.

This made many champions rush up front lines. However as the champions were marching up that hill, the first wave of voidlings sprung forth. Most of the Demacian soldiers were able to slay a number of voidlings. However they were being overwhelmed. The number of voidlings were great. Things were looking bleak for the Demacian front line.

Now was the time for Jarvan IV, the crown prince of Demacia. He ran faster into the front line, leaving the protection of his royal guard. For Jarvan had prepared this day for battle. He had not worn the shinning golden armor of his royal battle suits. He worn the suit specially tailored for him to commiserate his two year sojourn in Shumira. Here he and his men had found Shyvana. Together they had slain the dragon who killed Shyvana's father. The armor had the skull of the dragon on the back and was melding with the dragon's skin. It made the armor harder, lighter and more flexible. The armor truly befitting of a future King, the press called it Dragon Slayer Jarvan.

As Jarvan was about to the front lines he called out to his comrades, "Stand with me Brothers and Sisters!" Jarvan threw his standard up in the air and it landed on the ground. "We shall rest when we are dead." The void had assembled a massive army of voidlings. And the battle was going in favor of the void to that point. However when the standard was set it gave new life to the soilders. The Demacian contingent saw the gag and rallied behind it. All the Demacian forces began to fight with more vigor. It was as if putting the standard in the middle of the battle increased the speed at which the Demacian's attacked. Even Luxanna Crownguard was shooting rays of light from her staff. Shyvana was right along the crown prince as well. The two of them fought as one. Side by Side.

More champions made it to the front lines. Non-Demacian Champions were filling up the battle field as well. Cassiopeia and Talon, two of the three Noxian champions that came to Shumira, formed a flank right next to Nasus on one side. Talon could cast a single magically ablity of his, rake, and clear a wave of voidlings. Cassiopeia posioned the ground and slowed the creatures. Nasus would killed them one by one. With every killing blow Nasus siphoned the soul and became more powerful. On another side Graves was blasting away at any who approached the outlaw. Irelia used her blades to do cut down those that attacked. Ryze and Taric were mowing down them. Jayce simply hammer smashed any that came near him. Yauso used his wind techinques to easily dispatch the voidlings.

Though many of the Demacian foot soldiers were dieing, no champions were being hurt. For League of Legends Champions were strong. Not only in the physical sense, but in the ways of magic as well. Many had entered into judgement to enter the League as a Champion. Most had been rejected. This battle showed why. Many of Demacia's best soldiers were dieing to the voidlings.

However there were knew surprises awaiting. For the Void had formed powerful allies, some of them League Champions. Soon Brand approached from the left. And Vladimir from the right. Renekton soon was going strait ahead. When Renekton got the first wave of Demacian soldiers, a single slice would cut them in half. He bellowed out in his bloodlust and rage, "Who's next on the chomping block?" He wanted to battle champions. Because he wanted Nasus.

"The Might of Demacia will prevail!" And Shyvana summoned the power of her father. She changed to the form of a dragon as she launched herself at Renekton. She would take on the Butcher of the Sands. Many times on the fields of justice shyvana and Renketon had done battle and Shyvana always won. She was very confident in her actions. As she landed her intent was clear, "Behold my true form!" Renekton had his first challenger. And with that Shyvana and Renekton were battling.

Shyvana used her flame breath on Renekton, which barely phased him. Renekton sliced and diced his way around the dragon. Swinging his blade every way he could. Shyvana threw her claws as well. Though Renekton's massive blade made cuts on the dragon, they were mere scratches to Shyvana. Shyvana was burning Renekton to death, and her burning body and path prevented any voidlings from interfering. But someone else would.

Then from nowhere the sky darkened, and in their minds all heard the words, "Darkness."

Nocturne was here. Jarvan had heard that voice before. He feared for his love, Shyvana. And surely as the light returned Nocturne was infecting the mind of Shyvana. And there was a black pool underneath her feet. Jarvan had no time to look around as he was still killing voidlings. So he took up his standard, and tossed it in the direction of the battle. Jarvan used the extension on his lance to slingshot him to the standard. There he joined Shyvana in battling the Reneketon and Nocturne.

When Jarvan arrived Renekton held up his hand and cried out, "DOMINUS!" And with that he grew in size. He had a black shourd covering his body. Shyvana and Jarvan could feel the dark magic energy coming from Renekton as well. The two exchanged a glance, one of panic. A realization that of something you never saw on Summoner's Rift. The both realized they were in over their head.

As Nocturne's spell set in Shyvana's mind was filled with fear of the horror. The half dragon began to walk away, completely volunerable to Renekton's blade. Jarvan had no choice but to defend her from Renekton.

Summoning all his inner power, Jarvan leapt into the air. "Demacia!" was his battle cry. He landed right at Renekton's feet. The gound shook so and around the two a wall of earth was made. Only him and Renekton were inside. Nocturne was knocked up by the wall of earth. Jarvan had created a Cataclysm. It was only him and Renekton. Shyvana could escape.

But little did Jarvan know that the black pool beneath him was Malzahar's doing. The prophet had put a null zone down. Then Malzahar made his presence and that of Kog'maw known. Malzahar put malefic visions curse on Jarvan. And then, just as with Teemo earlier, Malzahar locked Jarvan's presense in place with a Nether Grasp. The rest was easy for Renekton. His blade cut the throat of Jarvan. And the Crown Prince of Demacia was dead.

There was** no** time for the forces to rest. Despite the sadness and dread the Royal Guard felt for Jarvan's death. "For the Crown Prince!" One of Jarvan's personal guards said. And the remaining Demacia troops gained a second wind. Shyvana did battle with Nocturne. Her rage was more than that of even a normal dragon. The Nightmare Horror was soon evaporated from plane of existence. She turned her dragon fury and ran towards Malzahar, She knew that Renekton was too much for her right now, but Malzahar was easy prey. The Prophet of the Void expected Renekton to help protect him and Kog'maw.

But the Butcher of the Sands was obsessed with revenge. Then earth around Renekton fell back into the ground. It was time to for him to do battle with the one he always wanted. His call went out, "NASUS!" and soon the Curator of the Sands emerged from over the hill.

Nasus pointed his finger at his brother, "Rage burned away all that was good in you, my brother." And then Nasus called forth the Fury of the Sands. He grew in size, and just like Renekton was surrounded by a magically energy. And the two heavenly beings were locked in combat.

Meanwhile Shyvana was on top of the prophet of the Void. She was going to kill the traitor and his void pet Kog'maw. Her dragon breath covered them both in burning magical energy. In reality neither stood a chance. After a few strikes of her claws, Malzahar was on the ground, "The void will never accept defeat!" he said as his last defiant words.

"Die Traitor!" And Shyvana landed a simple strike and finished off the Prophet of the Void. His pet Kog'maw remained. Shyvana figured the void creature would be easy prey. But the severity of her wounds was starting to take hold. She was tiring. And Kog'maw was kiting her. Ooze flowed from his mouth, and it greatly slowed Shyvana. From his mouth Kog'maw unleashed his bio-arcane barrage. The shots landed on the half dragon. The pain was wearing her down. She thought help was no where around. Dread filled her, she felt her fate was the same as her lover.

Kog'maw sensed the moment, he knew that the half dragon was wounded. That he would soon slay the half dragon. However what the young void born didn't realize was that he was in range of other champions.

Shyvana barely saw the light binding go by her. Luxanna Crownguard had worked her way towards Shyvana and Kog'maw. It hit the void creature. Then Lux summoned all the magically energy she could. "Demacia!" and a wide ray of light came forth from Lux and went through Kog'maw. It uterlly destroyed Kog'maw, killing him in one swift blow. But the void creature was not done. For in death he had one trick left, icathian surprise. His void essence was waddling and about to explode with poisonous ooze. Shyvana was scared greatly from the beating she took from Renekton, Nocture and Kog'maw. Scared she closed her eyes and accepted her death. However it was not meant to be, Lux gathered up what she could and sent a Prismatic barrier to protect Shyvana. And it was just strong enough to protect the half dragon from the explosion of ooze. Shyvana, though wounded would survive.

As Talon and Cassiopeia protected the right flank, they were surprised when Vladimir appeared before them. Talon slew a wave of voidlings and called out, "Crimson Reaper you were once Noxian, why do you fight for the void?"

"The Void offers me the power I desire." Was his response. "Even Noxus will fall the to void's power. Come join me."

Talon turned to look at the vampire. "Enjoy the taste of my blade." And with that Talon jumped onto Vlad. He cut and slashed at Vlad. Blood flowed out of him. However Vladimir would absorb the life force of Talon slowly. Vladimir could transfuse the life energy of an opponent and to himself. And Talon was weak and tired from fighting voidlings. Talon went for another use of his blades. Vlad responded by forming his sanguine pool. The pool was damaging Talon as well as healing Vlad. "There's nowhere to hide hemomancer!" Talon preferred a strait on fight. When Vladimir came out of the pool, he inflected Talon's life force with the most powerful spell a hemomancer could, a Hemoplauge.

Talon was weakened by the spell. And Vladimir's spells were more effective against the Noxian. And what they didn't expect was that Xerath, one that Cassiopeia and Talon thought was an ally chose then to reveil his intents then. Talon felt the Arcane Barrage from the Mage Ascendant. "Behold my power!"

"I thought you fought with us?" Cassiopeia knew this wasn't good. She once called Xerath an ally. They both shared no love for Sivir or Nasus, but to side with the Void was not something Cassiopeia expected.

"The Void will set me free!"

"You fool, the void will do away with you when they get the chance!"

"None will control me."

It was then apparent that it was no use for Cassiopeia to argue with Xerath. She would simply have to kill him and Vladimir. Thankfully it appeared that the voidlings had all just been dispatched that came on this flank, "I strike!" And with that Cassiopeia started shooting her poison and magic fangs at Xerath.

This did no good for Talon. Vladimir had overpowered the Noxian. Blood was flowing out of Talon's mouth. When it was obvious Talon could not raise his blade anymore Vladimir gave him the option of life, "Kneel before Vlad. I will let you live"

Talon spit blood at Vladimir, "Pathetic!" And with the last of Talon's energy he lashed out at Vlad.

Vladimir simply applied another transfusion with Talon's life force and then let the Hemoplauge explode inside Talon. It was enough to kill the Noxian, as his internal organs exploded and Talon fell to the ground, dead. Vlad turned his attention to Cassiopeia and Xerath.

Cassiopeia knew this wasn't good. See backed up until she could face both of them. Vladimir offered the same as Talon, "Kneel before Vlad and I will let you live."

But Vlad had made a crutial positioning mistake. He had walked towards Xerath. So much so that they were in range for both of were able to be hit with Cassiopeia more fearsome ablity. She channeled the same energy that caused her to transform into the serpent, she cast her Petrifying Gaze. Turning both Xerath and Vladimir into stone, albeit very briefly. She was concerned about what would happen now, since she could tell it happened killed them. She was ruining out of energy to keep casting poison and twin fangs.

Just then a large blast of energy shot past Cassiopeia, it hit Xerath. And then another, this time a large explosive shell. It hit and exploded Xerath. All's Cassiopeia heard was "Like Shooting fish in barrel." Then she realized the first shot was from Jayce and the second was Graves, from the left flank. They had come to save her! And from behind her Irelia dashed foward and was striking at Vladimir as he came out of his stone form.

"My blade is at your service, Cassiopeia!" And with that Vlad was in trouble.

"What is this, this can not be!"

"It ends here Crimson Reaper." And Irelia summoned her Transcendent blades and sliced through Vladimir. Vladimir could do nothing to stop Irelia's attacks. He had used too much to kill Talon. Now he was going to die at the hands of the Ionian Champion. Soon Irelia landed the killing blow. With that Vladimir essence scattered and blood leaked from Vlad's dead body.

What was left was Renekton and Nasus were battling. Everyone simply watched, in awe and horror, as the two were dueling. Renekton swung his large blade back and forth. He dashed from one side to the other. He made deep gashes on the skin of his brother. However they didn't phase Nasus. With every strike Nasus took some of Rekenton's energy from him. As more blows landed it was clear that Nasus was simply more powerful. Renekton fury just grew faster. And it empowered his abilities.

However over the course of a longer battle, Nasus would simply just out sustain Renekton. Nasus did not panic. He just kept landing siphoning strike after siphoning strike on his brother. And eventually they added up, Renekton fell to the ground, defeated by his brother. Nasus stood over Renekton, "Renekton was lost long ago, you are but his pale shadow." And with that Nasus dealt the killing blow. Renekton was dead. The last of the Void assault was dispatched.

Shyvana walked up and transformed back into her human state. She knelt at the ground of Jarvan. She took his lifeless torso in her arms and cried. The two had finally come to terms with her feelings. And now what would she tell his parents King Jarvan III and Lady Spiritmight?

She did not know what to do. The tears flowed from Shyvana. They had won that day, but at what cost?


	6. Acquiring the Items: Part III

The search party in the Shadow Isles was uneased by the what had happened. Evelyn was in their midst and had killed several patrols of Demacian soldiers. But also the fact the search party hadn't turned up anything. The foggy haze had prevented them from finding anything. No sign of any of the Shadow Isle champions. No clues to the location of the Ruined King's sword.

All of this meant tensions were high. Several people were sniping at each others throats. Fiora and Jax constantly bickered, mostly about who was better in a 'true' duel. Even though Jax had won both times they faced on summoner's rift, Fiora thought off the Fields of Justice would be different. Vayne was unhappy that she wasn't left to her own devises. Vayne felt she could hunt more effectively alone. Lucian wanted to go alone as well.

It was left to Xin Zhao and Quinn to keep everyone in line. Sona was trying to help out playing soothing melodies. But everything was going wrong.

"We need to stay grouped or else we will parish."

"Xin shut your mouth, I care not how many opponents you vanquished in combat. We can not work together anymore!" Fiora voiced her opinion.

Quinn then went to agree with Xin, "We have no leads, our only lead has given us nothing, what do you expect us to do?"

"I will hunt those who have fallen to darkness!" Vayne spoke her signature line.

At this time it seemed the forces of darkness had gotten into the minds of the champions. WuKong knew something must be done, "We can not fight amongst ourselves any longer."

"What do you have to add to this Monkey?" Olaf was heard from the corner as everyone turned to him.

The mocking from Lucian came loudest, "Wuju won't guide you to the Blade of the Ruined King!"

"It Will!" many dismissed the Monkey's words. He grew angry and was about to speak in anger.

Master Yi then simply put his arm on his apprentices shoulder, leaned in to the Monkey's ear and softly whispered, "To master wuju, you must also master knowledge of when you can not win and hence can not fight."

"But Master, they quibble against one another when the enemy is around us."

"To work together, you must know respect the others opinion. That can not happen, not with this group right now." Master Yi let this set in then continued, "We must let each other make their own decisions." The rest of the champions had started arguing again without those two, well everyone but Sona since she was mute. Master Yi signalled to WuKong to stand still. Master Yi calmly and simply walked into the center of the champions, while saying nothing. As he got in the center he waited until people would listen to him and his words of wisdom. "Fellow champions and soldiers of Demacia, we need a new course of action. In my years of studying Wuju I have learned to work together one must agree on the course of action." Master Yi looked around, "And it is clear we can not, our level of frustration with each other is folly to stay together." He held up his hand, "But to hunt alone, specifically out of revenge," He turned his body to face Vayne then Lucian while saying that, "would be even more folly. We have no idea or clues to where our item lies. Since we can not function as one group, let us split into smaller groups. This way we can stay say from an attack but those who can not work together can be separated. We can also cover the island in a more efficient manor."

"And who determines who goes in whose group?" Vayne said.

"What each champion's heart says will guide them." The Wuju master simply said.

The words set in and soon each champion agreed on that course of action. It was decided that three groups would be formed. And each was given a region of the Isles to explore.

* * *

><p>Everyone was trying to come to terms with what had happened the last day. The Demacian force that had come was cut by about two thirds. Talon and Sivir had also died. But most damning of all was that Prince Jarvan IV had been slain at the hands of Renekton. The members of the Demacian Royal bergade were collecting the body of their crown prince and making arrangement to protect his body for transport back to Demacia.<p>

In addition to the loses they sustained in the battle, Shyvana had become quite sick since the battle. The half dragon had took the outcome and Jarvan's death the hardest. She had a hard time eating, often throwing up the food she ate later in the day. She was always lethargic in the mornings and had to be helped around anywhere. It was as if she was lost as well.

Nasus had the group continue marching on towards the Temple where they thought Randuin's Omen and Mercury Treads were.

After they had set up camp at the temple base, Cassiopeia slithered up to Irelia's sleeping area. She got Irelia's attention and then asked her what was on her mind, "Why did you save me Ionian?" Was what Cassiopeia said, shocked by the previous events. Noxus and Ionia had been in a bitter dispute for years now. Cassiopeia had no love for the Ionians and was shocked that Irelia saved her.

"I stand resolute against the Void. I fight with any who go against the Void. Thus Ionia and Noxus must band together to defeat the Void. In the end Justice guides me to help you."

It was a long winded answer, "I will take what I can."

Irelia looked at her, realizing what was going through the serpent lady's mind, "I'm sorry about Talon."

Cassiopeia was crying at the thought of him, "He was like my brother, in every way but blood." First losing her father, and now Talon. It was taking its toll on Cassiopeia.

"I know how that feels. I lost my brother as well." Irelia then paused, "If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Irelia."

And the two champoins continued to march on with the rest of the survivors. That night they made camp at the temple base. Ryze and Taric started that night trying to look for the Randuin's Omen and Mercury Treads, using special light infused torches Lux gave them. A few of the surviving Demacia soldiers kept watch. The rest went to sleep, trying to gain back their strength from the days encounter.

* * *

><p>Ezreal in Viktor's Pulsefire suit and the Pridestalker Rengar were hunting for the elusive Kha'Zix and the Banchee's Veil he wore. The two were moving through most of the night. Ezreal had volunteered more to get away from the Noxian forces that surrounded them. Lead by Grand General Swain, unnerved him. But following around Rengar made him uncomfortable as well. Ezreal liked leading not following. He was the prodigal explorer after all.<p>

He mapped out many places and had explored the Shumira Desert. He had expected to go with them and the mostly Demacian force there. Lux was going there. And right now he wanted to be with her. He was constantly thinking about her. About what had happened the night before they departed. How he denied her desires. His own as well. Was he scared that it would be same as it was with Julia? Julia and him were just thirteen when they sneaked out one night, unknown to her parents. They were both barely past puberty and neither had any clue what they were doing. It didn't go as well as anyone made it out be. Afterwards Julia and him grew apart and broke up after that.

The event was a turning point in Ezreal's life. After mapping out all of the underground tunnels of Piltover at age eight he was a celebrity in Piltover. Young girls flocked over him and his flowing blonde locks. He could chose any young piltover female to be his girlfriend he wanted, any would throw themselves at him. Julia was the one he chose. And after it fell apart he went to Shumira Desert to regroup and prove to himself of his exploration capabilities. That is where he found the amulet of power. And shortly after that he joined the League of Legends and was even more famous.

These things lead Ashram to ask Ezreal to be the person who leads the expedition to try and find Icathia. Even though the Noxus would be supplying a lot of troops and champions and Ezreal hatred with Noxus was no state secret, Ashram still insisted that Ezreal lead them. Now he was regretted not turning down the former High Councilors request.

The two of them were moving around the mountain trails and the outskirts of Icathia. It seemed as if Rengar was moving around at random. He was getting tired, hungry and thirsty. He hoped the Pridestalker would soon relent and realize that his desire for revenge were driving him crazy.

However what Ezreal didn't know is that Pridestalker was following Kha'Zix trail.

The two of them made their way into the city ruins. They went around until they found what appeared to be a simply house. The house had its fair share of dust and other signs of lack of use. Rengar approached it in the moonlight, just enough for Ezreal to see. Rengar signaled for Ezreal to come up behind him. Ezreal didn't know what the Pridestalker was doing. So he walked up, very casually. As far as Ezreal was concerned there was nothing here.

But the trap was set. As Ezreal was in the middle of the street, He felt something. It was as if something was coming up behind him. He turned and as he did Kha'Zix became unstealthed and was about to slash his claws on him. Ezreal did something he had never done outside of the Fields of Justice, he used his natural magical talent and the power of the amulet to arcane shift away barely avoiding Kha'Zix claws.

As Kha'Zix missed Ezreal the Pridestalker leaped from the shadows of the house. He jumped on top of the Void Reveaver. As he did, Rengar threw his bolla to trap the voidborn. However the power of the banchee's veil stopped the bolla from landing. Kha'Zix immediately shot out his void spikes to slow or wound Rengar and then stealthed away. Now for most hunters this would be discouraging. But Rengar was ready for this. The Thrill of the Hunt was on. Kha'Zix could not escape the relentless persuit of the Pridestalker. Rengar was going to get the one trophy that had eluded him.

"I see you wicked creature!" and Rengar jumped on top of Kha'Zix again. This time the void creature knew he had to fight. The two engaged in combat. Striking, slashing, and parring blows with one another. Regar let out a viscous battle roar. Unlike the first time they met on the battle field both would not escape with their lives. One would die. One would be victorious.

At first it appeared that Kha'Zix had the upper hand. The Void Reaver had appeared to land more strikes than Rengar. But Rengar power sustain and consistant blows were too much. In the course of several seconds they had fought with one another, Rengar continued to attack with the same volition. Though Kha'Zix had made twice as many cuts, Rengar could shrug them off. Every blow landed by Rengar on Kha'Zix stuck. It seemed as thought the battle may last until morning. Until finally after another battle roar Rengar slashed with his weapon at Kha'Zix and when Kha'Zix blocked the blow with his claws, Rengar's weapon cut off the claws. There was a loud shriek of pain from the voidborn. So loud and so high pitched that it alerted the Noxian forces. Soon the patrols in the area were descending upon the area where .

Rengar continued to cut apart Kha'Zix until the void creature laid down, beaten and on the verge of death. Rengar raised his knife, "Adapt to this Kha'Zix" and plunged the knife strait into the chest of Kha'Zix. That was the death blow. Rengar had won that day. He had gotten the kill that had eluded him. To commemorate his killed, Rengar cut off the head of Kha'Zix and simply said "What a glorious hunt." He took the head of Kha'Zix and put the fabled Banchee's veil on his neck and went back to the house where he used Ezreal as bait.

Ezreal had been busy during that time. After he shifted away from Kha'Zix and avoided certain death in his mind he began speaking to himself. "That was close." he said then after he say Rengar jump and chase after Kha'Zix, "Did he use me to lure out that thing?" Ezreal was still shaken, but at the same time was surprized that the Pulsefire suit came with him as well. He figure to make sure he was fine before going after Rengar and Kha'Zix. He was checking to make sure everything was fine as he heard steps approaching, these were not the steps of men. He turned around to see the streets filled with tiny four legged creatures. "Voidlings." Ezreal said under his breath. Malzahar was nearby.

Ezreal had no choice right now. He had to fight. He fired shots from the Pulsefire cannon, as he started he knew he needed to use a more powerful shots. Apparently Pearl could detect Ezreal's thought and the computer said, "Mystic Shot armed." Under normal circumstances this would freak Ezreal out. But he the threat of death was too high on his mind for him to process what Pearl just said. And he began to fire Mystic Shots which were basically empower arcane bolts from his amulet. Ezreal didn't care as long as he could keep killing the swarm of voidlings approaching him. So the first of the voidlings were upon him. Ezreal had no choice but to Arcane Shift again away from danger. As he did, he had no time to check just keep shooting and firing Mystic Shots. Ezreal kept kiting back, killing swarms of voidlings in the process.

Soon the death and living voidlings filled the street and were coming for Ezreal. It appeared pointless, then Pearl spoke again. "True Shot Barrage charged." Ezreal didn't really know what that meant but at this point he didn't think about what that meant. It sounded big and powerful and right now Ezreal could use something like that.

"Pearl lets use that, NOW!" And Ezreal's arm charged and he pulled his arm in and then in a rapid motion extended his arm towards the street. A wide wave of Arcane energy filled the street and mowed down the remaining voidlings in the street. The 'True Shot Barrage" exploded into a house at the end of the street. After this Ezreal stared at the street then at his pulsefire suit and his arm with the Amulet. "Wow, that was intense." He would have a lot to talk about, and he didn't really know where to start.

* * *

><p>Rammus, Garen and Katarina were on the trail to Warmog's Armor. Rammus was scouting ahead at the edge of the Kumungu jungles. The scroll Ryze found said Warmog's Armor was in the 'Dark Woods' of Crystone. It was between the Plague Jungles and the Kumungu Jungle. Rammus had obtained his power from this region, which is why he volunteered to lead the group. Katarina and then Garen had volunteered to go with him. The three of them were making slow pace in Rammus' mind. But all humans moved slow and tired quickly to him.<p>

The translated scrolls and maps Ryze and Nasus gave him were very clear, at least to him. Maybe not to the Humans, Rammus couldn't tell. What he could tell is that there was a tension between the two. He knew their were rumors that the two were secret lovers. In fact his only true friend in the League, Blitzcrank had matched them as a top pairing with his matching service. Both had dismissed such rumors, but Rammus could sense there was something going on between the two humans who accompanied him.

It didn't really matter to him. Rammus just wanted to find Warmog's Armor and return to the Institute with it. He had found what appeared to be a good path along a river heading south that they could follow for a long stretch. He powerballed quickly back to the humans. "I've found a path. It goes along the river. OK?"

Garen and Katarina just nodded their heads in agreement and started following Rammus. That day they made poor time because the two humans could not keep up with the armadillo. When they stopped for camp that night it was a little off the river. At dawn Rammus began the next day of marching. Again the two humans slowed him down considerably. However soon the two would prove to be invaluable.

The river was coming to a short bend. As they made the turn towards the southwest a few paces ahead they could see it. A small dragon maybe eight feet in length. It was drinking on the edge of the river. Despite being as small as it was, Rammus knew this could kill the three of them. There was no point in a confrontation. Rammus stop and motioned for the two humans to be quite. Any noise and the dragon may turn its head, and wearing the bright read Thormail armor would make Rammus stand out to the Predator. It was a dragon that ate Rammus' kind. They had to avoid the beast. And they had to get across the river because Crystone area was to the east of their current location.

The river being only about three or four meters wide at this point made it easy to back a few hundred paces. There was a fallen tree that made a quasi crossing point while getting minimally wet. After they crossed the three went into the jungle. Since they could no longer follow the river banks the two humans were even slower than before. After several more hours of hiking they found a small clearing and made camp for the night. The two humans slept very deeply that night or at least Rammus thought so. But the armadillo awoke in the middle of the night. The moon was about half way between full and new moon and gave the armadillo enough light to get around without fire light. Rammus sensed something. This was survival instincts telling him that a predator was nearby.

He quickly looked around a took in his surrounding. Trying to figure out what was causing him such alarm. Then he realized it. Off in the distance Rammus say movement. There was some large predator close to them. Or worse it could be void's army out for them. Malzahar had killed Teemo and wasn't caught. He could be hunting the three of them, and it wouldn't be hard for the humans were easily followed.

He first went to Garen. Rammus shook the Demacian and Garen quickly awoke, "What, what is it?" He asked. Rammus made the silent motion.

"Predator." Is all Rammus said. Very softly and pointing towards where the motion was from.

"What?" Garen realized he said that louder than he should and whispered, "What is it?"

"Do not know."

"We need to wake Katarina." Again he made a lot more noise than needed, there was an element of panic in his voice.

Rammus motioned for Garen to get ready. Rammus slowly moved over to Katarina. As Rammus moved close to her, he saw and heard more brushes shaking. Whatever it was was getting closer. Rammus shook Katarina as well, the assassin responded much quicker than the Demacian and in do so in silence. She knew being awoken in the middle of the night was a sign they were in trouble. Rammus motioned in the directions of the movement and again said, "Predator."

Katarina just nodded. She looked over and found Garen. Katarina drew her daggers and Garen unsheathed his sword. Again Katarina did her actions in dead silence and Garen's sword made a sound. Then the was a sound from the direction of whatever was approaching them. Rammus knew what that sound was. It was the sound of dragon from the Shumira Desert, a kind that preyed on armadillos like him. And Rammus could then reconize what tipped him off, he realized that he could smell the breath of the dragon.

That is when Rammus knew that it was likely him that had lead the dragon here. Rammus didn't know how long the dragon had followed them. But then he told Katarina, "its a dragon."

"Are you sure." She so faintly replied Rammus could barely hear her, and Garen could not.

"Yes."

"What do we do?" was all she replied.

Before Rammus could speak next the dragon made its move. The dragon sprinted at Rammus and Katarina's position. Then in the dull moon light Katarina could finally see the beast and knew Rammus was correct. As Rammus made a motion to runaway, the beast changed its target. It did not go for the armadillo. It went the for the red head female. Katarina did all it could to dodge the lunges of the beast. He quick feet and wits let her out maneuver the dragon. As she moved and the beast came close to getting her with its attacks the assassin fluidly always struck back. Using her daggers to knick and cut the beast with every motion. Soon Katarina was several feet to the dragons right. Looking at the beasts eyes she thought it would finally back off, then it swung its tail at her. Katarina jumped over it with ease, however the dragon outsmarted her. Somehow it expected that move and whipped it tail upward and midair caught the assassin. She landed flat on her back. In that moment she thought she was dead.

The beast made a quick movement towards its prey. However as it was about to swope down on Katarina, Rammus powerballed into the Predator, knocking it to the side and away from Katarina. The dragon snorted and growled and then motioned back towards the two. Given Katarina's position and the Dragon being a natural predator of Rammus they were both doomed, even with the Thormail covering Rammus' shell. However this timed the two were saved by Garen. The Might of Demacia spirited in and swung his blade striking the corner of the dragons mouth before she could deliver her bite. Garen continued through the motion and spin around getting as much momentum as possible for the next strike. He hit the dragon in the side this time. Despite the massive blow Garen continued to spin and strike the creature. After several spins and viscous blows, Garen stopped spinning. He then took his blade in both hands, raised this hands with the blade pointing down and thrust the sword into the creatures back. The blow was Garen's way of giving Justice, Demacian Justice. He used it to finish off the wicked. For every time Garen used it on the battlefield it was the killing blow. And this time was no different.

The Dragon laid dead before them. "That was close." Garen said, then he turned to the other two, "How are the two of you?"

"Ok" was all Rammus said.

"I'll survive." Katarina retorted. She tried to hide the fact she was struggling to get back up.

Garen walked to the Noxian, "Here let me help you."

Katarina glared back at him but then relented, "Fine you can help me," and she took his hand and got up. "I'll be fine, just give my back some time to heal."

"Whatever you say." Garen replied. He pulled her up. And then they stared at each other in the moonlight. The two did not let go of each other's hands. With what moon light there was, Rammus could tell they were looking at each others eyes. Rammus had seen many humans look at each other just like that before. He let them continue to just stare at each others eyes for some time.

Rammus was losing patience. He finally 'coughed' to get their attention. They both looked over at Rammus as they realized they hadn't let go of each others hands and quickly let go trying to make it appear as nothing. "What was that?" Garen quickly asked as he pointed towards the dragon.

"Its a Shumira Dragon, judging by its size I think its the same one that we saw on the river banks today." Katarina responded

"Yes, it eats my kind. It followed me here."

"He followed you here?"

"She" Garen immediately twisted his head and faced Katarina again to give her a puzzled look. Katarina pointed to the dragon, "Look at her Crownguard, you can tell its a she, not a he."

Garen then walked back up to the dead dragon and inspected the corpse, "Oh it is a she." He turned his body back to them, "How could you tell in the moonlight Katarina?"

She leaned her head as smiled as if to tease the Demacian, "Learn to be more observant Crownguard."

Rammus stopped them from talking about the incident anymore now, "We need to get moving again, before the scavengers and other creatures arrive."

"I'm not going be getting any more rest tonight." Katarina said.

"Are you sure you are fine to continue on Katarina?"

"Yes I'm fine Crownguard." She motioned over to Rammus, "Lead the way Rammus."

"Ok." With that Rammus, Katarina and Garen collected their supplies and started marching again. And again Rammus didn't like how much the two humans were slowing him down. At least with his Thormail armor they could still see him, Rammus had to think about the positives.

* * *

><p>At dawn after Rengar's wounds were taken care of by the Noxian medics. The Champions and Reginald Ashram gathered in the streets where Ezreal and Rengar fought last night.<p>

"Reports?" Darius asked on his lieutenants.

"General there seems to be a spell placed on this building." He pointed to the one next to the house were Rengar used Ezreal as bait to lure out his now dead arch-rival. Darius flipped his wrist to dismiss the man.

Darius looked to Swain, who looked to Reginald. Ashram spoke, "Well let the mages examine this place."

Kassadin was with them this time and said, "I know this place."

Ashram wend over the him, "What is it?"

Kassadin had changed when he went into the void. His sanity had left him and never truly returned. "The portal to the Void is there."

"Are you sure?" Ashram asked. Kassadin simply shook his head up and down.

Swain had the Noxian forces surround the place. All the mages examined the power of the building. After inspection it was determined that an initial search party would go in and inspect the building. Swain asked for Voluneteers. "Who will go in first?"

"Mundo will go." it pleased Mundo to go into the building. And you know Mundo goes where Mundo pleases.

"Anyone else?" Swain asked.

"I will go with my colleague." Singed said.

"Let's make this fun." Warwick chimed in. He was always willing to go in and hunt.

No one else spoke up, thus three Zaunite scientists; Dr Mundo, Singed and Warwick were to lead the charge into the building.

They went to the front door, which was locked. "Mundo Smash." and then Mundo kicked in the front door.

"I can smell their fear." Warwick couldn't really smell anything. He was simply excited to hunt down more prey.

The three entered the building. The room was an entrance that was mostly a hallway to side doors. They checked each door and not much was in the rooms. But then one room seemed different. Warwick noticed that it appeared smaller than it should. So they entered it, none of the three were giving any caution, they boldly went anywhere they pleased. They felt around the wall and noticed it was a fake wall. After tearing down the thin wood it reveled a staircase that lead down. The three again boldly just went down the steps.

When they got down stairs the basement was as large as the entire structure. And then they saw what Kassadin was talking about. There was an inter dimensional rift down here. One that could transport a being from one plane to another. The three assumed it was a rift to and from the Void. And they were right. This is where Kassadin entered the void and returned. Malzahar had conjured small temporary portals to the void. But nothing like this. This one was stable.

"Void Rift is right there." Singed pointed at the portal.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Warwick replied. The three knew what it was.

Dr Mundo was fascinated by the portal, "Mundo want to go in and inspect."

"I do not think that is a wise decision, Dr Mundo."

Mundo did not heed the words of Singed. Mundo walked towards the rift. Singed went to stop him but Warwick held out a paw stopping Singed. Warwick knew they wouldn't stop Mundo's curiosity.

So Mundo approached the Void Rift, and as he got next to it, Mundo threw his infected cleaver at the portal. The cleaver went right into the right. And for a split second nothing happened. Then the portal changed. It appeared that a large slit of purple went down the middle. Then the three heard words coming from the slit, "You are too late organics. The Void will conquer all of your realm!"

Mundo spoke for the three when he said, "This no good."

And then the Rift exploded. It was a massive burst of energy that destroyed the rift. The shockwave was felt above ground as well. Then the house caved in.

"What was that?" Reginald Ashram asked.

Kassadin cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. When the Noxian medics got to him, he simply kept repeating, "This rift is closed."

* * *

><p>The group champions in the Shadow Isles with Lucian marched along. They were going towards the one time home of Thresh, when he was human, or least this was the rumor Lucian had discovered. Lucian had been obsessed with finding the Chain Warden. When Eve had terrorized the group and they hadn't found the Ruined King's sword tension had boiled over. When Master Yi suggested they break into groups Lucian saw this as an opportunity to break into smaller groups and explore other parts of the Isles. He knew he could find use this to hunt down Thresh.<p>

Following Lucian were Fizz, Gangplank, Nami, Nidalee, Varus and a contingent of Demacian soldiers. They took a good pace to where Lucian wanted to go. The constant fog impaired their movement so they were going as fast as desired. However it was fast enough to get to the area where it was said Thresh resided.

They soon came to what appeared to be an old cottage in the clearing. The cottage was dimly light on the inside. Lucian took charge, "Ok I'll go inside and investigate this."

He went inside the cottage, alone. When he opened the door and stepped inside he could see the light was coming from the back room. His weapons were already drawn. But he was more ready right now. He slowly gripped the door knob. Then he gently twisted it open, making as little noise as possible. As the latch clicked that it was open Lucian threw the door open and aimed his guns right at the middle of the room.

Lucian dropped his jaw at what he saw. There in the middle of the room sitting at a table was a women eating her meal. She was a women Lucian had seen before but not for a long while. "Senna?"

"Yes my love?" She didn't appear to be a ghost.

"How can this be?" Senna was dead, Thresh had her soul.

"I'm so sorry." Had the Chain Warden just tricked him this entire time? What was going on.

Then Lucian heard the chain. But it was too late. Thresh had thrown his chain and wrapped it around upper body and arms Lucian. "Thresh I should of known!"

"Your soul will make a nice pairing with your wife's."

"What dark magic have you done here!"

"You can thank Yorick for seeing your wife's ghost before your death."

"You can not win, I have backup outside."

"Oh, their souls will go nicely with yours today."

Outside the group heard Lucian cry out in pain. This got everyone's attention. Fizz was the first to speak, "Let me at um."

Gangplank held Fizz and the rest back, "Lucian chose his path poorly. Let us attack strategically." Gangplank took charge and had the forces surround the building. Then as they were about to enter the cottage, Lucian exited the cottage. "What happened?" was what Gangplank said.

"Nothing." was Lucian's response.

"Something isn't right." Nami was concerned.

"You don't say fish do ya." Gangplank knew something was up as well. "What was inside matey?"

They didn't know but this Lucian was a spirit controlled by Yorick and Thresh. But other champions of the Shadow Isles were around. Lucian didn't say anything. Then Gangplank acted, "he took out his pistol and fired at the legs of Lucian. When Lucain didn't flinch or react everyone knew. "He's a ghost mateys. Be on the look out."

Varus drew his bow, "The guilty will know agony." And Varus shot an arrow through the ghost of Lucian destroying the abomination. Gangplank fired his pistol into the area, a magical power he gave to raise the moral of all his allies in the area.

Then from the south flank an explosion killed several of the Demacian guards. For Karthus was laying waste to the area around them. Then to the north flank Hecarim came charging in. "Behold the might of the Shadow Isles!" Then Yorick and Thresh existed the cottage, their trap was sprung.

Gankplank signaled for who to attack where. Fizz and Nami went after Karthus. Gangplank and Nidalee went for Thresh and Yorick. While Varus and some Demacian's attacked Hecarim.

Varus began by firing volleys of arrows at the phantom centaur. Hecarim went strait for the arrow of retribution. Hecarim quickly overpowered Varus. Hecarim swung his giant polearm around the head of Varus. It was a devastating blow, and Hecraim did it again and again. Faster and faster destroying Varus. The troops near Varus did nothing to stop the centaur's blows. With his life force almost gone Varus brought forth the last of his magical powers.

As Hecarim swung his polearm for the final killing blow he said words of terror, "embrace death."

"I already have." And then from Varus' bow sprung his Chain of Corruption, locking down the centaur from moving. Hecarim, still in striking distance of Varus, cleaved Varus removing his remaining life force from his body.

Things were going better for Nidalee and Gangplank. Nidalee was able to land powerful spears onto both targets. Whenever Yorick summoned another small ghoul Gangplank was just able to shoot it and kill it with his pistol. Nidalee and Gangplank would soon dispatch those two if left without help.

However Hecarim soon broke free of the curse Varus had done with his dieing powers. He then stampeded over towards the two, "Cower!" as Hecarim channeled the Onslaught of Shadows.

Gangplank had his magical orange ready. He bit into it as Hecarim's spirits flew by and ate it to remove the curse on his mind. Nidalee wasn't so lucky. Though she was able to turn into a cougar and pounce away from Hecarim's spirits, to avoid them put her right in the path of Thresh's Death Sentence. And after she was hooked Yorick's ghouls and Hecarim's polearm made short work of the cougar.

On the other side of the field. Karthus' lay wastes were killing off Demacian Soldiers left and right. Any who did approach were slain by the magical energy of Karthus Defile before they could get into melee range. But soon Nami and Fizz entered the fray.

"I'll show you a watery grave." And with that Fizz used his Urchin Strike at Karthus. Then Fizz empowered his Seastone Trident.

Karthus continued to channel his defile and raise his archangel's staff for casting lay wastes, "For the Unliving." As he tired to dispose of the more nimble fighter in Fizz.

"Your skittles don't hurt me!" Fizz taunted Karthus as he continued to juke them.

Nami supplied support as she gave Fizz's trident a set of Tidecaller's blessings. She also started an ebb and flow on herself, which bounced to Karthus and then Fizz. She then launched an aqua prison and it landed on Karthus' location.

"Shark!" Fizz threw his magical bait to chum the waters under Karthus location. Soon a mighty shark came up from the ground and swollowed Karhus whole, killing the lich for the last time.

However Karthus was a lich. And as such his ghost stood at the location where Fizz and Nami had slain his body. The ghost spoke words of horror, "My song is one of death." And then Karthus began to sing the Requiem. A red beam from the sky chanelled down on top of Gangplank, Fizz and Nami and the rest of the Demacian soldiers. Gangplank knew this wasn't going to be good given he was battling Yorick, Hecarim, and Thresh at the same time.

The most feared pirate in all the land was about to die and he called out to Nami and Fizz, "Save yourselves Mateys!"

Nami did the one thing she could. "Oceans Spill Forth!" And she summoned a mighty title wave. Before the wave hit Karthus' song ended. The spell did serious damage to the minds and bodies of the three it affected. It killed Gangplank and the rest of the Demacian soldiers. And the lich Karthus was no more, but his damage had been done.

The tidal wave came. Fizz and Nami were able to ride the wave, being creatures of water. Even in their hurt state they would ride the tidal wave to the Ocean away from the trap Thresh had laid. When they got to the Ocean the tidal wave ended.

"We need to find the others." Nami spoke, "Quit flopping around, we need to keep moving Fizz."

All fizz replied was, "I'm hurt."


	7. Acquiring the Items: Part IV

Ashe, Kayle and Caitlyn were in charge at the Institute of War. The three champion had stayed behind to gather troops, negotiate with other regions for supplies, keep a central hub of intel, and keep the people calm. Patience was growing thing among the commoners. The people were scared and with good reason. Lack of knowledge of what was to come was making a panic. Ashe had received a message from her advisers in Freljord and called a meeting with the other two.

Ashe looked at the two, "Kayle and Caitlyn. I have disturbing news."

"What is it Ashe?" Caitlyn asked her.

Ashe went strait to what she had been told, "My sources say that there are rumors in my homeland. The story being spread is that Lissandra is dead; the Ice Witch, Trundle and the Trolls have sided with the Void."

"Do we have any word from Lissandra or the Frostguard of her location?" Kayle quickly asked.

Ashe responded with a simple word, "No."

"And what of the Troll King?"

"He hasn't been seen since he departed from Sejuani, Tyrndamere, and Braum." This was news that did not sit well with Ashe. And Caitlyn let out a sigh of disappointment.

"This is not good." Kayle responded. "Any more that side with the void is a bad sign. Can this rumor be true?"

The Queen of Freljord responded with sadness in her voice and the truth, "We have nothing to disprove it."

"My instincts tell me to work on the assumption that it is true. We must try and keep this rumor from spreading to other regions." Kayle was forward with her beliefs.

Ashe had other thoughts though. They went to her people and the others in Runeterra, "We need a something to raise the hopes of the people." Ashe said to the other two.

"We have nothing to give them Frost Archer." Kayle replied. "We can only be strong and show the might of the League and the futility of siding with the void."

"The people are growing scared, they grow weary. The league has done nothing to qualm their fears of the void. And soon more will openly side with them." Ashe was pleading with Kayle for her to think of something else. Not everyone had the conviction of an angel.

"I've arrested too many protesters that have claimed the only way to live is through allegiance with the void." Caitlyn interjected

"Vessaria's executive order has allowed you to dispense with all of them." Kayle retorted. She was referencing the High Councilor of the League of Legends, who by the power vested in her that any public outcry to side with the void was outlawed. Caitlyn was put in charge of enforcing the decree.

"Sooner or later there will be outright rebellion in Zaun I fell."

Ashe looked down. "The word I've heard from my homeland isn't good."

"No it isn't, Ashe." Caityln was thinking the same things as Ashe.

"We will prevail. Do not lose hope." Kayle was trying to get the other two women to keep their spirits up. Fortunately something positive was about to happen that would give something all the people of Runeterra needed right now.

Hope

At that point Soraka entered the room, "Judicator, Sheriff, and Frost Archer. The three Rakkor Champions have returned to the Institute of War!"

With that Ashe and Caitlyn quickly turned and faced the Star Child, "Do they have the Sunfire Cape?" Kayle asked.

"They do." Soraka said.

"Let us talk to them immediately!"

The three went done to the Gates of the Institute of War and met the three. Each were wearing completely different outfits from before. Diana was dressed in more pink and light purple than the dark blue of her normal attire. Leona was equipped with bright silver shinning armor, not her usual bright sunshine gold colors; and she was wearing a bright orange locket in the shape of a phoenix on her neck, the same shape of her new shield. Pantheon was dressed in completely different attire as well, Ashe thought he looked to be in full metal suit of armor.

Soraka was the first to speak, "Where is the Sunfire Cape? The messenger said you have it."

"We do." Pantheon replied. Pantheon pulled off his pack and pulled out a cape. The cape appeared to burn bright. Like it was fire. And the brightness though not quite matching the intensity of the sun was similar to that of the sun.

"This surely is it." Soraka said as she inspected the cape. "Tell us of how you found the item."

The three looked back at one another, "It will be a long story Star Child." Diana finally said.

"We have time before the others come back." Ashe replied. Finally there was good news to tell the people. Perhaps this news would spread and people would gain the ability to hope again. Ashe could only hope for that.

* * *

><p>Lissandra had sent word to Trundle. The Troll King quickly responded. "What is it Ice Witch?"<p>

"Cho'Gath has requested your presence and that of your eighty best warriors."

_Eighty warriors?_ Trundle didn't like where this was going. He didn't like the deal Lissandra had made with Cho'Gath and the Void. In fact he had secretly sent word to other Freljord forces of the Winter's Claw, that said the Frost Queen had aligned with the Void. The Ice Witch had let him live to form an alliance. Now he wished that he had just fought openly with Lissandra that day. For he rather take his chances in a 1v1 than with the Void as well.

Trundle held back his fear and gave the answer to get rid of Lissandra right now, "I'll gather as many as I can. Where do you want us, what is our mission?" He wanted as much information as possible.

"To the Howling Abyss Bridge."

"So be it Ice Witch."

Trundle came back to the Troll Armies. He gathered up about eighty of his warriors. Trundle knew better than too have his best warriors. He held back his best ones, but still accumulated eighty strong and capable warriors. He didn't want the Void to betray him but he wanted his troops to be strong enough to carry out whatever attack Cho'Gath required. He knew they would not be going to open combat with the League Champions. Most of them were at the Institute of War. His scouts had found no evidence of military forces coming to the Freljord, near the Trolls domain.

Trundle lead the eighty-one trolls to the place Lissandra told him to. Lissandra and Cho'Gath were there waiting. The large red and black monster was visible against the white snow for a long ways. His size would frighten any human, though the trolls didn't know fear. Except for Trundle, he did not what to know what was about to happen.

"I see you have brought the warriors required of you Troll King." the Terror of the Void spoke so loudly echos could be heard.

"I have, what do you request of us?"

Lissandra pointed to the other side of the Bridge. Cho'Gath gave the orders, "We need all of your forces on the other side of the bridge."

Trundle gave the orders to the trolls. They followed their leader. Soon they marched in rows of four across the bridge and huddled on the other side. When the had all left. Cho'Gath looked at Trundle, "You need to go as well."

Trundle looked right at the Void Creature, "I will stay at your side. Help you give orders."

"I said go over there."

"It is better tactically if I stay here." Trundle was growing more worried about what was about to happen.

Lissandra came to his defense, "Trundle is more wise than any troll should be. Terror of the Void, I feel you should trust his words."

Cho'Gath looked at the Ice Witch and back to Trundle. Finally he spoke and said, "So be it."

Then Cho'Gath turned to face the bridge, "Let the ritual begin." was spoken so loud it echoed for a long time. Cho'Gath looked skyward, and raised all four of his claws and arms to the sky. Then an invisible wall was formed, soon the trolls realized they were trapped on that side of the bridge. And soon the a black sphere formed in the middle. "Your souls will feed the Void!" and then all of the troll warriors were absorbed into the sphere. Their cries of terror filled Trundle's ears.

Trundle had to find out what just happened. But didn't want to let the other two find out of his doubts. "What was that?"

Lissandra turned to Trundle and put an arm on his shoulder, "You will find out in due time Troll King."

Cho'Gath turned to him, "The Void thanks you the Trolls sacrifices. You will be rewarded in time."

Trundle had to keep up his appearance, "The Trolls will do anything to help out the Void!"

"We know they will, for to face the Void is death." Cho'Gath was not to be messed with right now. Trundle would have to find his moment to show his position. Right now he had to get back to the Trolls. Then send out scouts to find out what just happened. For he was not going to be told today. Alls that Trundle knew is that this wasn't good.

* * *

><p>The group in Shumira Desert was still trying to regroup after Xerath's betrayal. They were trying to find Randuin's Omen and Mercury Treads. Ryze and Taric had gone to work immediately. So far Ryze and Taric had found the Mercury Treads. They were easy to find in the Temple. Randuin's Omen was more hidden.<p>

Yauso, Taric, and Graves were one of the search parties going through some of the Temple tunnels. Nasus had decided to try and divide to more quickly search the temples. Lux's light torches helped out quite a bit in finding their way through the temple tunnel system. Taric was following on the paths that him, Ryze and Nasus charted out. It could be the location of Randuin's Omen.

Soon they got to what should of been another path. But strangely the path was walled off, "End of the line boys." Graves who was leading the three said.

"I do not understand." Taric held out the map to look at it. "There should be no wall here."

"Perhaps this map is wrong." Yauso was growing frustrated by everything that was happening and the fact Graves kept calling both of them 'boys'.

However this was merely a trap. Brand had summoned enough fire magic to reform the stones and put a wall here. It was the perfect place to ambush. At first none of the three noticed the circle below them.

"Do you hear that laughing?" Yauso was hoping it wasn't because he was losing his mind.

Then the laughter became louder, it was an evil laugh. The three turned to see Brand in the hallway they just passed. "The Inferno begins." And then Brand's Pillar of flame engulfed them. The Pillar of Flame ravaged their bodies and burned their organs.

Taric pointed his gem encrusted hammer at the Burning Vengeance. "You shall be crushed Brand."

"Your scars will be the warning to all!" and with that he threw a magical burning flame at Taric. In response Taric shot his own magical energies at Brand, which briefly dazzled Brand's mind. Though Brand's Sear did more to Taric. Taric's magical aura defended against physical attacks, but against the pure magical fire of Brand, it was of no use. Graves and Yauso minds and bodies were severly hurt by Brand's fire magic. "Burn!" And then Brand's burning energies were used again. At this point Brand started gloat with laughter.

Graves had been inprisoned and endured years of torture. He had escaped and joined the League to get revenge on Twisted Fate, who double crossed him. Graves thought he would never endure such physical and mental pain again, but he was wrong. What Brand's power was doing to his body made what happened in the Zaun prison like getting a bee sting.

Taric reached for his Ruby to channel it. He knew that alone he would be no match for Brand. Looking at Graves he did not think that Graves could defeat Brand either. Thus Taric channeled his Ruby stone and gave all he had left to heal Yauso, "Ruby for Vigor!" And with that Yauso received Taric's last healing spell.

Yauso realized what Taric had done, but so had Brand. Brand launched his most powerful ability, and shot his Pyroclasm at Graves. It hit Graves then bounced to Taric. At this point it was about to hit Yauso. It was clear that the Pyroclasm had finished off Graves and was liking to do the same to Taric. Things looked bleak. But in that split second Yauso summoned and channeled all the wind techniques he could, there was only one option.

Yauso swung his sword and used all the power he could, "FACE THE WIND!" and then a Wind Wall stopped the Pyroclasm from getting to Yauso.

"Is that Fire Proof?" Brand was mocking the unforgiven wanderer. Brand was supremely confident he would still be able to finish off Yauso.

Yauso knew two could play at this game, "If you've come to kill me, I hope you brought friends, fire mage."

Brand pointed directly at Yauso, "I will purify this one." as if he was talking to some partner or something.

Yauso didn't look around to see if there were more. He just concentrated on killing Brand. Then Brand took his hands raised them in the air and jerked them down quickly. Yauso then realized that the floor had turned red. It was just like before when Brand started the battle. Yauso had no choice but to dash to Brand using his sweeping blade technique. Yauso narrowly avoided the Pillar of Flame.

But now we could dash again to Brand for a short time. For if Brand was somehow able to flash away Yauso knew he would be trouble. But flash was a special summoner magic used on the fields of Justice. Fortunately for Yauso, off of the fields of Justice, Brand had no such power.

At melee range Yauso decimated Brand. Brand needed ranged and distance to out play enemies. But Yauso was right on top of him.

"Ton!" Yauso poked the first part of Steel Tempest. "Hasag!" Another activation. And finally the third part of Steel Tempest, "Aseryo!". Being in melee range of Brand allowed Yauso to not miss. And with that the wind knocked Brand into the air. At this point Yauso could use Last Breath and he did. Yelling, "Sorye Ge Ton!" as Yauso cut up Brand in the air.

After that Brand fell to the ground. He did not get up, "How could you do this? I can not be defeated. I am the Fire that cleanses the world!"

"You have no cure for fools, fire mage."

Yauso held his blade to Brand's throat, "This body is just one of many."

Yauso cut the throat killing Brand, releasing the spirit of Kegan Rodhe in the process. Yauso sheathed his sword and looked around he could only say the words he had said too many times before. "Death is like the wind, always by my side."

* * *

><p>Master Yi's party was exploring another part of the Shadow Isles. They had made camp for the night. They made little progress in finding the Ruined King's sword. That night Master Yi was giving some more mediation lessons to WuKong. The Monkey had been Yi's greatest blessing. For a long time, Yi thought the teaching Wuju might die with him. But they would not, for in a short time WuKong would carry the teachings of Wuju to new students.<p>

There were others in their travel party that could use some mediating lessons as well, "Are we even sure the thing exists, and why does this sword hold any power? We can defeat the Void in a duel without this blade of the ruined king." Fiora was hitting the point of total frustration. She easily dispatched another set of Demacian soldiers sparing with her. Master Yi found this a good time to show Fiora a lesson.

"Wu time for a lesson"

WuKong stood up without hesitation and grabbed his staff, "Yes Master."

"Watch and learn." With that Yi took his blade and sheathed it. WuKong thought that was unusual as he normally unsheathed his blade for a lesson. But Master Yi was walking to the other side of camp. WuKong followed as Yi walked right next to Fiora. "Mistress Laurent, may I be of some assistance?"

"What do you want Wuju master?" Her disdain and hatred of Yi was very clear. Fiora thought she deserved the respect and praise that Yi and Jax received in the League of Legends. They were the two most feared swords wielders, Fiora was never considered better than third.

"Would you like a worth opponent?" Everyone was dead silent after Yi said those words.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"If you would except."

"I do." this got everyone in camp attention. So the hushed tones of a Master Yi and Fiora dual were spreading. Soon everyone who wasn't at post gathered around.

Soon Yi and Fiora had their sheathed blades and circling each other around each other. Fiora was sizing up her opponent. Her covered blade held out in front of her face, at the ready. Yi just held his sword with both in front on him. They had met on the Fields of Justice before. But this was real life, not under the directions of summoners. Fiora knew this was her chance to show everyone she was the greatest duelist.

"I never hold back Wuju master." It was Fiora giving one last warning. She fully expected to be victorious.

"This will be a harsh lesson duelist." Yi did not mince his words.

This angered Fiora and she could not hold back any longer. She lunged at Yi. Yi was ready for the move. They struck blow for blow. Sword to sword. Every one of their attacks countered by the other.

Yi went for a longer than normal swing. With his bigger blade he hoped to over power the Demacian. However she was able to counter using her techniques and absorb the blow, "Poor Form!" Fiora was boasting. She felt she would wear down the old man.

But Yi was the master of Wuju Style. It was Yi's time to act now, "Watch and learn." And then Yi began attacking at a rate rarely seen off the Fields of Justice. He also moved so much faster than the younger female.

Fiora knew she was in trouble. She had no choice but to use her finishing move. She had to Blade Waltz. And she did. But what she did not expect was for Yi to hold his blade up and stand still. "I'm Mediating" was what came out of his mouth. It appeared as if Yi was giving up. Except to WuKong, He knew his master strategy. Yi had done that WuKong many times when they battled.

After the blade waltz was done, it was if Yi had not taken a blow. For a normal human any of the blows Fiora rendered would knock them unconscious. But Yi wasn't fazed. "How can you do that?"

Yi's responce was simple and to the point, "Wuju Style." and then Fiora was caught off guard, Yi used his sword to put Fiora on her back foot and when Yi twisted his sword angle Fiora had to put her weight on her front foot to respond. Yi knew this and the duelist would be in no position to stop him as Yi used the back of is sheathed blade to knock Fiora to her back.

At this Yi held his blade downward at Fiora, he had won this night. The crowd gave a huge applause to which Yi simply motioned for them to stop. He did not care for the acknowledgement. He put his blade to the side and reached out with his hand. Fiora didn't not take it and simply got up on her own. "How did you defeat me? I'm am clearly better!"

"Master Yi is the greatest duelist!" WuKong was unhappy that Fiora and her ego could not admit defeat. Yi held up his hand for WuKong to not speak anymore.

"It is a simple lesson you must learn Fiora. One that WuKong was able to teach me."

"And what is that?"

"Anger gives motivation without purpose." She looked at Yi, "Your anger has motivated you. Your anger at your father. Your anger at Jax on the notoriety and praise. Your anger at me. It has lead you to be a great fighter. But you're purpose is lacking. That is how I was able to defeat you. You had anger but no purpose. You fight blindly."

"And what is my purpose, oh wise Yi?" mocking was Fiora way of venting her anger at losing.

"That you must find for yourself. I can not help you find it."

"And when will I find my important purpose?"

"You will know when it finds you."

Fiora could take no more of Yi's wisdom and went off to her tent for the night. She didn't have a watch that night.

"Master that was most impressive. You mediated to counter her most powerful ability!"

"It was simply Wu, an opponent must know a way to disrupt my mediate." And Yi was right. This is how WuKong had learned his most powerful technique. WuKong would spin his staff so quickly that Yi called the motion a 'Cyclone'. "There is nothing more than sleep you will need tonight. I will aid the watch." Yi had learned to mediate for a short while instead of sleeping. Ever since the last patrol that Evelyn had killed, Yi had not slept. Thus the tent he shared with WuKong was just the Monkey's at night.

"As you wish Master." They bowed at each other and went the separate ways. WuKong towards their tent, Yi towards the first night watch.

As WuKong entered the tent he was surprised to find a glow from the inside. He held his staff at the ready. And as he opened the flap he was surprised to find a nine tail fox in his tent. Ahri held her finger against her lips as if to signal quite. The glow was from her orb.

"What are you doing here Ahri?"

"I thought you might want some company tonight."

He looked her with a twist. "I'm not interested tonight." Tonight was the not the time or place for another tryst with the nine tailed fox.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ahri I'm sure, not with the threat of death surrounding us."

"For some men that would be a turn on."

"Not tonight."

"Your loss." After she said that, WuKong grabbed her and softly kissed the fox. They exchanged looks, conformation of their feelings.

With that Ahri made her way outside and back to her night watch, the nine tailed fox didn't need sleep. The souls of men she had seduced gave her stamina to never rest. Since joining the League she and WuKong had bonded as those that were not true humans. That bond had expanded to something else at the Institute, though few other than Master Yi knew. WuKong thought he had hide his feelings for the Fox after their first night together, and then after breakfast Yi told him that he knew and that WuKong could not let the relationship get in the way of training. And so far WuKong hadn't let it get in the way, though he felt Ahri would try and charm him at any possible instance.

* * *

><p>"What is the report?" Swain asked Ashram and other clearing the wreckage of the explosion. It had taken quite a lot of time to do that.<p>

The head of the excavation replied, "Grand General, We were able to find the bodies of the three that went into the building," He looked down at his sheet, "Dr. Mundo, Warwick, and Singed; all three died in the explosion."

"What caused the explosion?" Swain asked.

"Grand General, we can not find a cause." Swain dismissed the soldier.

Here Reginald Ashram took charge. "From speaking with Kassadin we believe the Void was closing the Portal they had open their realm. The energy released was that of closing the rift."

Swain asked, "Can they release this kind of bomb at will?"

"Only if they open a new stable rift."

Swain asked the obvious follow up question, "Can they form a new rift?"

"It takes incredible energy and sacrifice. In my years of hunting for Icathia I have found texts that reference this portal's creation. I have read that for each portal as stable and large enough for monsters like Cho'Gath to come through it may take a many as a hundred souls. And there can be only one stable Void Rift at any one time, however small temporary rifts like can be summoned at any time, Malzahar has summoned them on numerous occasions."

"What is the void's course of action?" Ezreal asked.

The Master Tactician spoke next, "Even with creatures as powerful as Cho'Gath, to conquer all of Runeterra the Void will need an army of Void creatures. Thus the Void will be looking to create a new stable rift."

Ezreal spoke again, "Where would could the new Void Rift be?"

Ashram responded, "That I do not know. However since this Void Rift is destroyed, and we have the Banchee's Veil, our job here is done. We should get back to the Institute of War and report."

"We will need to leave soldiers here to make sure the Void does not come back." Swain said.

"You make the military strategy Jericho. The rest of us are heading back."

Ezreal heard the words and was glad to be going home.

* * *

><p>Ryze, Nasus, Irelia, Jayce, and Yauso had gone to look at the destruction that Brand had done. Lux and Shyvana stood in the tent. Shyvana had asked to speak with Lux after several days of solitude.<p>

Lux entered the tent, "Shyvana you wanted to talk?"

"Yes Lux, I..."

Lux walked up to Shyvana and sat next to the half dragon. "I know you and Jarvan were close."

"I do not think you know how close."

"Well I remember when he went on his sojourn. Many in the press thought he was dead. He was gone for so long. There were rumors that Garen would marry his sister Regina to ensure the continuation of the Royal family. And then he returned but not with all his men and you were with him. I don't know what you went through. I know that no one who came back ever talks about the journey."

"Well yes, I met Jarvan and the rest of his soldiers. And they had just fought a dragon. The same one who killed my father. I agreed to help them get rid of the cursed thing. That skull they brought was the skull of that dragon."

"I understand, he help you get closure for your father's death."

"It was more than that."

"How?"

"Since we returned, we spent a lot of time together. And I feel that serving his father gave me purpose."

"Every Demacian take's pride in serving King Jarvan III."

"It was more than that." Shyvana shifted and started to move around. "I felt serving the King, made me closer to him. And I always felt something towards Jarvan IV. And," She paused and Lux let her collect her thoughts, "the night before we departed, he asked me..."

Lux wanted to know the answer, "Asked you what?"

Shyvana sighed and collected herself, "He asked me if I would be Queen of Demacia."

Lux's jaw dropped, "He asked you want?"

"He asked me to be his Queen when the time came."

"Did King Jarvan or Lady Stormshield know of this?"

Shyvana dropped her head, "Not yet, we, I knew he was going to tell them when we got back."

"I did not know."

"Only his Royal Guard knew about us."

"Shyvana I am so sorry."

"That is not the problem now Lux."

"That is not the problem? What is the problem?"

"Do you know I have been sick since the fight..."

"Yes I have known. How you feel ill in the mornings. How you have a hard time keeping your food in. You lack of energy. Shyvana that is all normal after losing the one you love."

Shyvana paused, "It is also a sign of something else."

"What else?"

Shyvana rubbed her abdomen. Luxanna caught on and eyes widened, "Are you with child?"

"I do not know. I was hoping you could tell me if I was with child."

"That is not my expertise. But if you are with child we need to get you to eat food. I will do all I can to make sure you keep the child alive."

"Thank you, Luxanna."

"It is my duty to help the future ruler of Demacia." Lux said as she put her hand on Shyvana's belly.

"Oh and Lux."

"Yes."

"I haven't told anyone else about this, not even the Royal Guard. I hope to keep this between the two of us until we return to Demacia."

"Of course, Shyvana."

* * *

><p>Master Yi's party had not made much progress in finding the Blade of the Ruined King. Fiora was still unhappy about losing the dual to Master Yi. Poppy and Galio kept constant watch over the area. Ahri was always by WuKong's side. Sona played hyms to help the moral of the group. They were making their way back to the Ocean to signal the ships of their progress or lack thereof.<p>

However as they got to the coastline. They found two unexpected surprises. Nami and Fizz were waiting for them. WuKong was the first to spot them, he ran up to them. Seeing Fizz lay on the ground he spoke to the other one, "Nami what happened, why are you two here, where are the others?"

"Everyone else is dead. Thresh set a trap for us, with Yorick, Hecarim, and Karthus. We were able to kill Karthus but everyone else in our party is dead. And I don't know if Fizz can survive much longer."

"Let's get a medic and you two to the ship." WuKong got the medic to them and had the Demacian troops signal Miss Fortune and the ships. It was not long until Fizz and Nami were on the boat.

After a little time the group gathered to discussed their plan now. As they gathered WuKong opened the conversation, "What shall we do now Master?"

Fiora knew what she wanted to do. "I say we go after those champions."

"That is foolish, did you not hear the fact that four champions were slaughtered?" Galio said.

"What course of action do you feel Master Yi?" Poppy asked.

Master Yi thought about, "Fiora is more right than not. Our Job is to find the Blade of the Ruined King. Yet we have no clue. Lucian said that Thresh may hold the knowledge on its location. We must find it, even at high costs."

"Then we will succeed where others have failed." WuKong said.

"We must remain cautious, Nami said that they were lead into a trap. We must not fall to the same trap." Mastery Yi was stating obvious words, reiterating to everyone what was needed.

"Thus it is settled." Fiora said.

Poppy mumbled under her breath, "Hardly." Knowing that there was nothing the Yordle could do.

* * *

><p>Quinn was inspecting the white substance on the side of hill. They were at the location of Vilemaw, the Spider King. Or at least what the texts they had said was his cave's entrance. "Valor see if you can find anything." And the bird made a brief inspection of the area. Xin Zhao had took the lead of this group. They had a most of the soldiers left, as well as a number of league champions; Jax, Olaf, Gragas, Vayne, Quinn, and Xin himself. Xin was standing next to Quinn as they inspected the white substance. It had a weird feel to it, not sticky like a spider's web or Elise's Cocoon magic they had felt on Summoner's rift. Though it had the same shininess like Elise's web magic. It was very smooth to the touch like raw silk. All of this made Xin feel like there was something was amiss here. This white 'stuff' stood out in the haze and fog that had surrounded the Isles.<p>

Xin began to start poking his spear around the white 'stuff'. "There is something about this. I know this is important." He spoke aloud.

Valor returned to Quinn and reported that he saw nothing. Quinn exhaled looked around to the soldiers and the other champions in their makeshift camp. Her hope was waning, "Do you think we'll find this Ruined King's Sword?"

Xin turned his head to her, "Is that a question for me?" Quinn shook her head yes. "Remember, a Demacian does not retreat."

"Xin I'm not asking to retreat, I'm asking if you think we'll find the damn sword."

Xin fully moved his body towards Quinn and stood up strait, "When I was in the Fleshling I faced down more men and yordles than I could count. I found the following truth. The warrior's spirit is never broken."

His words had little effect on Quinn, "I am no warrior Xin, I'm just a ranger."

"A very good one, I've heard of your mission to Freljord."

Quinn expression changed from one of sadness to shock. "Those were private reports for Prince Jarvan, he asked me personally for the mission."

"Yes I know. The information was used in top military meetings on trade and military alliances with Freljord."

"Oh..."

Xin was now the inquisitive one, "You had to know that your reports would be used for high ranking military."

Quinn lowered her head, "Yeah, I never thought about that, I just, well, kind of liked the idea of it being a personal request of the Prince. Sort of a connection with him. Just the two of us."

"I fail to understand what you are talking about."

Quinn blushed a little at this, "Well I guess its no real secret but I have a crush on the Prince. And when he personally asked me. It gave me dreams that he would be interested in me."

"And why are you telling me this now?"

"Oh, I don't really know, it sort of just came out. The whole situation on the Isles has taken away the ablity to hide my feelings. And..."

Xin tilted his head signalling that he wanted to know more, "And I was wondering if Prince Jarvan, oh how do I put this, had any feeling about me?"

"You did good work in Freljord."

"Anything else?" Quinn was pleading for something more.

"No." And Xin had shot her down.

Quinn signed, "well ok then." Quinn's dream of a relationship with the Prince was dead. Quinn breathed in and changed the subject, "Do you have any clue what this white stuff is?"

"No but I intend to find out." And with that Xin plunged his spear into the stuff.

And to his amazement the spear plunged through the white webbing. "Everyone come here now." Xin had a group of soldiers cut out a hole to reveal a dark cavern.

After a the opening had been made Olaf was the first to ask aloud, "What is in there?"

"Whatever it is, they have fallen to darkness, and I will purge them of this world." Vayne had her crossbow and silver bolts readied to go in. She lead the group into the cavern. Jax had equipped the three items Doran had given him. Gragas had his barrel readied. Olaf was standing next to those two with his axes readied. They followed Vayne. Xin took up the rear of the party. Xin had asked that Quinn stay behind with the Demacian Soldiers, they didn't want to get surrounded and trapped in the cavern.

The Cavern was completely dark, and the five that ventured in were relying on the magical torches to keep light following. They went for a about a hundred feet or so and then the cave split, "Who goes which way?" was all Jax asked. They were prepared to split up and go in two groups.

Little did they they were in for a fight. At that they started to here footsteps, This got them all prepared for battle.

"I'd like to thank you for my sacrfice."

In near unison everyone said the name of the familiar voice, "Elise."

"Meet my God, Vilemaw!"

Xin was the first and loudest, "Here is tip for you Elise and a spear behind."

Then Vilemaw the Spider showed himself, Large and very slow, but in this cavern that didn't matter too much, none of those five were running away. Jax called out his battle cry while tightening the grip on this equipment, "Let's do this."

With that Vayne shot her first silver bolt and tumbled and fired another. Both hitting their mark on Vilemaw. The massive spider did not seem to take significant damage from those attacks. But when Vayne third shot hit her anti magic kicked in and caused significant damage to the spider. The massive Spider's howl of pain unnerved Elise and she took action.

"I'll show you my true form." And Elise transformed from her human form to that of a human sized spider.

"I didn't think she could get any uglier." Gragas said. The four melee champions where position to do battle with the spider deity.

Xin called out, "For the King!" as he dashed to Elise in spider form. Xin had taken more than many in the Fleshling. But those were just human and yordle slaves, Elise was a champion of the league. And she and her spiders were incredably powerful. Gragas saw this and body slammed into Elise. The hit knocked Elise away from Xin giving him a moment to figure out how to deal with the spiderlings at his feet. Xin then performed a Cresent Sweep, which cut the spiderlings in half and made a serious gash on Elise. He was able to have the shaft of his spear land on Gragas' huge belly, not doing damage to the fat man. The two of them made quick work of Elise in her spider form.

The other three were paying a dangerous kit and distract game. Olaf and Jax would distract to one side, while Vayne fired away with her silver bolts. When the hulking beast went after Vayne, she'd kit back, and Olaf throw his axes at the creature and him and Jax would land a few blows, and back off before the creature could twist for them. It was a delicate game the three were playing. But they were doing very well.

However though Vayne was accustomed to hunting at night, she was not paying attention to her footing in the darkness of the cavern. She was focused on staying away from Vilemaw and landing her silver bolts in the right area. But she slipped in the mudding footing of the cavern. And Vilemaw saw this, he had been getting closer to Vayne the whole time and then opened his mouth and a shot webbing from his mouth. It landed on Vayne as she shrieked and then he pulled Vayne into his mouth, crossbow and all.

This was a warning to the other four left. This was not going to be an easy fight. Jax and Olaf knew that this was the time to act as Vayne had the spider deity's attention. They went after the legs. Jax slashed at one, and Olaf chopped his axe at another. Vilemaw let out a serik of pain, they were hurting the beast. But they were next to it.

And Vilemaw turned towards the two of them. Again he opened his huge mouth. And again webbing came out. But Jax was able to block it with Doran's shield. When the spider sucked it back in Jax let the shield go. He felt better without the shield anyways. But without the shield he couldn't do that again.

However Xin and Gragas applied pressure to the other side. They both dashed in and were working on the other sides legs. The four fought franticly as they knew there wasn't much time. Here Vilemaw turned back towads Gragas and Xin, the side Vayne had been on. The spider opened his mouth again. "Have a drink!" With that Gragas threw his massive magical cask into the mouth of Vilemaw. The Vilemaw caught it and swallowed it and then Gragas' Explosive Cask detonated. Vilemaw's head came off as his torso dropped down as his legs gave way.

Olaf chopped at the body of the spider to make sure it was dead, "That spider can't keep his liquor down."

The four regrouped and made a search of the cave and the ruined king's sword was no where to be found. They came out of the cave to tell the bad news to the rest of the party about Vayne.


	8. Acquiring the Items: Part V

Master Yi lead the party of Champions to the area where Thresh had laid the trap for Lucian. They made camp just outside the cottage on the other side of the hill. The next day they would investigate during the light do help visuals. During that time they were on high alert. Master Yi spent the whole night mediating. Galio kept constant watch as a guardian always did. The rest took constant shifts to keep prepared for an attack. However they had been spotted without their knowledge.

One of Yorick's ghouls had spotted them, relayed the information to its master and then dissolved without being spotted. Thus the group of Shadow Isle champions were prepared to set a trap.

The next morning the group went to investigate the cottage and the surrounding area. Galio lead the charge to the cottage door. He busted open the door, which hadn't been repaired since the previous engagement. Instead of walking in alone, like Lucian did foolishly, Galio went in followed by Poppy and Ahri. The rest stood outside watching for a trap. Inside Galio shot out his Resolute Smite, instead of face checking any corridor. They discovered nothing and existed the cottage.

"Nothing to report." Galio said to the group.

"No clues to where they could be next." Poppy said before Master Yi could follow up. He nodded.

Everyone turned towards Master Yi. He would determine where the group would head next. WuKong spoke first, "What do we do now Master?"

Master Yi looked at the ground which was barely visible in the constant light fog that surrounded the Shadow Isles. "If we pursue, our enemy's will have the advantage. We are all unfamliar with this land. But at the same time we have little choice. The fate of Runeterra rests with us finding the Ruined King's Blade. We must push on, conscious as we can, until we find something that can lead us to this weapon." Master Yi turned towards all those around him, "This is a dangerous quest, if any of you wish to return to safety I will not object."

"I will go with you master!" WuKong was the first to reply as always to Master Yi's words.

"As will I." Ahri said as well, she went wherever WuKong went.

Soon Poppy, Galio, Fiora, and Sona all stayed with them as well. They went further into the Shadow Isles, having no true map to guide them, they were just searching for something, anything that could give them a lead for their quest. After a full day of hiking they set up a camp in a defensive position on a hill top.

During the middle of the night while Fiora was on watch. That is when the members of the Shadow Isles made their move, a voice called out "Fiora."

It was just loud enough for Fiora to hear it, but not Galio on the other side of the camp. In one fluid motion Fiora drew her sword and turned towards the figure. Lucian was standing right there, his lightbringers in hand. Fiora and Lucian were not allies, but were neither enemies either. Fiora felt something was amiss, "How do I know it is you Lucian?"

"Its me, you know its me." Lucian appeared to be real. But Fiora knew that something was amiss.

Fiora raised her blade to the middle of her face so it was between her eyes then extended her arm and blade pointing towards Lucian, "En Garde."

A laughter was heard from the side. Yorick had used Lucian spirit to form a ghost. It was merely a distraction again, Thresh was winding up his chain to trap Fiora. The Grand Duelist heard the laughter and from the corner of her eye saw the chain coming towards her. Fiora lunged to avoid the Death Sentence. As she did it was time to call for everyone's attention. "We are under Attack!" And then Yorick's Ghouls started and the grand duelist was starting fend them off.

Hecarim used his devastating charge up the hill. "Your graves call mortals!" as he went into the middle of the camp. Hecarim tried to trample over Master Yi, he was easily able to dodge.

Master Yi knew that Fiora would likely need help so he commanded his apprentice off, "Wu, go help Fiora."

WuKong never questioned Master Yi's orders, "Yes Master." And WuKong quickly ran towards Fiora on the other side of the camp. Ahri followed WuKong as well.

This left Master Yi, Poppy, Sona, and Galio to deal with Hecarim. The Centaur was surrounded by the four. He swung his mighty pole arm trying to wound any he could. But the four easily dodged thrashing. Sona let out her hymn of Valor to empower he allies. Poppy unleashed Whomper on Hecarim, the iron ambassador landing devastating blow after devastating blow on the creature. Master Yi gave simple slashes and cuts to further wound the centaur. Galio just watched the flanks for other attackers, knowing that Poppy and Yi could easily handle Hecarim.

Meanwhile Fiora was furiously fighting off both Yorick and Thresh. The ghouls were growing very numerous. For a normal fighter they may of grown weary. But Fiora lived for these moments. Ones that could show her fighting capabilities, her battle prowess. She effortlessly dispatched all of the ghouls and lunged to dodge any thresh hook or flay.

Thresh raised his chains to throw out another hook. However this time as he went throw out his chain he was hit by a floating heart. Ahri had cast her magical charm on the chain warden, "Play time is over Thresh." And Ahri shot her orb of deception, going through Thresh, being charmed increased the effectiveness of the orb as well. Thus now Thresh turned his hook to Ahri and the fox Spirit Rushed to the side which also damaged Thresh as well. The Chain Warden was no match for the nine tailed fox. She could stay away from Thresh's low range and deal emence magic damage from range. And soon after another spirit rush and orb hit, Ahri twirled and let her three fire fox orbs finish off Thresh.

Fiora went full fledged towards Yorick now, she unleashed a burst of speed and lunged towards the grave digger. From the side WuKong also approached. Yorick saw this and knew his ghouls would not be enough so Yorick summoned the Omen of Death and cloned himself. Summoning many more ghouls. WuKong soon Nimba Striked in the battle. Fiora took pleasure in each ghoul she cut down.

WuKong swung his staff in a wide arc that dealt a crushing blow to Yorick. Him and Fiora quickly dispatched that one, which was the ghost. Then the two champions working together made quick work of the real Yorick. As Fiora landed the final killing blow pulled out her sword Yorick let out is last words, "Death is only the beginning."

"It is also the end for you." Fiora went to wipe off her blade. Without missing a beat she continued, "I could of easily handled these two by myself."

WuKong caught slightly off guard "there is no point in risking defeat when allies are near."

Fiora signed in disgust that she wasn't allowed to show off her prowess. But the Screams the three heard from the other side of the hill sent chills down the three's spines. WuKong could only mouth the name of the person who let out the scream, "Master." Thus while WuKong, Ahri and Fiora were dispatching Thresh and Yorick; Mordekaiser made his move.

Master Yi, Poppy, Sona, and Galio had surrounded Hecarim and where making short work of him. Hecarim's wounds where great but the Centaur continued to fight to the end. In what appeared to be his last words Hecarim called out, "Send me to death!" Then Mordekaiser struck, sending his creeping death to surround Hecarim, giving him some protection.

Then Mordekaiser appeared from out of the shadows nearest to Sona. Hecarim gave all he had to keep the other three occupied. Morde first used a siphon of destruction in Sona's area greatly wounding her so that she couldn't put out any more aura for her allies. Morde then simply walked to Sona and swag his mighty mace of spades and dealt a blow that knocked out Sona. Morde called out, "Carnage!"

Master Yi knew it was time to act now. He summoned his Wuju Style and dealt the death blow to Hecarim, the pony fell down and wasn't going to get back up. Then Yi shifted his focus to Mordekaiser. Galio blew his rightous gust to allow Poppy and Yi to get over there sooner. Yi summoned all the time he had spent in the mountains training, his pace quickened to that no human had ever gone before. Now he would strike down Morde.

But Morde was ready. He knew Yi would get to him first. "Embrace your death Yi."

"Your skills are inferior Master of Metal." And with that Yi struck his first blow, standing next to Morde. Poppy was a little ways off.

"We shall see." Mordekaiser activated his death fire grasp and targeted Yi with it. Then Mordekaiser summoned his greatest ability, he put the curse of children of the grave on Yi. And with that Yi let out the screams that WuKong, Ahri, and Fiora heard. "Fear is confusion, Pain is clarity Yi." For the curse on his mind was so strong even the Master of Wuju could not contain it.

Then Poppy arrived and used her Heroic Charge to briefly stun Morde against a tree. Gailo flew as fast as he could to get to Yi to place Bulwark on Yi. But he couldn't get there in time. Yi was dead and his soul was enslaved to Mordekaiser. And first thing he did was command Yi to dispatch with Poppy. It didn't matter how much of valiant fighter Poppy was. With Wuju Style Yi made quick work of the Yordle.

Galio saw this and knew things weren't good. But then the other three champs appeared from the other side. WuKong looked directly at his master's eyes and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Come Join your master Monkey." Morde taunted WuKong.

"This is not good." Ahri said.

"You don't say so." Fiora knew this wasn't good.

And with that Master Yi's enslaved spirit went after the three. "Spread out!" And the three did. Ahri threw out a charm that would of hit Yi but he summoned an alpha strike to avoid it and slash the three.

"How do we defeat him?" Ahri said dodging a swing of Yi's blade.

WuKong knew that to win they had to get to Mordekaiser, "Fiora go after Morde! I'll distract my master." As WuKong paried a blow from the spirit of his former master.

Fiora looked over at WuKong and then to Galio and knew this was the right course of action. Killing Morde would release Yi's spirit, or that is how it worked on Summoner's Rift. They had no time to discuss this. Ahri summoned more firefox orbs that hit Yi but didn't seem to phase him, and a quick trip and punch from Yi knocked out the fox.

Yi's spirit turned towards WuKong. He assumed the stance of battle. WuKong did the same as they had practiced and sparred so many times. But now this was for real. Had WuKong learned enough? He could only say is life goal, "I will be the best." and then Yi and WuKong locked into the epic Wuju Battle. WuKong was only goal was to delay them so Fiora and Galio could kill Mordekaiser.

Fiora rushed towards Mordekaiser. Galio was right next to Morde as well now. "Accept you death Mortals."

While Galio remained silent, Fiora called back out to Morde, "Never!" And she lunged at Morde.

Morde siphon of destruction in the area of both champions. However this time Galio was in range to help, He put a spell of Bulwark onto Fiora. Galio was very naturally resistant to magic damage, and his Bulwark helped an ally be the same.

Fiora started attacking faster and faster. Trying to cut through the magic shield of the master of metal. With every attack Yi made helped recover some for Morde. Morde swung his giant Mace at Fiora which she dodged. The two of them were having a hard time denting Morde's armor and shields. But then Fiora made a slash that cut Morde.

"Ah!" he called out. Fiora knew now that it was only a matter of time now.

She gained renewed energy and slashed faster and faster. Causing more pain to Morde, landing more blows. Then Galio swang his large arm that caused Morde to trip and fall down. Fiora knew this was the time to deal the killing blow. She immediately plunged her sword into the helmet of Mordekaiser and this finished off the master of Metal.

At that moment Yi stopped fighting WuKong, "Master, are you free?"

Yi knew his time would be short, "There is nothing more I can teach you WuKong, you must pass on the ways of Wuju to an apprentice." And then Yi's spirit was released and he fell to the ground and was dead.

"No Master!" WuKong knelt to the ground and held his master in his arms, crying as he never had before.

Galio floated over with Fiora to the other two survivors, "We must head back to the Coast and tell the others what has happened."

Three more Shadow Isle champions had perished, but at what cost?

* * *

><p>There was a great celebration at the Institute of War. Word had come from the Morgan Pass that the Shumira Desert expodition was returning with both Randuin's Omen and Mercury Treads. And from the east word came that the Noxian lead group had found the Banchee's Veil and Icathia.<p>

Normally when a Demacian and Noxian lead groups came to the Institute of War that had meant a major confrontation was soon to happen on Summoner's Rift. And there was high tension on both sides. But this time most were somewhat happy to see the other side return. The battle with the void had that effect on most.

Ezreal was in the forward group, not in the front but close to the front. As he got to the steps he started to see many of the members and champions from the other group. He saw Ashe, Kayle, Caitlyn, and Vessaria Kolminye were at the top of the stairs awaiting both groups. To the side was Pantheon, Leona, and Diana; but the three were wearing different apperal than Ezreal had ever seen. Of course in the Pulsefire suit most would think the same thing about him. However he was more interested in looking for someone else in the Shumira Desert group. And soon enough Ezreal saw Lux in the distance. "Lux" He called out to her.

Lux didn't realize it at first but it was Ezreal that was calling out to her. His Pulsefire suit from Viktor was something Lux had never seen before. "Ez!" she finally called back and then rushed towards him. And when they met they embraced. Kissing was a little awkward with all the armor Ezreal was wearing.

Lux finally chimed in, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too." He responded back. "I can't wait to get this suit off now."

She leaned into his ear to whisper, "Neither can I."

"Well maybe you can help me and after that I'll help you get out of your armor."

Lux looked into Ezreal eyes, "I'd like that."

Ezreal simply responded, "So would I."

And they kissed again, slowly and savoring every moment.

Then Ezreal felt a light tap on the shoulder. "Ezreal, Luxanna, we need to go to debriefings." That was Reginald Ashram. There was quite a few people looking at the two of them.

"Of course Councilor Ashram." Ezreal was more than happy to just hold Lux's hand as they walked into the Institute of War.

* * *

><p>Rammus had found the cave in the Crystone Dark Woods. The one that should hold Warmog's Armor. This was the one with the right markings on the sides. They were not totally the same, but the differences were from erosion on the stone to the side.<p>

Garen took out one of the two torches Luxanna had enchanted and followed his sister's instruction to illuminate it. Garen took the torch and lead the way into the Cave. They decided to not light the other torch as well, save it in case of something happening. Near the entrance they put most of their supplies.

There was not much light from the torch, but Rammus' special red Thormail armor made just a little bit brighter. As the got into the cave there were markings on the walls. None of which any of the three could understand. Twists and turns lead them deeper into the cave. And soon there was a door. Garen checked back. And they got their weapons ready for opening the door.

Garen opened the door.

And there was a room. Which had two doors and bookcases full of books and scrolls. "We should check them for any clues we can." Katarina gave the first spoken idea.

"Ok" was from well, you know who.

The there set the torch edged into a table as they read through scrolls and texts. Rammus had learned some human words, but most were not written in anything he could read. But Katarina nor Garen could read much of either of them.

Finally Katarina came to a scroll that gave her a reaction. "Wow."

"What is it?"

She put the scroll into her pocket, "Nothing." she said as she went on.

"Nothing, why are you hiding knowledge from us now, after what we have been through?"

"It does not concern you Crownguard."

"Does not concern me? We are talking about the fate of Runeterra!"

"It has nothing to do with Warmog's Armor."

"Then what does it concern with?"

Katarina realized that she would have to tell the two of them what she found. "Maybe a cure for Cassiopea."

Garen drew to attention, "Wait what, what you say."

Katarina sighed and laid out the scroll, "that symbol" She pointed at the scroll, "is the same one on the handle of the knife the Freljord sorcerer used to curse my sister. This may contain a cure."

"Oh." Was all Garen said. He relaxed his body. "I'm sorry."

"No need."

"Can you make any of it out?"

"Didn't try."

"You should."

Katarina tilted her head in an inquisitive look at Garen, "Why?"

"You never know, perhaps it may also give us a the knowledge we need to find Warmog's Armor." Garen said that as he started up his search again.

Katarina was puzzled by his words, "Ok, I'll see if it leads anywhere."

Garen then smirked a little, "Good."

Quickly Katarina could only make a few words on the scroll nothing big though, just a symbol and something what looked like a greyish colored belt.

After some time Rammus finally made a discovery. "I have it." the armadillo said.

"You do?" Katarina said.

Garen took the scroll from Rammus, and they saw what they needed. Warmogs Armor was on a pic on the scroll, green and all. And there was a map to it. Though they could not make out the words on the scroll there was a map to lead to it. After double checking their orientation. Garen pointed to the door.

They went through the door. After a short passage way they came to a room with a set of cases, just as in the map. "We should of just checked both doors, would of been a lot shorter of time." Katarina said.

"But we never would of found a cure for your sister." Garen responded.

"Crownguard we don't know if it is a cure or a way to enchant an item so that it can put the curse on someone."

"I'm just trying to be helpful."

"I know." Katarina looked back and Garen. This was encouraging looks. Looks between two people who cared deeply for each other. So much that even Rammus could pick up on the Human emotion the two were sharing.

Rammus, much like after the dragon encounter, 'coughed' to get the two back on the task at hand. "Yes, ok lets look at the scroll and figure out where is Warmog's Armor." After a few moments of consulting the scroll they moved to the left. And soon they found the case. "Warmog's Armor here you are." Garen was in awe. It was just as the scroll that Ryze had found in Shumira and Rammus in the cave, large and green. Garen opened the case, and pulled it out, "Feels on the heavy side. Hopefully its the right size for Jax."

As Garen was doing that, Katarina was holding the torch. The angle she held the torch, the light caught something in Katarina eye though. She took out the scroll with her free hand. And then she held out her hand, "Look!"

She was pointing towards two cases down. It held the greyish belt on the scroll. Garen compared the two, "Lets get that as well."

With that Garen took back the torch and Warmogs in the other hand. Katarina opened the case. She took the belt out and that is when the trouble started. The hallway started to shake. Katarina was petrified that she stopped moving. A wood beam fell, it was unclear if it was intential, magical, or the place was just falling apart. Whatever the reason it was about to crush Katarina and Garen launched himself at Katarina, saving her from the beam crushing her. He turned at and yelled out to Rammus as much as he could, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Rammus didn't have to be told twice. He immediately called upon the ability of his to powerball. Though he did not have a light, he relied on his memory, every twist and turn. Every passage way, he remembered. Thankfully Hiemerdinger had allowed the Thormail to contour to his shell and roll. Rammus rolled as fast as he could. And as he got out, soil and earth covered the entrence to the cave behind him. Rammus barely got out, though Katarina and Garen were trapped, along with Warmog's Armor.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since they had slain Vilemaw. They had wondered around seemly aimlessly. But they still pressed on. Even after the death of Vayne. At each campfire Gragas always complains, "That was my best barrel of ale."<p>

Olaf always responds, "Well I rather you of used it than let us be spider food."

"Still I need I wish I still had it." Gragas was going a little mad without his magical barrels.

Quinn and Xin continued to lead the party. They had ventured around the hill and were making their journey back to the coast for a rendezvous as they had agreed to with the other two parties lead by Lucian and Master Yi. They set camp near a creek to resupply for water. The Demacian soldiers set up watch as most of the champions tried to sleep.

But this night there was going to be different than the previous ones. They were about a day's journey away from the coastal meeting location. So the time to strike was now.

As a group of four Demacian guards made their patrol around the camp at the first light of dawn outside, the Darkin struck. Aatrox used Dark Flight on top of one, crushing and killing him. The other three screamed in horror as the Darkin made quick work of the other three.

The Screams alerted everyone in the camp of what was happening. Everyone immediately focused onto Aatrox. Quinn immediately set Valor above to scout out the area. "Val what do you see up there?" The bird flew up and immediately returned giving the report to Quinn, "Four of the them!" was what Quinn said in response. Aatrox and three other Darkin surrounded the camp. The other three Darkin looked almost identical to Aatrox. Though one held a blue magical sword. One held what appeared to be a large wooden mallet. And the other two yellow swords.

Xin called out to the rest of the Demacian soldiers, "To triumph!" And Xin charged and challenged the Darkin closest to him, the one holding the double yellow swords. A contingent of soldiers went after Aatrox. While Jax, Olaf, and Gragas went after two Darkin to the side. Quinn was going to help the soldiers fight Aatrox.

But something caught her peripheral vision. Something she hadn't seen in a while. A blueish figure. It was Evelyn. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, fighting off four Darkin, there was a vampire to deal with as well. Thus Quinn went after Eve.

Eve realized that she had been spotted. Her Shadow Walk could hide her from the common man. But the few good enough to be league champions could see her up close. "Your pain will be my pleasure Ranger."

And then it was just a duel between the two female league champions. Quinn had the range advantage since she could fire her crossbow from range. So Eve channeled a dark frenzy to speed up to Quinn's position. Quinn landed bolt after bolt which hurt Eve, but then Eve put Agonies Embrace onto Quinn and Valor. It was a massive slow and suck some of Quinn's power to Eve. But as Eve got close enough to throw out hate spikes, Quinn was ready.

Quinn fired her crossbow, as she did she jumped into Eve, which caught Eve off guard. Eve thought Quinn would try and run away. As Quinn hit Eve, Quinn was able to bounce off Eve and Vault back to a safe distance away from Eve, further than any Hate Spike could travel. This also slowed Eve as well. Quinn continued to pummel away at the vampire. The Quinn sent Valor after Eve, "Gouge 'em, Valor" And Valor flew right into Eve, his beak hitting Eve in the right eye. This caused Eve to disorientate. From there Quinn Bolts did too much, Eve soon fell. Quinn then quickly went to help fight Aatrox.

Aatrox using his blood price was making short work of the common soldiers. Quinn and Valor raced up to do what they could. She knew they would just have to buy time.

On the other side, Xin Zhao traded blow for blow with that Darkin. Xin had never seen the being before, but the being looked and sounded just like Aatrox. Xin knew he could trade blow for blow and win. And over time he made progress in wearing down the Darkin. And soon enough Xin deflected a swing with the tip of his spear and was able to swirl his blade to expose the Darkin's chest where he plunged the sword into the being's chest. The Darkin fell down to the ground. Xin was cautious about declaring a victory yet. He knew Aatrox had possessed a magical ability to resurrect after death, Aatrox called this draining his 'blood well'. And this Darkin was doing the same, Xin could see the life force being drawn back into the being. So Xin tried to withdrawl his spear. But he couldn't. The spear stayed in the being's chest. As the being stood up after draining his blood well, Xin knew this wasn't going to be good, now he was weaponless. For the mighty Xin Zhao, the greatest warrior Demacia had ever had, had met his match. Xin tried to dodge but it was to no avail, The Darkin was able to cut down the Seneschal of Demacia.

Xin Zhao did not cry out in pain. He fought to his last breath. As the Darkin held the sword to Xin's throat he asked, "Last words?"

Xin was defiant as ever. "Fate has made its choice." And then the Darkin laughed and cut Xin's Throat.

However there was one place were the forces for good were winning. Jax, Olaf, and Gragas were more than a match for the two Darkin they fought. Jax now without the shield Doran gave him, held the sword with both hands. He was able to counterstrike the blows from the one with blue sword and empower attacks back. Olaf and Gragas fought the other one near Jax. That one wielded a wooden mallet. Olaf's axes chopped at the Darkin, while Gragas powered himself with the last charges of his Crystilin flask to give him his Drunken Rage. Soon Jax was able to deal a first fatal blow. As the Darkin knelt and summoned up the being's blood well Jax stood back.

Gragas saw what was happening in the corner of his eyes, "I told ya, they don't stand a chance now that you have a real weapon Jax!"

Olaf also chimed in, "Finally some fun." The Bezerker loved these battles.

"I don't think they can handle a piece of the champ." Jax was supremely confident. Unlike Xin he didn't plunge his weapon in for the final blow, just another slash. When the Darkin drained his blood well, Jax made very short work of him. This time Jax countered the blow and stuck Doran's Blade strait through the skull, finishing off that Darkin for good.

When Jax tried to get Doran's blade out, he couldn't pull it out. Then the situation became dire. Olaf and Gragas were winning versus the other Darkin near them. Yes the Darkin was landing blow's with its mallet, but those blows did little harm to Gragas and Olaf. However the Drakin that Xin had challenged jumped behind Gragas. And before any of the three could realize what happened, one of the yellow blades cut up Gragas.

Jax then saw Xin's spear sticking into the Darkin, Jax turned and saw Xin laying dead on the ground, his throat slit. Jax stopped trying to dislodge Doran's blade and then just took the blue weapon. When he put it in his hands, he realized what this weapon was. It was a Sheen. Jax took the weapon into both hands and leaped into battle.

Olaf seeing his drinking friend under assault from two Darkin went into a Bezerker's Rage. Olaf swung his axes and landed vicious strike after vicious strike. Olaf swung his axes in a reckless manor. Olaf was doing everything he could to distract the two Darkin. And then Jax jumped into the fray. The two Darkin stood little chance. With every swing Jax gave more relentless assult on the Darkin that killed Xin. Soon Jax cut the Darkin's throat. With the blood well being taken from Xin, this Darkin was dead. In the rage Jax twirled and in a swing decapitated the Darkin's head from his body.

This left the one with the wooden mallet. Olaf soon struck down this one. Olaf bellowed out, "My axes are thristy for your blood Darkin!" and then Olaf lodged an axe into the Darkin's skull, causing it to go into his blood well. When it came up Jax and Olaf made very short work of it. Again in his anger Jax cut the Darkin's head clean off with the power of the Sheen.

After this Jax knelt besides Gragas, "Buddy what do you need?"

Gragas coughed up blood, "I've think I've taken my last drink." This time Gragas followed this up with a larger cough and more blood.

Olaf was more accepting of death in combat and just tried to dislodge his axe from the Darkin's skull, to no avail.

"Gragas don't you die on me." Jax had not had a closer friend in his life.

Gragas gave Jax his Crystlin flask, "Have," Gragas coughed up more blood, "drink for me." And then Jax took the flask and had a charge. Gragas smiled and fell unconsious. What Jax wouldn't do to have Soraka or Sona here now, the two most powerful healers in the League. Or even Kayle or Nidelee, two other healers. But none were there, Gragas was dead. The Darkin would pay and Jax picked up the wooden mallet, the Phage and put it in his left hand, with the Sheen in his right, Jax went towards Aatrox. Olaf soon followed Jax as well, though without one of his axes.

Aatrox relished these battles. Killing the humans one by one. Then as they came in waves more at a time. He dispatched the Demacian soldiers as if they were flies. They posed no threat. After some time Aatrox felt a bolt hit him. He realized that Quinn was now attacking him while another wave of Demacian soldiers approached him. Aatrox then activated his blood Thirst. Now his attacks healed him as well. It wasn't long until the last wave of Demacian soldiers came after him. Aatrox finished them off in a few swift strikes, now it was just him, Quinn and the Ranger's bird.

Aatrox sent his blades of torment down cutting a path towards the Ranger. Aatrox knew how do deal with the Ranger. Quinn tried to Vault just as she did against Eve. But as soon as Quinn Vaulted back, Aatrox dark flighted to quinn's position. When Aatrox was on top of the Ranger, Quinn didn't stand a chance. He knocked Quinn's crossbow from his hands. Quinn attempted to send in Valor but Aatrox was ready and used his left hand to swipe away the bird. And then Aatrox swiped the flat part of his blade against Quinn's torso and she felt to the ground in pain.

Now Aatrox raised his blade to finish off Quinn. However he heard the scream, "AATROX!", that was Jax and Jax was leaping towards Aatrox. Olaf was shortly behind them.

Aatrox now focussed all his attention on Jax, the target of today's battle. The Darkin had struck a deal with the Void to let them kill Jax. Xerath had infromed secrect members of the cult of the Void that Jax was going to the Shadow Isles. There they found Evelyn and had her lead them to Jax's camp.

Aatrox wanted to battle Jax alone. So he started to duel Jax. As Olaf entered the fray, Aatrox used this opertunity to strike. He again called upon the power of Dark Flight to Olaf's position. Jax Leap Striked to Aatrox, as expected by the Darkin. Olaf had exerted a lot of energy in the battle with the other Darkin. So Aatrox used his weapon to block the blow from Jax and the Sheen while with the other hand stopped Olaf's swing with his arm. Then bending his legs and exploding out he was able to push the exhasted Olaf back. He did not make Jax off Balanced, but Jax was not able to respond with the Phage. Then Aatrox kicked Olaf in the jaw line. And then Aatrox summoned the inner power of Massacre. "Behold!"

The overflowing of energy knocked back Olaf. Now it was just Aatrox and Jax. The both took steps back to collect themselves. Aatrox grabbed his weapon with both hands. Jax readied the Sheen and Phage for combat. The Sheen held out in front pointing towards Aatrox, the Phage held high.

And then the two went into combat. Though Jax had two weapons with the power of Massacre Aatrox attacked just as fast. Now Jax called upon the toughness of his Grandmaster's might. Though Aatrox was able to land some cuts they were not deep. And with every landed blow of the Phage, Jax gain rage. With every strike of the epowered Sheen, did more lasting damage to Aatrox.

For no two had every done this epic of a battle. It was impossible to comprehend the skill of the two and the power and speed of their swings.

Aatrox had never lost in a real battle before. But he had never faced Jax before in one on one combat. And soon Aatrox power of Massacre ran out. Now he couldn't attack as fast as Jax. Jax landed more and more blows. The Sheen empowered blows added up quickly. Soon Aatrox was growing weak. Something he had never felt before.

Then Aatrox began to panic, "How can this be?" His brothers had their blood wells 'popped' before, but never him. He was the strongest of the Darkin.

But Jax was stronger. And then Aatrox took a deep cut from the Sheen. His weapon and body were not in position for the massive blow to the head from the Phage. Then Aatrox was kneeling on the ground. Aatrox was absorbing all of his blood well. There was a lot of power in his blood well. Aatrox thought that after he revieved that Jax may be too tired to fight again.

But Aatrox was wrong. As Aatrox rose from his blood well, Jax's relentless assult continued. A blow from the Phage lead into a deep cut from the Sheen, and then the Phage crushed the kneecap of Aatrox. Soon Aatrox was on the ground, beaten for the first time in his existance.

Jax twirled the Sheen and prepared for the death blow. Now Aatrox revelead the truth. "You do not know what is special about you, do you?"

"That I'm going to kill you."

Aatrox laughed, "You do not know who your father is."

"Quit talking, prepare to die."

Aatrox let out the truth bomb, "Your father was the fifth Darkin."

Jax stopped and then thought that Aatrox was using this as a stalling tatic. But there was nothing around. And Aatrox couldn't stand up. "How do you know this?"

"My brother revieled that he had an affair with an Ionian women. The four of us could not stand for one of our own to feel love. So the four of us killed your father. Your Darkin blood runs in you. That is why you have always won. That is why you have never lost. We foolishly thought we could defeat you, Jax. As Tryndamere is my greatest creation, you Jax are my brother's greatest creation."

Jax felt something didn't add up with the story. So many thought were racing through his mind right now, "Why didn't you just kill me and my mother?"

"We did not think our brother could concieve a child with a human."

"Then how do you know I'm a Darkin?" Jax wanted to know. Somehow this felt like truth. Not a desperation to live.

"The Void's Eye told us. And then we made a pack to help the Void destroy you."

"So the profecy is true about me?"

Aatrox neither confirmed or denied that but his next words but simply said the truth, "The Void fears you."

Jax didn't know what do say next. He was part Darkin? The Void feared him? Perhaphs all the crazy profecies Soraka had were true after all. In a throw away line before he was about to plunge the Sheen into Aatrox's cheast Jax, "You wouldn't happen to know where the blade of the ruined king is would ya?"

Aatrox laughed, "When I last came to the Shadow Isles, I helped Mordekasier kill the king. He became known as the ruined king. As a trouphy I wield his sword."

Aatrox used the Blade of the Ruined King?!

"You wouldn't just give it to me would ya?" Jax continued the joking matter.

"Only through your death." Aatrox made little sense, but that may be due to being near death.

"I figured as much." And then Jax plunged the Sheen into the chest of Aatrox. With the blood well already drained, Aatrox died.

Jax dropped the Phage and grabbed Aatrox weapon, The Blade of the Ruined King. They had found the weapon. But then he looked around at the caranage. He heard Valor and Quinn moving around. Olaf was stirring as well. They had lost all but three. Given it was light now they needed to regroup and get to the coast and get back to the Institute of War.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: This was the major topic about the Jax story that got merged into this story.<strong>


	9. Acquiring the Items: Part VI

The two of them were trapped in the cave. They had found Warmog's Armor but were not able to get out. Light was fading and they were fearing running out of air. "Well looks like we are not getting out of this one Crownguard." Garen was digging against the caved in passageway to no avail.

"You can not give up hope." He paused to get a breath. "The fate of Runeterra resides with getting this armor to the Grandmaster at Arms. We must find a way out." With that he continued on digging, but for every clump of dirt he dug out more fell down in its place. There was no hope in sight.

Some time later Katarina spoke, "we've been doing this for hours, let us take a break."

Garen stuck his sword in the dirt. "I will not give up."

Katarina just sat down and did something she had not done since her father had disappeared. She cried. She looked over at her companion. How could he keep going. "Why do you not give up Crownguard? We are facing certain Death and yet you continue on?"

"If I give up then we are surely lost." He said that so assuredly and emphatically. He kept digging even though it was going nowhere. Garen Crownguard did not give up.

Katarina began thinking of all the time she had spent with him, Garen Crownguard, The Might of Demacia, sworn enemy of Noxus. How many times she had met him in battle. How he had always sought out her to engage in a clash of steel with her. Katarina thought about those times and how much fun they were. She never thought of doing battle as having fun but facing The Might of Demacia was different. Also all the times they had engaged in diplomatic talks together as well, last time being with Kalamada. How he saved her in Demacia when the Royal Guard thought she was there to assassinate Prince Jarvan. How he agreed to go deeper into the cavern with her on the chance they could find a cure for Cassiopeia. That had got them stuck in this predicament when the entrance caved in. He could hold this against her. But he didn't. He just kept trying to work a way out. He never held anything against her. Since they had separated as the three of them with the Armodillo Rammus he had treated her as an ally. Not as assassin of his sworn enemey.

"Why do you treat me so well Garen?" She asked alloud. She was thinking this and given the dire state she didn't hold it back, not anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"Since it was the three of us you've treated me as if I was a member of the Demician Royal Guard. You treated me as if I was your childhood friend. You help and encouraged me to go further into the cavern at the chance at finding a cure for my sister. Yet that has put this in a predicament. We can not get out and have failed our task and have put the whole of Runeterra at risk including your Parents and Sister. And now you act as if it was neither of our faults. Why is that?"

Garen stopped digging during Katarina's speech. He took a moment after she was done to collect himself. "If Luxuanna had be turned into a fowl creature I would of taken the risk to seek out a cure as well. Laying blame on someone doesn't change the fact we must find a way to get out." He continued digging.

"Crownguard you haven't answered my question, why have you trusted me the way you have?"

Garen turned to look at her while he spoke and dug at the same time. "The fate of the world is in our hands. Bringing up city state rivalries does no one any good. If you want to betray me you would be doing the same to Noxus and your father. I know your honor would prevent you from doing that Du Couteau."

Katarina just looked at The Might of Demacia. "Thank you." was all she said.

"For what?"

"Being honest with me." she paused expecting some form of 'you are welcome' to come from him. After a short pause where Garen didn't say anything Katarina spoke again. Neither would realize it would lead their relationship into a whole new level. "And for saving my life three times now."

This caught Garen off guard. He stopped digging and turned to look at her. "Three times? I fail to count that many."

"The first is when me and Prince Jarvan were walking out of the Royal Chambers, one of the Guards thought I was attacked."

"Yes Myras Thell was his name, but I hardly saved your life, it was that of the guards I was doing it for. You clearly would of handled them with your skills." Garen stated this as if it was fact.

This made Katarina blush a little. "You overestimate my skills Garen."

He looked over at her. "You underestimate your own."

"Fair point. The second was when we were fighting the Dragon the other night."

"The three of us saved each other's lives there."

"True but the Dragon would of delivered me a death blow had it not been for you."

Garen responded with words for Katarina she wasn't expecting, "You would of done the same for me."

Katarina was looking down now to hide the smile on her face and how much she was blushing. Garen Crownguard was such a cilverious and noble man. He was downplaying every heroic action he took and overstating her abilities as if it were the truth.

"The third is you saved me from the collapse just now."

"A matter of chance, if the beam had fallen a few feet to right it would of been falling toward me and not you. I fail to see why you should be thanking me for doing my duty."

Katarina just looked up at him now. He was a remarkable handsome man. The last man she was going to see since they were about to die. He was her equal if not supierior to her in skill. And the only other one she could say of that was her father.

This made her think of her father. Though Marcus Du Couteau hated Demacia as much as the next Noxus assassin he would want his daughter's to be happy. If she had brought home Garen Crownguard, he would approve. Thinking these thoughts she now acted on her feelings, something as a Noxian assassin she had learned to control. But right now that training was meaningless, they were about to die. There was no point in holding back her feelings.

She stood up and took the few stride over to Garen. "If a man saves a women's life three times I think she owes him something." As she talked she put her hand underneath his armor to cup his muscular shoulder.

Garen stop digging looked over at her. "I don't..." And his voice trailed off as Katarina moved closer towards him. He was speechless to her moving her mouth a mere inch from his.

"I intend to repay you." She spoke softly.

"With what?" He barely got out as both their eyes were closing. The anticipation was very high for both of them.

"What we both want." At that she kissed him. And Garen put his hand around her body and began kissing her back. She started to undo his cape but he picked her up and she jumped into his arms. He took them to on one of the few level patches of ground. They looked into each others eyes confirming they both wanted to do what was about to happen. She laid the cape down and he laid her gently down on his blue cape. There they both gave into their desires for each other.

When Garen was spent he rolled over and Katarina rolled on top of him. Garen grabbed her face and kissed her. As she pulled away she laid her head on one of Garen's bare shoulders and both tilted their head to look at each other. Then they both smiled at each other. Garen broke the silence. "I guess Blitzcrack's fleshling matching service thing was right after all."

Katarina laughed at the comment. "Yes everyone gave me a hard time for that. So many people questioned my loyalty, even Cassiopeia asked me if it was true."

Garen quickly responded, "Same to me, Luxuanna and my father asked if I was having an affair with you." They both chuckled at this. Garen leaned his head over and gave Katarina a slow soft tender kiss. After the kiss he looked into his new lover's green eyes and stoked her shiny red hair. "Katarina Du Couteau I love you."

These were words neither thought they would say or hear before the recent events had occurred. But they had lead them down this path and now they lay clothe less on top of one another after having made love. Katarina stoked Garen's cheek with her had and replied, "Garen Crownguard, I love you too." and the they kissed more passionately this time. They were about to die but in that moment it didn't matter. They were in love with one another. They finally admitted to themselves and one another, just before they believed they were going to die.

But they were not about to die, not yet at least.

The walls and ground began to shake around them. Both were startled, "What is going on?" Katarina asked.

"I do not know but we should be ready for battle."

She looked down at him, "Agreed." And she go off of Garen then they both frantically got their clothing and armor back on.

The shaking seemed to stop after some number of seconds. Then about a minute later the shaking started again, this time Katarina counted it lasting for eight seconds. Then it stopped for about one minute. Then shaking for eight seconds.

This continued. The two lovers were preparing for anything, whether it was a collapse or the voidborn coming after them. It seemed the dirt blocking their way was being removed from the other side. Then after several minutes of the constant intervals of shaking and not, light appeared from the outside.

At first it was very bright. Their eyes had adjusted to dim torchlight after all the time they had been in the cavern. Both Garen and Katarina shrieked but immediately collected themselves. Then they heard a word, a common word, spoken by a being they never heard it from before. "Good." This being was not know for saying that but instead saying the simple word 'ok'.

"Rammus?!" Katarina exclaimed.

"Yes." the senient armadillo responded.

Garen responded. "Never have I been so glad to hear you're voice."

To which the champion of the league responded with his signature line. "Ok"

"We are almost out, I think we can finish." The Demacian said.

"Ok"

It didn't take long for Garen and Katarina to finish digging themselves out. They both thought Rammus had died but he pulled through somehow. And now they were thankful he had. They escaped the Cavern and got what they came there for: Warmog's Armor. Now they just had to make it back to the desert without much in terms of supplies.

They went as fast as they could. Rammus could go much faster than the humans using his power ball form but they needed the Armadillo to use all 4 legs and carry the pack of what little they had and the all important Warmog's Armor.

That night they camped in a grouping of trees. Rammus dug himself in and went to sleep. Garen sat up against a tree, He was on first watch while Kat was to sleep. She couldn't though. So she got up and moved to Garen's spot. He looked at her while she moved towards him. "What is wrong?" He asked her as she knelt next to him. He was reaching a hand out to her.

"Garen what happened today, what you said." She looked up at him. "Do you mean it?"

He took her hands. "Katarina, I think we've both have been fighting the feelings we've had for one another for a long time. I know that since the first time I saw you in battle I was in awe of your beauty. When you helped us with the Kalamada situation I was taken by your character. And when Blitzcrack's said we matched as a couple, I won't lie I was kinda fantasizing it could be true. And when you volunteered for this I wanted to go with you to..." He trailed off, "impress you I guess."

She lost her frown in Garen's words and it was replaced by a smile and she grabbed his neck with her hands. She was looking for reassurance that it was more than a two emotionally desperate people thinking they were going to die. "Impress me you have Garen." And she kissed him, long and tinder. It was her turn to speak her mind. "I'll try and get some sleep now, I guess let us just try and survive and give the item to the Grandmaster at Arms and deal with how our families will react later." As she walked away back to her place in the camp, if you could call it that, she turned around and looked at Garen, "You are on watch, don't be thinking to much about me Garen." She smirked at this comment.

"Get rest Katarina." And Garen watched her lay down and start to sleep.

* * *

><p>That day Jax helped both Quinn and Olaf hike to the rendezvous point. Jax but the Blade of the Ruined King in a make shift sheath. Quinn wouldn't leave Valor behind and Jax had the bird rest on his shoulders. With one arm he helped Quinn and the other he helped Olaf. Olaf needed more prodding. All the while Olaf kept mumbling about that he was sad he didn't die in battle. Jax didn't understand Olaf's weird need for death in battle. Whatever the reason Jax pressed on. Finally they made it just after twilight had set in. At the location Sarah Fortune and Nami met the three of them, the rest had gone to sleep or back to the ships.<p>

"Jax how are you?" Miss Fortune asked.

He stated the minimum he had to, "I'm doing fine, these two need some help."

"Where are the others?" Nami asked as she started to use the power of water to heal Quinn and Valor's wounds.

Jax told the bare truth here, "Everyone else is dead."

Nami and Miss Fortune looked at him, "This expedition isn't going too well."

Jax gave them about the only good news he could, he pulled the sword, now his sword from his make shift sheath, "We have the Blade of the Ruined King though." He held out the sword which now had a blue hue to it. When Aatrox used the sword it had a red hue to it. Thus no one was able to tell the difference.

Nami and Miss Fortune both immediately turned their heads towards Jax and both had faces of excitement and relief, "This is great news."

"Lets get off this rock and sail home."

Jax was happy about that. He didn't tell them about what Aatrox had told him. Searching his thoughts what Aatrox said, he felt it was true. That he was half Darkin. Or he was Darkin, Jax really didn't know if there could be a 'half' Darkin, maybe you were Darkin or you weren't. There could be 'half' dragons and 'half' humans, Shyvana was a living example. But Jax had never heard of Darkin, before Aatrox joined the league. And now he didn't know what to feel, about Aatrox's words, about how he has been profiecied as the so called 'chosen one'. Given what Olaf and Quinn said, more of what they didn't say, Jax was the only one who knew what Aatrox said. And Jax didn't want to tell anyone about that yet.

* * *

><p>After another few days of travel the three of them; Garen, Katarina, Rammus; found some clean water and restocked their food supplies with fruits in that oasis. It was not long before they made it to Morgan Pass where they were met with allies who helped them all the way to Institute of War. When they got to the doorsteps of the Institute it was twilight, but they were greeted as heroes that they were. When Luxanna saw them off into the distance. She started running off to great them.<p>

"Garen." She called off as she could see them. As she got right up to him she spoke aloud, "Thank goodness you are alive brother." And she gave him a hug. Katarina smiled at this. Seeing her lover and his sister embrace as that.

"I'm glad you are fine as well sister." Garen said. Looking over at Katarina while hugging his sister. He broke away from Lux, "So since you are back where is Prince Jarvan?" Garen wanted to celebrate as heroes with his lifelong friend.

Luxanna swallowed hard and face went grim, it started to settle into Garen at that moment, "Your friend is dead." Lux couldn't even say his name, it hurt so much. She went on. "He's gone Garen, I know you and him were close." Luxanna tried to console her brother as much as possible.

Garen felt his knees buckle. Jarvan IV was dead. He was speechless. He could not process it. Time froze for him. Katarina could see how distraught he was and her face was filled with sorrow as well.

Rammus then grunted as to remind them of the situation. "We need to get the armor to the institute." Rammus had a way to always get back on track. With that they continued on.

At the top of the institute steps awaited Cassiopeia. When the two Du Couteau sisters say each other they nodded at each other. Unlike Lux and Garen, these two just needed that simple nod to express that they were all right. Many times before Katarina gave that look to her sister after she came back from a mission, as a simple way to say she was unharmed. Now the sisters were both giving each other that look. But there was something different about Cassiopeia, "What is it sister?"

Now it was Cassiopeia's turn to tell the bad news. "Talon is gone."

"Talon is dead?" Cassiopeia and Lux shook their heads in acknowledgement of its truth. Katarina began to cry as well. Garen was pained to see Katarina like that as well. He wanted to hug her, comfort her. But he could not do that in public, at least not yet.

Kayle was sight for sore eyes as he emeraged and lead them into the counciler's strategic room. Soon Nasus debriefed the three of them and collected Warmog's Armor. The strange silverish belt Katarina gave to Nasus and Ryze to try and decode. Katarina had asked the the other two say nothing to her sister. She didn't want to get Cassiopeia's hopes up in case this didn't work.

The three also learned so far the Shadow Isles group had not come back yet. And right now five of the six items had be found. Only the Ruined King's Sword was left to assemble.

That night Garen went to his room to sleep. Thinking about everything that had transpired. Now that he was back at the institute of war with his family, he thought about what his friend Jarvan's death would mean. But in his mind his feeling for Katarina kept coming back. He was a Demancian. His feelings for his lifelong friend should mean more than a women from Noxus. But that wasn't true. He thought about what he had told her. How he loved her. Did he truly love her? Amidst the war that was about to be underway, there wasn't time for his feelings. You lose allies in battle, and Garen had lost plenty of allies in battle. He'd have to deal with them after this was settled. After Cho'Gath was destroyed and Void Repealed.

But thinking of what could be after the war. The softness of her skin. The feel of her hair. How her body felt against his. How he yearned to be with her right now. Remember just a short time ago, the time they had in the collapsed cave. That was the best experience of his life. And he wanted to feel that again.

Then he heard a knock at his door.

Garen wandered who it could be. Due to recent events every champion was told to lock their room doors, guards were doubled and tripled around the areas where many champions stayed. Since he was in the Demacian wing only people wearing Demacian clothing would be allowed in tonight. He thought it would be his sister, for who else could it be? Most of the rest of the Demacian champions were in the Shadow Isles. Then he opened the door.

His jaw dropped at what he saw. The women was wearing a light blue cloak and pants with Demancian symbols on it. The standard fair of a demancian solder. However this wasn't a Demacian solder.

As he realized it was Katarina disguised as a common Demacian solder, she pushed her way into Garen's room. She put her finger to his lips as sign to not make a noise, then with the other hand closed the door behind her.

"How did you get past the guards?"

Katarina looked at him and winked, "Noxian secret."

"Have you done this before?"

She looked at him with a stare of many things. She slide the hood of her cloak down revealing her bright red hair, "Do you think I came her to spy for Noxus. Because if so I'll just leave right now." She made the motion to put her hood back up.

Garen quickly grabbed her wrists preventing her to put the hood up. In the pause she smiled at him. He asked her the question burning at him, "Then why did you come here tonight Katarina?"

She responded as strongly as any Noxian, "Because only fools hesitate."

Garen grinned at that. Her desire for him was burning as hard as his desire for her. They hadn't been able to act on it since Rammus helped get them out. "Well neither of us are fools." And with that the two lovers embraced and soon Katarina was on top of Garen in his bed.

* * *

><p>Soraka was mediating. Much like she had done before all the resent events had transpired, she was asking the Stars for any vision they would give her. Rarely did the Stars every speak to her as directly as they did on that night. This night they would do the same again.<p>

With the return of Rammus, Katarina, and Garen and Warmog's Armor all that was left was the Ruined King's Sword, or the Blade of the Ruined King as some thought it was called. The members of the Shadow Isles hadn't returned. And there was a growing fear of the worst. The rumors had already started swirling around the Institute of War of them failing. It was rumored that the Void had already won.

But that is not what the Stars were showing Soraka. They were showing Jax wearing all the items and snow was falling down. Heavy snow was falling. Then Soraka say a bridge. A bottomless bridge. And on the other side, was just an eye. An eye that was watching them and commanding the Void army. On that bridge Jax did battle. That is where they had to get.

When Soraka awoke she knew that they would have to the others about her vision. And find out where the place of her vision was. And also that no one should be concerned Jax would soon arrive back with the Ruined King's Blade.

* * *

><p>Garen awoke in the middle of the night. Katarina was not on laying on top of him as she was when he went to sleep. He looked around in the darkness and the night light was showing him that Katarina was getting dressed. "Why are you leaving now? Come back to bed."<p>

She looked over at him, "I think its best if we wait until after the conflict with the Void before announcing to our families that we are sleeping together. I don't want to have either Noxus or Demacia questioning our loyalties, right now."

He looked over at her and all of her beauty, "Then I will see you tomorrow night."

She winked at him, "We'll see Garen."

She finished getting dressed and as she was about to open the door Garen called out to her, "Katarina, I love you." He said it softly so that other rooms wouldn't hear but she could.

She turned to her lover and again winked back at him, "As do I." and with that she was gone.

Garen laid down thinking about everything that had happened. And what was he going to tell his family. This is when it all started to sink in. He would not like the day when he told his parents that he was in love with one of the assassins of Noxus. One who had killed so many Demacians. He didn't like the idea of it all. And then he just closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"What does this mean?" Nasus asked<p>

"I do not know." Soraka responded for what felt like the ten millionth time. "I wish the Star's visions were more clear but I have no control over what they tell me."

"I agree Star Child, I wish they didn't talk in such riddles." Reginald Ashram said.

"I feel like I've heard all this before." Kayle said.

The group was going over Soraka's new vision and what it could mean.

Then Zilean came in, "I heard you are talking about the eye?"

Everyone said yes or acknowledged that.

"It has returned, It came and destroyed my lands long ago."

"What are you talking about Timekeeper?" Reginald Ashram asked.

Zilean explained, "After the destruction of Urtistan, my clock tower was visited by a giant purple eye with tenticles. It was responsible for what happened to Urtistan. The death, was for the things thirst for knowledge. It wants to know how to conquer the world."

There were hushed tones that Zilean was losing his mind. He knew about this, "I am not suffering from chrono-displasia here. You must believe me."

Swain was processing this information, "So if this eye 'thing' has already been to Runeterra where is it now?"

Zilean responded, "All I can remember about the being is that it needed to go home for a short time."

"This seems strange." Nasus was confused as any.

Reginald Ashram went to the center, "So let us assume Zilean is correct, what does this mean?"

Kayle was the first to vocalize their thoughts, "Perhaps this 'eye' was scouting to invade this realm or another realm." Everyone looked around and basically agreed with this assessment and theory for the time.

Ashe, "So why did he choice this realm, why not another?"

Reginald Ashram, "We do not know. Its a question we all would like answered. However, I don't think it matters right now. The void has chosen Runeterra we must show them it was a bad decision."

"Do we have any word on the Party going to Shadow Isles?" Swain asked.

Everyone shook their heads no. Everyone was exhaling and signing about this. But almost as if on cue a knock came to the door. It was Lux. "Lux what are you doing here?"

"The Demacian Constant is reporting that Sarah Fortune has returned to port."

This got everyone's attention, "Did it say who was with her?"

"Apparently there were heavy casualties."

Soraka cut to the chase, "What of The Grandmaster at Arms?"

"Jax has returned and he told the Constant that, quote 'we found what we came for' ".

"This is great news." Ashram was proud.

"We have to figure out what this prophecy means." Soraka said.

Where Tryndamere spoke out, "Well I know of the bridge in question."

Everyone turned towards Tryndamere, "It the bridge over the Howling Abyss in the Frostguard territory. In the heart of Troll territory"

Swain examined what this meant then, "This will prove difficult to get to then."

Ashram put a hand to Swain's back, "If anyone can plan this out, I know you can Jericho." This got a gruff from those that didn't like Swain. Even though they were at war, that didn't mean people trusted each other.

* * *

><p>Sailing back to Valoran was an uneventful journey, the winds made it quick sailing. When they arrived in Demacia they were greeted by the Royal family, King Jarvan III, Queen Catherine Stormshield, and their two daughters. The Demacian Constant was also there, this was serving as a public relations boost for the King. The press had been opening questioning his judgement sending out so many soldiers and league representatives out to Shadow Isles. The news of the death of the crown Prince had most of the press questioning the King's decision and Demacia's compliance with the wishes of the Institute of War. Since the true purpose of the Shadow Isles destination wasn't relieved to the public or the Demacian Military, the press was searching for any information about the trip.<p>

The King had expected to be greeted by his protector Xin Zhao and a score of Xin's hand selected troops. Yet when all the ships unloaded and the extent of the casualties became public, things turned sour for the King.

All the reporters swarmed the surviving Champions, most said nothing. Eventually Jax spoke to get the reporters off his back, "The mission was a success, we found what we came for." When asked what that was Jax held the line like everyone else, "I won't tell you."

When Jax saw the reports, the news reports were hammering the King and military leaders for all the casualties. Some were questioning the crown succession, as to weather the either of the princesses or their children should be allowed to be the next rulers of Demacia. After the heavy losses on the Demacian side, and yet relatively few loses by Noxus. The only good things the press was spreading was word had just arrived that Garen Crownguard had just returned to the Institute of War, the Demacian press LOVED Garen.

All this praise the Demacian press heralded Garen with, irked Jax a little. Why didn't they praise his skills. Of course time alone was something Jax was getting used too right now. With so many dead, Jax had to regroup and figure out what had happened. About six years ago he was just a mercenary, an Ionian sword for hire, a plain face in the crowd. Then he was called to be league champion. He was the only one to not face a Judgement, which puzzled him at the time. Then he developed his fighting prowess. He was the best in his mind. But he always thought it was because he was the best human, just another human.

But now?

Now there was Aatrox's words, '_Your Father was the fifth Darkin._' and his other words, '_The Void fears you._'

And those words went with Soraka's prophecy. And Reginald Ashram telling him and all the other champions that he was sought out. Aatrox's words seemed to confirm that he wasn't just another human. He was half Darkin. And chosen to be... whatever Soraka thought he would be.

And that at the very least the other side '_feared_' him, whatever that meant.

All this going through his mind, he needed to get some rest. For the next morning he and the rest of the champions headed out to the Institute of War.

* * *

><p><em>The Items have now been Gathered, the war would soon begin.<em>


	10. Preparing for War

_Every mistake is a lesson._

This was WuKong's motto. He just had to figure out what it all meant with Master Yi's death.

Wu Kong went to practice his sparing that night. For the monkey could not sleep. He had not slept since the death of his master. With Master Yi gone now he was tasked with continuing the art of Wuju. He needed to find an apprentice. Just as Master Yi before him. Wu Kong knew he had to train harder now, to become as strong as his master. For the study of Wuju would not end with him. Wu Kong was determined of that. _Wuju will continue on._

However finding an apprentice was going to be hard. Before Wu Kong, all the master's of Wuju were humans, mostly from Ionia. Though Wu Kong had adopted Ionia as his home city state, he was not human. He had hoped that wouldn't be an issue. But humans were notorious of being closed minded and discriminatory. Wu Kong knew he needed to overcome that. _Wuju will continue on._

After pushing himself as far as he could with the physical aspect of his training. In his mind he went over everything Master Yi had told him to work on. When that was all done he knew that it was time to meditate. He could not Meditate as strong as his master could, at least not yet. He knew he had to try and get to that state. Wu Kong knew that mental control and calmness were just as much a part of Wuju as the physical aspects. He repeated to himself again. _Wuju will continue on._

As he opened his eyes to take a quick break from his first mediation he heard footsteps. The first thought into his mind was it could be Ahri. Wu Kong had barely even looked at the nine tailed fox since his master's death. She had tried to talk to him, but Wu Kong had not responded. Wu Kong needed time to heal before talking with Ahri again. He needed to calm his mind and accept his master's death. As the footsteps approached he knew these were human footsteps, they were too heavy to be Ahri.

As Wu Kong got up to see who was approaching him the woman spoke, "I hope I am not disturbing you Wu Kong." The women was Fiora Laurent. Wu Kong was surprised she used his full name here. She often gave condescending words to him, but this sounded formal and respectful.

"What do you want Fiora?" Wu Kong was curious as to why she would be approaching him here in the open at this time of night.

She looked down as if she was nervous, something the new head House Laurent hadn't down in a long time. "I was just admiring your practice."

This really made Wu Kong curious, "You were watching me this whole time?"

Fiora shook her head yes and pointed, "House Laurent owns a boarder of this garden. I could not sleep given everything that has happened. And I saw you practicing."

Wu Kong didn't know what to make of Fiora in this moment. This did not seem to be her. Wu Kong readied his staff. Lucian had been tricked by a spirit, perhaps the void was doing something similar here. "What is going on Fiora?"

"What do you mean?" She seemed shocked.

"How do I know it is you?"

The Demacian was confused by Wu Kong's defensiveness, "I do not follow."

Wu Kong stated his mind, "Yorick and Thresh used Lucian's wife spirit to trick him. How do I know the void isn't doing something similar right now. You are not acting as your normal self." He made it clear what he feared.

Fiora looked puzzled for a brief moment, then she gave a brief soft chuckle, "No, I'm not behaving as I ever have before. You are right there Wu Kong." She raised her head to look right at him now, "I've been considering what to do now. My whole life has been consumed to be the greatest dualist on all of Runeterra. And I thought I truly was. Then I fought Master Yi. And lost. And the way he defeated me so easily. And then he said that 'Anger gives motivation without purpose'. And since his death I have thought of that line. Deeply thought of that line. And now I realize that my life has been consumed by anger. It blinded me into killing my father over his transgressions. My anger has motivated me, but my life has been a bitter one. Always feuding even with those who call me an ally." She held both hands in a fist close to her chest. "I do not want my life to be without purpose anymore. I want to be the Grand Duelist. And now I know I must train to be the best and that requires training of my mind more than my blade."

After Fiora stopped Wu Kong let that all sink in, it was as if Fiora had turned her life around. "And how do you intend to do that Fiora?"

"You will seek an apprentice for Wuju will you not."

Wu Kong answered almost immediately but it seemed to take forever for Fiora,"I will seek an apprentice."

Fiora breathed in and exhaled to calm herself, "Wu Kong, I wish to be your apprentice and learn the ways of Wuju."

This was a shocker. No one would of ever guessed that Fiora Laurent would wish to learn the ways of Wuju. Not that the combat prowess wouldn't please her, but the mediation and calmness that comes with the combat isn't something anyone associated with Fiora. After Wu Kong got over the shock of her request he got strait to the point, "You know that Wuju is just as much about the mental control. Wuju is about the calmness of mind and how that readies you for battle."

"I understand. And I wish to learn those ways."

"You understand this is a life commitment. That you will have to give up your title as head of House Laurent."

"I fully understand that. I trust my siblings to keep House Laurent in order." This was not something anyone ever expected to hear from Fiora. She had great disdain for her family. Wu Kong looked at Fiora. He felt this was a genuine change of heart. And he remembered mimicking Master Yi's moves in the Great Barrier before Master Yi would take him on as an apprentice. Fiora had watched him train and wished to study Wuju. Similar but very different at the same time.

He knew what he must answer, "Fiora Laurent, I do accept you as my apprentice."

Fiora exhaled a sigh of relief. "When do we get started?"

"We have already started Pupil. Now let us go and get some sleep." WuKong knew that it was very late and they would be off for the Institute of War in the morning. As Wu Kong went to sleep he said his goal again but now it was fulfilled, _Wuju will continue on_.

* * *

><p>When the group that had headed off to the Shadow Isles arrived at the Institute of War's steps they were greeted with little fanfare. The War with the Void had gone on too long at this point for many people, too many loved one's lost. The Champions slowly marched up the steps, Jax, Miss Fortune, Galio, Wu Kong, Fiora, Ahri, Olaf, and Quinn headed up the rear. Jax carried a large sword with him.<p>

Tryndamere saw the sword and it brought back memories, "That is Aatrox's sword."

Ashe and the rest of those standing at the top of the steps turned towards the Barbarian when Ashe asked, "Are you sure?"

Tryndamere simply nodded up and down to signify of his certainty. "Let us ask him about the sword then." Nasus spoke.

And soon they got to the top of the steps and handshakes were shared. Confirmation of the casualties was given. Ten more champions aligned against the void were killed. To go with the eight aligned with the void, three other Darkin, and the Spider Deity.

As soon as that was dispensed with Tryndamere asked aloud, pointing to Jax's weapon, "You now wield Aatrox's sword. That thing is cursed."

Jax took it out and spun the sword in his hand showing off his weapon. "It is."

"Why do you wield such a cursed thing?" Tryndamere was having flashbacks to the night from his past.

Jax's answer made everyone drop their jaw, "Because it is the Blade of the Ruined King."

Ashe responded next, "How do you know it is Blade of the Ruined King?"

"Aatrox told me it was." Jax said it as if everyone would

"And you believed him?" Ryze was even skeptical of Jax's actions and said something for once.

"Given what had happened, yeah I did."

"You're crazy how did you he wasn't lying to you?" Kayle knowing too well what it was like to be blindsided, everyone was turning against Jax.

Jax had enough, "We've been listening to prophecies without question, causing us to go the ends of Runeterra chasing things most of us haven't heard before, and now you question whether I got the damn sword or not?" Jax vented a little there.

Councilor Ashram played the politican, "Lets all calm down right now." Since Cho'Gath had eaten Zed, tensions were running high. He needed those around them to not have their tempers boil over. Not when they were so close to victory.

Soraka spoke up now, "It is the sword, seeing it in his hands, I know it is the blade of the ruined king."

"How did you not know it was Aatrox's sword?" Tyndramere knew the sight of that cursed thing. "He waved it around for all to see." This was a question many wanted answered, there were doubts growing among many.

Ashram knew that they needed to focus back on the present, "It is irrelevant now, lets get the meeting room. Jericho should have our plan of action ready."

* * *

><p>"Are the stories true, Has the Ice Witch returned?" Udyr asked Braum.<p>

"I heard word of the Ice Witch returned. But I've been hearing words of her return for years now." Braum went to wherever he was needed. And reports of the Ice Witch were far and wide in the Freljord. Braum always went to where they were and never found her. "I do not think she exists."

Udyr knew otherwise, "You are wrong. I saw her myself. The Spirits command that I vanquish her from existence." Udyr had ran into the Ice Witch. He knew he had. The encounter had nearly killed him but then he knew he would become the next Spirit Walker. After years of training with Lee Sin and defending Ionia from Noxus he returned to the Freljord. Now as a Champion of the League and with the Void invasion in his homeland, Udyr knew what the spirits were calling of him. He would slay the Ice Witch.

Braum took one off his gigantic shield and patted his friend on the back, "You must follow your heart my friend."

"I follow the Spirits."

"Braum will help you with whatever you need."

Udyr nodded and walked away to do some meditation. He went towards the Ionia section of the Institute grounds. There he joined Lee Sin in meditation. After some time in meditation the two began to speak.

The Monk started, "Is it true, has the Ice Witch appeared in the Freljord?" Despite being blind he knew Udyr was right next to him.

"Braum has heard word spread of her return."

"What did the spirits guide you to do?"

"I have been chosen to slain the Ice Witch, I will fulfill the spirits request."

"And what happens when you slain the Ice Witch?"

Udyr knew what was next, "I will become the Spirit Guard."

"The Spirit Guard?"

"The one who harmonizes himself with the spirits, the one that will defend nature."

"Udyr, do not be blinded by your rage for the Ice Witch, we must help out those who need it first, before you go after the Ice Witch."

"I can not let her escape."

"I have not said that, you must help those that need the help first. Remember that Spirit Walker."

"She will pay for the things she has done."

"Udyr there are more important forces at work."

Udyr rose, "I will not let that evil escape again. I will slain her if the opportunity presents itself."

Lee Sin rose his head, if he could see his eyes would be deep into Udyr's eyes, "The fate of the world is dependent on this upcoming battle. If you let your hatred guide you, it could prove costly. Do not let your hatred blind you Spirit Walker to right path."

Udyr had to think about what the blind monk said. He knew that Lee Sin was right. He needed to remember that. But he knew the spirits would let him face the Ice Witch. And she would die by his hand.

* * *

><p>Nami knew that she needed to find the moon stone soon. There was not much time before the 100 years was up for the Marai, her people. She had been made the tidecaller to trade for another moonstone. Each moonstone protected the Marai form deep terrors. And the current one was running low on time left. Nami had suffered great peral to find the pearl to trade for the moonstone. And when she surfaced she was to trade for the moonstone. However the place set forth where she was too trade was absent of anyone too trade with.<p>

For months she ventured around Valoran to find the moonstone. Eventually she felt the calling of the league. She had proved a valueable ally so far. And she felt the void would soon be defeated. But she was starting to fear for her people. The Marai would not do well if they didn't get a new moonstone soon. And Nami had no clue where to get one.

This night she went to her room at the institute to pray for her people. Her room was on the bottom level and had special water pool put in a corner for her to rest in. Though she had no light to the outside that hardly bothered her. Being in the water helped her coop with being away from her people.

That night she received a knock on her door.

Nami hadn't received a knock her door except to be summoned to a field of Justice. And that wasn't happening anytime soon, thus she thought it was Kayle, Ashram or Swain to go over strategies. But she was shocked to see Diana.

"Diana, why are you coming to my room?"

The Moon's chosen was wearing the regeala of the Lunar Goddess still and the purple sparkled in the dim light. "We need to talk." That was all Diana said. Nami motioned her to come inside.

"What is it Diana?" When Nami had first joined the league she had asked Diana about the moonstone, to which Diana said she had no clue. Diana reached into the fold of her outfit and brought out a stone. Diana motioned the stone towards her head with the Crescent Moon mark and the stone began to shine. Nami gasped, "Is that the moonstone?" Could this be what Nami had been called to find.

"The Iron Solari spoke to me."

"Who are they?"

Diana gave her a look confused look then changed it to one of understanding, "I forget you and the group that went to the Shadow Isles. The Iron Solari worship the Sun and the Moon Equally and is the true religion of the Rakor people. Their spirits told me to trade this stone to you for a pearl as is the tradition."

"Yes, YES, I will trade you!" As quickly as Nami could she got the Peral out and gave it to Diana. Nami's roll as the tidecaller was fulfilled. She had the moonstone and would soon go back to the Marai people with the next Moonstone.

* * *

><p>The night before the champion were going to depart for the Freljord was busy one. Lux had spent the night in Ezreal's room and when she woke up that morning Ezreal asked something of her. She was completely caught off guard by the question. So much so that she went to her older brother to ask him for advice.<p>

As Lux went towards the corridor for Demacia she passed a Solider wearing the Demacia blue regalia and had their hood up. The soldier was female and walked quickly, yet steathly past her. Lux thought that was strange and couldn't think who that could be, she knew all the female Demacian soldier's at the Institute. But she quickly dropped it from her mind.

And then she knocked on her brother's door. He responded very quickly, "So you decided to come back." Garen spoke in the most sly manner and was wearing only a Demacian robe.

As Garen looked at his sister, she responded to his statement, "What do you mean come back?" Both were exchanging shocked looks, Lux thought about what Garen said. Since Garen wouldn't be expecting any visitors at this time of day, the only logical explanation was that he knew she was with Ezreal. Lux and Ezreal hadn't made their relationship a secret by any means, in fact they had kissed in public now. But their families had briefly met each other. Lux wanted to know how her brother knew, "You knew I was with Ezreal last night, did you have me followed?"

Embaressment flowed out of Garen, "Oh Lux I didn't mean to say that."

"Say what?" now Lux was confused.

Garen motioned to bring the discussion into his room, "come in Lux, lets talk in here." After Garen got Lux sat down he tightened his robe and sat down next to his sister, "What did you want to speak with me about?"

Lux breathed in, "I was with Ezreal last night."

"So you said." Lux realized she had said that out loud to the hallway.

"And well this morning he asked me something." Lux stopped

"Well what did he ask you?"

"He said that if we both survived this event that we would want my hand in marriage."

Garen's eyes widened, "He proposed, you two have barely been dating! What did you say sister?"

"Garen I didn't know what to say."

"So what did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"And when does he want a response?"

"Well before we leave."

Garen ran his hand through his fingers as he thought about the situation. Thinking about his own situation and then gave some brotherly advice, "What does your heart tell you?"

Lux looked at his brother, "I love him and I've never felt this way about a man before."

"Are you ready to commit the rest of your life together for him?"

Lux held up her arms in confession, "I don't know."

Garen rapped his arms around his younger sister, "Love is a complicated thing." He comforted her as best he could, "Marriage is even more complicated. Perhaps that is what you need to tell Ezreal."

Lux took a step back, "Ok, thank you Garen." And with that Lux went to her room to get her things ready

* * *

><p>Despite Ashe and Karma's protest most of the front line was made up of Noxian forces. With Demacia have suffered large causalities in both the Shadow Isles and in Shumira Desert, King Jarvan III was bowing to public pressure to not send more troops.<p>

Most league champions were going to Freljord. Thus the champions left that went to the Freljord were: Ahri, Akali, Anivia, Ashe, Blitzcrank, Cassiopeia, Corki, Darius, Diana, Draven, Ezreal, Fiora, Fizz, Garen, Heimerdinger, Irelia, Janna, Jax, Jayce, Jinx, Karma, Kassadin, Katarina, Kayle, Kennen, Leblanc, Lee Sin, Leona, Lux, Malphite, Maokai, Miss Fortune, Nami, Nasus, Nautilus, Nunu, Olaf, Orianna, Pantheon, Quinn, Rammus, Rengar, Riven, Rumble, Ryze, Sejuani, Shen, Sion, Skarner, Swain, Tristana, Tryndamere, Twisted Fate, Twitch, Udyr, Urgot, Vi, Viktor, Volibear, WuKong, Yauso, Zac, Ziggs, Zelean, Zyra

Caitlyn and Galio were in charge of defending the Institute of War. Annie and Amumu were deemed too young to go as well. Shyvana was in Demacia, telling the news to King Jarvan III about how she was carrying the crown prince's child.

Kayle knew the challenge ahead would be great. Dispute all the league champions on their side. She knew the Void would have something more to show. And with Trundle having not shown himself in a long while with the whispers from the north of the Ice Witch's return, things didn't look good. And then there was the Fallen Angel, Kayle's sister Morgana. Morgana would prove a formidable enemy and a strong ally to the void. Kayle knew this day would come where she and her sister would face each other in open combat.

Given Soraka's prophecy and now having all the items for Jax in his possession she felt victory was possible. But victory would not be easy.


	11. Marching to Confrontation

"Troll King we have reports that the Champions of the League of Legends marches towards the Freljord."

Trundle carefully took in this information. He had given sent word to surrounding villages about what was going on. He knew that he wanted to defect and take his troll army with him to the league's side, against the Void and Cho'Gath. But he did not do that until the forces actually arrived. He had sacrificed many of his best warriors without his consent to open the portal. At least from his scouts that is what he had determined what it was. Many Voidlings, large and small had come in through the portal. They had made the hollowing abyss ground zero for their invasion. And Trundle didn't believe for a second the Void would let the trolls live in the end.

Thus he was wanting for the exact right moment to change sides. But he couldn't let the Ice Witch or anything from the Void know about his plans before he enacted them. In fact he hadn't told any trolls about his plan.

Another scout came up to Trundle, this one was assigned to watch Lissandra, "Troll King, the Ice Witch wishes to speak with you."

Trundle didn't like anytime Lissandra summoned him since she had aligned with Cho'Gath. He didn't like them at all. "I'll be right there." And Trundle went to the Ice Witch's temporary lair near the Hollowing Abyss was.

"Troll King reporting for duty."

The red and black void monster looked down on him. Cho'Gath was standing next to Lissandra as the two often did. The terror of the Void spoke "We have a mission for you troll king."

"What is it?"

Lissandra pointed her arm south "You are tasked to kill Jax."

"Why me?"

"Because I believe that you tipped off the Winter's Claw that we are here and the champions are coming here." This was not a good sign. It appeared they were on to his double crossing. He knew he had to play dumb. Playing defensive and denying it may just lead them to believe it was him. Not talking about it was also dangerous, they may question why he didn't deny it. In the split second before he talked again he thought not talking about it and move on was better.

"I know Jax is a strong fighter but would going after Vessaria Kolminye their leader be a better solution, or killing Ashe or Kayle their leaders?" Using poor English would make him sound like a mindless thug.

Cho'Gath and Lissandra looked at each other then back towards Trundle. Cho'Gath spoke next, "The void gives you this task."

"I shall see to it myself, with my best warriors." Trundle was hoping this approach worked best.

"You shall be aided in your task with a number of Voidlings and other help." Lissandra motioned her hand in a come here wrist motion. And then Morgana walked up from behind Trundle, "Morgana will personally help you in this task, and make sure you don't betray us."

Trundle raised his club up the air. "Jax shall die!" Again he made the decision to not talk about that and hoped they would think he wasn't the one double crossing them. For them finding out would surely end Trundle's life.

"We'll see to that." Morgana words were to the point and she nodded at both Lissandra and Cho'Gath. "Lets head out now, Troll King."

As soon as they got away from the Hallowing Abyss Morgana spoke again, "You may kill any who you and your trolls wish, with one exception. You just leave my sister to me. Understood Troll King?"

"I understand Morgana." And then Trundle gathered up a dozen of his best warriors and they headed off to the south. However they were accompanied with a LOT of voidborn. More than Trundle cared to count.

* * *

><p>The champions heading to the Freljord had marched a few days. Being accompanied by well over 600 of the best Noxian soldiers were sixty-four champions of the league and Reginald Ashram. And Jericho Swain was in charge. The Master Tactician was in his makeshift tent for the night. Tonight, same as every other night, Reginald Ashram went into Swain's tent to go over the plan for the next day and adjust strategy for what had happened the previous day. So far everything had gone to Swain's plan. The clear weather had allowed the war party to march upwards of twelve hours a day. The only stops being for meals and gathering supplies.<p>

"Your plan is working out well Jericho."

"So it is Ashram."

"We'll be in the Freljord and defeat the Void soon enough." Reginald's enthusiasm was growing.

Swain raven caw-caw at the former High Councilor. "The strength of the Noxian army and the League champions will be too great for the Void."

"We most only protect Jax and we shall win." Ashram was unwavering in his belief in the prophecies.

Jericho Swain did not believe in them at all. "Ashram, I do not see how you can believe this prophecy."

"The Stars do not lie."

Darius had enough of this, "Jax is but one man, the might of Noxus will be what wins this war," Leblanc nodded in agreement as well.

"If we lose Jax, we will lose this war," Reginald pointed his hand at Swain, "Jericho you even volunteered to go after Kha'Zix in Icathia. If you did not believe the prophecy why would you do such things."

"Because I thought it was likely that Void would base their operation in Icathia, since they would think it a safe location. Noxus would cut off the head of the enemy," Swain then paused to let it sink in, "Ashram I knew it was best not to disagree with you and cause open war with Demacia, since prince Jarvan IV clearly believed you."

"Well you are glad he is dead, are you not?" That was too the point.

Leblanc was the first to speak, "Noxus does not shed tears for those who rush into battle foolishly as the Prince did."

Darius also towed the Noxian line, "He was too weak to survive the battle. We do not value weakness."

With those two Reginald picked up that Swain said nothing. "But what about you Jericho? You glad your nemesis is dead?"

Swain then spoke slightly surprising words, "The upcoming war against the Void could prove exceptionally bloody, given the reports in Shumira. Jarvan IV despite his ego would prove a great warrior for the battle. I would not turn down his lance for this war if he offered."

This made the other three speechless. But this showed Jericho Swain was truly the Master Tactician. He knew the pieces and what they could do and could not do. Swain would win at all costs. Swain didn't fight battles he couldn't win. Opposing Reginald Ashram and Jarvan IV could have meant war, one that Swain wasn't prepared to fight.

Reginald Ashram gave a proud look, "I knew I chose correctly in have you lead Jericho," and then he immediately departed the tent.

Darius was giving Swain a disapproving look but Jericho spoke first, "If you see my command unfit you may challenge me in open combat Darius."

Darius' expression didn't change, "I do not Grand General." And Darius turned and left.

Now it was just him and Leblanc, "You still are glad he's dead, I can see through that deception Grand General," she softly stroked his shoulders.

"Evaine, I never said I wasn't glad that loud runt is gone."

"You always knew how to play both sides Grand General." Her tone had gotten more flirtatious, as had her hand movements.

"Tonight would care to stay under my tent?" Was all Swain had to say for Leblanc to realize she had Swain right where she wanted him. After becoming Grand General Swain had his share of Noxian concubines. However the teasing and flirting Evaine Leblanc aroused him. Though at first she and the Black Rose were just an ally to gain power now he became to desire her. Leblanc knew this and she shook her head showing that was a no, "If not tonight when, Evaine?"

"After the Void is vanquished, when victory is obtained and Noxus is glorified," She moved away from Swain towards the entrance, "There will be plenty of time, I promise you Grand General."

* * *

><p>Jax could not sleep that night.<em> You father was the fifth darkin, the Void fears you<em> those words used by Aatrox before death. That day is all he could think about. He heard those words and Gragas' death. His beloved drinking buddy, thinking about that hurt him. Tears flowed all the time. More than at any point in his life.

He had yet to tell anyone about what Aatrox had said. It was apparent that neither Quinn nor Valor nor Olaf had heard Aatrox words. Those were the only other survivors in that battle.

Jax wondered what all this meant. Should he tell someone about what Aatrox had said to him. How would everyone see him then?

The more Jax thought about the words the more true the felt. The deeper the words felt. Everything in his life started to make sense. The power and stamina he had when all his full blooded human opponents would tire. The power that was in his blood. That power he always felt he had. Now he knew what it was. Darkin Blood.

No One needed to know but Jax. Jax didn't care for or believe in prophecies. But if the Void feared him, well they should. They were going to pay for the lives they took. Jax didn't need any prophecy to motivate him anymore.

* * *

><p>Akali sat across the fire from Shen. Shen was in full meditation pose. "What troubles you?" Though it looked like Shen was asleep and unaware he was fully aware of his surrounding. The fact he spoke anything may of caught someone off guard. But not his fellow ninja Akali who expected as much.<p>

"These Noxian brutes are not easily trusted." Akali took a mediation pose similar to Shen's. "I remember seeing many of these commanders on the battlefields in Ionia."

"The Noxian Army is a well run unit under Swain. They will be a most useful ally in the coming battle. Remember the Demacian losses from Shumira. We will need the Noxus army, if no more than as fodder." Shen was a man of few words and the leader of the Kinkou Order or what was left after Zed's destruction. "Remember the ancient teachings 'The enemy of my enemy can be my ally'. "

"As balance dictates, we must align with those Noxian soldiers for this battle then I will."

Shen opened his eyes and got right to the matter at hand. "But you do not want to speak to me about our current allies."

"No it is not master Shen."

"You are finally confronting the identity of your father."

This was something Akali was hoping she didn't have deal with. Akali grew up never knowing who her father was. Her mother never said anything about him and deflected any questions she had as a child. But growing up her mother taught her things Shen didn't know nor ever learned. Akali became a master and better than her mother at these abilities. She became the Fist of the Shadow for the Kinkou ninjas, replacing her mother. Soon Akali was second in command after Shen. But when the Noxian invasion came Akali's mother came under the effects of one of Singed's poisons. On her death bed that is when gave her daughter the stunning revelation. Akali remembers it like it was yesterday:

'Mother, who is my father?'

With what little strength she had answered, 'You do not want to know.'

'I deserve to know who is my father.'

'You will not be able to unhear what I say my child.'

'I am the Fist of the Shadow, as you were before me. I am ready.'

Akali's mother took in a deep breath. With a single word changed everything Akali ever learned. 'Zed'

Her mother was right. She was not able to unhear what that word.

She told Shen in private, but that was all. Just the fact of who her father was.

Akali soon learned that her mother was one of Zed's lover's before he killed his master, Shen's father, and created the order of shadow. In that time her mother had learned the allowed shadow techniques from Zed. And she applied them to her life and that of her child, Akali.

In her mind Akali was always able to justify this by thinking that She would be the one to defeat Zed in combat and restore balance. But the league prevented that for the current time when Zed joined. Then Cho'Gath killed him.

Akali always though she would be the one to take out Zed, using his own powers, the good pure ones, not the ones ed lusted for; to defeat him. This would give meaning to her life, would be fate taking its course for balance.

But that didn't happen. And now Akali had to come to terms with who her father was.

"Your emotion are conflicting inside you."

Shen found the heart of the matter, "Yes they are master."

"Describe them."

"I feel hated. That for my mother and her lust for my father." Akali voice echoed with scorn.

"Is that all?" And there was more.

"No, most of all I am mad the void took away the opportunity for me to prune my father and his order from Ionia."

"But there are more emotions aren't there."

"Yet i feel sad that my father is dead. As if I've lost a part of myself."

"That is the way we all feel, Akali. Your mother and father are dead. All life feels a connection with their parents. But who your parents are does not make the being. My father taught me this, your mother knew this."

Akali's anger was getting the better of her. "But how could she..."

"We all make mistakes. She was young and tempted by Zed's power. That power rests in you now for good. Your mother has raised you well. Though Zed killed my father, I gladly accepted his child into the Kinkou."

Akali heard his words. There was something amiss about his words igladly accepted his child into the Kinkou/i, "But you did not know at the time i was his child."

Shen let a out a deep exhale, "When your mother turned from Zed's and came back into the Kinkou, she was already carrying you. There was no doubt in my mind that you were Zed's child. I never asked your mother, she had experienced enough trauma. I knew that through you, your mother was able to make peace with her choices."

"You knew all this time and never told me?"

"It was never my place to tell you, I waited for your mother."

"And what if she never told me?"

"Do you wish now that she refused to tell you?"

That made Akali remember back to her mother's conversation, 'I deserve to know'. With all she had done in her life, Akali felt she deserved to know. And she was told. Akali knew she would disapprove of who her father was since her mother never said. But never did Akali think it could be Zed. Akali thought it was some lesser member of the Kinkou Order that Turned to the Order of Shadow.

"Fist of the Shadow, you must come to terms that who your parents are do not make someone. It is the demonstration of their judgement and the makeup of their character. Yours is one of the greatest in all Runeterra. And now the ever watchful eye is upon you Fist of the Shadow, you will be called on to Enforce Equilibrium."

"Yes master."

Shen stood up for the first time to give the signal for Akali to meditate on this herself, "Tread Carefully."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Trundle was leading the convoy, twelve trolls, various voidlings and Morgana, towards the camp. It was easy treading, at least getting to the edge of the camp undetected. But now things were about to get interesting. There was a Noxian patrol coming up to them. Dealing with them should be easy. But at the same time Trundle had to weigh when to show what side he was aligned with. Tip off the Noxians now, the voidlings and Morgana may turn on him and he'd be overrun. Wait too long and no one would believe him, he'd be killed as prisoner of war by the Noxian forces. The Troll King was walking a very fine line.<p>

Ultimately his life was too important to risk it for this Noxian Scout team. The voidlings jumped the Noxians, and Morgana made the ground full of her dark energy.

Soon the group made their way towards the tents that held the Champions of the League.

And Now was the time for Trundle to make his move. "CHARGE!" The troll yelled as loud as he could. His warriors mindlessly followed his command and went after the camp. He did this to appear dumb to the voidlings and Morgana. But he had to alert champions. And there was a call to arms.

"Fool! How could you be so dumb?" Morgana wasn't happy.

But Trundle had alerted the camp.

* * *

><p>The sound was clear. Kayle could not mistake what was said. "Charge!" That was Trundle's voice. She wondered if they were under attack and grabbed her sword as she flew into battle. While she was close to the area, it was still some distance away.<p>

She rushed to area. And sure enough there were void born. Dozens upon dozens of them. And Morgana, and Trundle and a few of Trundles warriors. The void born were overwhelming the Noxian forces. The trolls were running towards a the middle of camp. Towards the place were the leaders of party. But Kayle caught a glimpse in the distance of another member of the raid party. Her spiritual sister, Morgana. The two looked at each other. They both knew this day was coming.

One of them would die this day.

* * *

><p>The battle was chaotic, to say the least. The trolls and voidlings made quick work of Noxian forces just as in the Shumeria Desert with the Demacians. But strangely Trundle had yelled out a battle cry, dropping the element of surprise. But Akali didn't care. After her talk with Shen, her mind was clear that she had to do battle. She quickly shadow danced to the fight. Though the voidlings were numerous and seemed to be without end, they were little match for the Fist of Shadow. Akali would mark them then crescent slash killing them.<p>

The trolls were a different story. Trundle was not to trifled with and he had a dozen troll warriors surrounding him. And behind them, apparently leading the raid party was Morgana. With Kayle the side, Akali knew that Kayle would want to battle her sister.

But Akali had to do all she could as the Noxians troops were dieing faster than flies.

Fortunately more champions were coming.

Akali was soon surrounded by two trolls with another wave of voidlings. She had to delay, thus she called upon her father's techniques and made a twilight shroud. Her opponents couldn't spot her but it disappear in a few seconds. But that was enough, for sweeping in came Diana, for she had been praying when the fight started and was near the area. The Scorn of the Moon wearing the regalia of Lunar Goddess from the Iron Solari Lunar Rushed into the battle. And then Diana stabbed her blade in the ground shouted, "Nightfall" and channeled a moonfall towards her crescent sucking the nearby creatures in.

That was enough for Akali to regain her wits and begin the battle again. "Thank you." Akali stated as they battled side by side.

"I only do this to glorify the Moon." Diana was the epitome of a fanatic, even by Akali's standards.

* * *

><p>The side of the battle with Akali was going great now that Diana had joined her. As for Kayle, she could not prevent most of the Noxian deaths, they were still being overwhelmed on this side. Kayle wielded one of Nashor's Tooth and with her rightnous fury she dispatched the voidlings on this side with a single blow. But now the trolls were getting close to her. There were three trolls that were making their wake of destruction towards Kayle. One of them after stabbing a Noxian with their pike now had a clear path to Kayle. So Kayle had to act, so she sent a reckoning blast towards that troll. Normally that would be enough to critically injure a troll. But a split second before the bolt landed a massive purple shield covered the creature.<p>

Morgana made her presence know. "I'll bring them pain." Could be heard from Morgana.

Kayle had no choice but to Divine bless herself and try and kite back. But the trolls were quickly approaching. Things were not looking good for the Judicator.

* * *

><p>Trundle knew these trolls were strong warriors but he had no idea of this seemingly endless wave of voidlings at Morgana's power. It was hard no to land a killing blow on any of the soldiers, he fought. He was making his way towards Jax's Tent, hoping to encounter a champion to align with. His own trolls thought he was fighting with the void. But he needed a way out of the void creatures.<p>

Then one presented itself. His best warrior on this raid was heading towards Kayle, pike in hand and Morgana's black shield covering him. That is when Trundle showed his true colors. With that troll temporarily immune to magic damage. Trundle summoned a frozen domain to get his way towards his left. It appeared he was joining the trolls to go after Kayle. With that he announced his intent to both sides.

Trundle summoned a magic ice pillar between the trolls and Kayle. This gave Kayle some room. The trolls looked at him, "Bad aim" was all he said. They were so dumb and bloodthirsty they tried to go around the pillar. As they did, Trundle used his True Ice club to knock them out. Kayle looked at him with her month open in disbelief.

"I knew you betray us Troll!" Morgana had always suspected.

"Back to Void with these creatures!" Trundle called out.

"Kill the Troll!" Morgana gave new orders to the remaining voidlings and trolls. They all went on Trundle, but backup was now here.

A magic bolt whisked by and exploded killing several voidlings and another troll, "Feel the Thunder!" Jayce exclaimed, switching back to hammer form to get into the fight.

Then Kennen came lightning rushing in middle and surrounding him was a slicing mailstorm. The voidlings and remaining trolls were quickly dispatched.

Morgana started to run away, but Trundle then summoned an ice pillar to block her retreat. Now she was surrounded by Diana and Akali to the left, Jayce and Kennen in the middle and Trundle with Kayle to the left, though Kayle kept her distance in case Trundle was keeping a ruse.

Kayle stated the obvious, "I will bring you to justice Morgana!" There was no escape.

"The time has come sister, Let us settle this!" And then the Fallen Angel channeled all her dark magic. She attempted to soul shackle all of the champions surrounding her.

The had seen this on the rift before, but never this powerfull of a shackle. All of them were trying to get out of it, but it seemed hopeless. "You think you can defeat the void? They are too powerful! Not even the one of Darkin blood can defeat them!" And Morgana began to laugh. As the six surrounding her were about knocked out by the shackle. However as she said this a spear landed in side.

"Pantheon!" Diana was excited to she him fall from the sky to their aid. And then Pantheon landed on Morgana. Pulled out his spear and sent it strait into the chest of the Fallen Angel. And that released the six champions from her shackles.

After that they all feel to the ground trying to recover from the soul siphon Morgana had done while they were shackeled. He pulled out his spear and walked over towards Trundle, "one last Troll to take care of."

"Wait!" called out Kayle.

Pantheon looked over at the Judicator, "What is it?"

"He is on our side." Trundle couldn't speak and it was Kayle calling out in his defense.

"If you say so." And with that most of the rest of the champions came with their gear. Soraka soon came and started her healing processes.

* * *

><p>What did you sister say? "Darkin blood?" Ashram was surprised by those words.<p>

"I believe so." Kayle responded. This had peaked all of their attentions but made little sense.

The morning hours everyone was trying to make light of what had happened with the trolls, voidlings, and Morgana. Trundle had not yet awoken from last night's battle. Ashram, Swain and everyone else was searching for answers.

Swain verbally made his thoughts known, "How soon until the Troll awakens and we can question him, Star Child?"

Soraka waved her wand to begin another Astral Blessing, this time on Trundle, "The Stars haven't told me Swain." She was growing uncomfortable with the Grand General's constant badgering. She had tended to the wounds of all the Noxian and other Champions before she was allowed to help Trundle. Now she cast her powerful healing spell on Trundle again but this time it appeared to wake the Troll.

Trundle began to grunt and shake a little, "Where am I?"

"In the Noxian camp after your raid party was unsuccessful." Swain took charge.

Trundle began to come alive at this. "I was on your side!" he tried to move his arms. At that point he realized his wrists, waist, neck and ankles were chained. Swain didn't want to take a chance that is antics against Morgana were that of a double agent, sacrificing one to gain trust.

Reginald Ashram, "Then explain yourself."

"I had little choice. When I went back to Freljord, I met with the Ice Witch."

Ashe spoke next, "so she has returned."

Trundle chuckled, "The Ice Witch has inhabited Lissandra's body since about the time she tried to join the league. She made a deal with me to become Troll King that I kept her secret in exchange for the Trolls support of Frostguard. She supported the Avorosans to cover her true identity."

Sejuani interjected, "I knew she would never truly back the Avorosan's."

Swain and Ashram looked both at her, "This is no time to debate the merits of Winter's Claw or Avorosans. Let the Troll finish his story."

"When I returned, she had already made a deal with Cho'Gath and was hiding him near the Hallowing Abyss, they knew of the Ice Witch identity and had Malzahar approach her some time before these events happened." Trundle repositioned, "I knew that if backed out then I and my people would be at risk. I've waited until now to reveal my side."

"How are we to believe you?" Swain was very cautious in believing the Troll.

Trundle turned his head to look directly at Swain, "I leaked what info I could to Institute of War. And pretended to go along with their plans. Near the Hallowing Abyss they sacrificed eighty of my Troll warriors to something for the void."

"Where was this?" Ashram knew immediately what that was for.

Trundle turned towards Ashram, "On the other side of the Hallowing Abyss Bridge."

"That is where we must go."

Sejuani spoke up, "That is deep into the Northern Mountains. It will be long and peril-less journey."

"It is where we must go." Ashram was absolute.

Swain asked for more specifics from Trundle before ending the questioning and meeting with the party leaders. Darius gave his report, "Grand General we suffered heavy casualties to the night attack. It seems that no Noxian solider killed any of the trolls nor the voidlings. They will prove formidable foes."

Swain nodded, "We can not support more troops to this campaign. And going into the Freljord will prove extremely harsh for the soldiers."

"Then what do you propose Grand General?" Leblanc was the only one to openly question Swain's tactics.

"It is apparent that those who did not make it into the league are not strong enough to handle a frontal assault on the void. So we split up into two groups. We show strength with Noxian forces somewhere else, let the trolls come to there. Then we send in our strike force to take out the Void."

"Your tatics are very cunning, but who goes in the 'Strike Force' and who is with the Soldiers."

"We have to have the appearance of strength, thuse our leaders, you Nasus, Ashe, Tryndamere, Sejuani, Kayle, Soraka, Kassadin, Reginald, Darius and myself with the Troll should be very visible. This will give the appearance that this is our total force." Swain took out a map. "We will head here, while the strike team will to around the other side of this mountain to get to the hallowing Abyss. The Strike team should be lead by those with express in the area, namely guided by Quinn, Twisted Fate, Nunu, and Olaf."

Nunu and Olaf made total sense. But the other two made many question Swain. Sejuani being the first to verbally do so, "Quinn and Twisted Fate have little experience with the area, why would you give them leadership and not me?"

"Quinn did some scouting in the area for Jarvan IV that my spies said she even used this route. She'll be the most helpful. Twisted Fate can teleport and releve enemies if needed. And it is very important that we have you visibly with us to divert forces away from the strike team Sejuani."

"Then who else goes with the strike force, what about Noxian soldiers?" Nasus continued the master Tactician along.

"It is apparent that in open combat with the void they will be of little use to the strike team, who will be on the offensive. But entrenched they will be of great use to show force and use defensively. Thus only Champions can go on the Strike force. And I think all the champions left should go, every one of those 57 will be needed."

"And who would be in charge of this party?"

"It will have to be someone relatively impartial and respected, thus I feel Zilean would be the ideal choice." The Master Tactician had laid out his plan. Not it was time to execute the plan.


	12. Enter the Freljord

The word had come back to the Hallowing Abyss of the raid. "So it appears that Trundle and Morgana were not successful."

"It matters not, Void born. We will still win." Lissandra was unfazed. "We knew there would be long odds to this mission, but it matters not. The humans will be overwhelmed."

"Never underestimate your foes. They are strong." Vel'Koz leader of the Void invasion was meeting with her and Cho'Gath about the lastest news and strategy.

Lissandra then went to what had been in her mind for some time, "You value knowledge over everything, Vel'Koz, why do you have any fear of Jax. He is but one champion of Runeterra, we will easily defeat him."

"In my studies, he is perhaps on the only one who possesses enough to defeat me, there is a reason he never lost in battle, Ice Witch." Vel'Koz moved a tentacle, "His mix of Human and Darkin blood gives him the strength that may over power us."

Vel'Koz had used Malzahar to research many things. Vel'Koz had come to Runeterra for some time before going back to the Void. They found out about Jax's origin from Aatrox and after assessing threats found Jax to be the largest threat, by far. Only Nasus possed nearly as much a threat according to Vel'Koz's calculations.

"You have grown obsessed with this one of Darkin Blood. He will soon enough be defeated, they are marching here after all."

"The Void measures all risks." The Eye responded

"And we have not taken care of him, despite our efforts." Cho'Gath was massive and his voice deeper than ever before on Runeterra. It was calculated to be too dangerous to send assassins after Jax before they showed themselves, it would perhaps lead back to Malzahar and Cho'Gath, preventing them from doing their work. Thus they had made a deal with Aatrox. The probability of failure was calculated at near 0 for Aatrox, yet Jax had survived. The raid party lead by Morgana had hopefully done what was expected, split up the party for the Void invasion.

Lissandra looked from one to the other, "You truly fear him don't you?"

"I have not been able to accurately calculate his ability yet." was all the eye said. Vel'Koz had orchestrated and lead the operation. He had made all the calculating deals. Had gotten Xerath and Lissandra to his side. But now he didn't know the true extent of the Champions of the League of Legends. And if he was wrong then the invision would fail, and he would die. With the Void leader dead, the invasion would not be coordinated and fail.

You can call it what you want but uncertainty was not something Vel'Koz coped with well. He craved knowledge. And he have very little of that on what Jax was capable of. In some sense you could say that made Jax the only thing Vel'Koz feared.

Cho'Gath got back on point, "It is pointless to argue now. How are we go about they future attacks?"

Vel'Koz looked back at the Ice Witch. "So the champions are going by Southeast pass towards this place?"

"That is what my spies say."

"How reliable are they?"

"I know they are telling the truth."

Vel'Koz looked at the maps. After doing some calculations, "This seems odd."

"How is this odd? The filthy Noxian army will need to go by the low ground and water sources to maneuver." Cho'Gath knew the Middle pass was too difficult this time of year for an army to pass through and the Northern pass would be impossible for anyone non Freljord native.

"This means that Swain would give up the high ground on the approach."

"They have little other choice."

"Are we sure all are with them?"

"My spies routinely see all of their leaders, Ashe, Tryndamere, Sejuani, Nasus, Swain, Darius and Reginald Ashram himself with the troops marching out."

"This seems too easy, we would have superior position and defense for an attack. Swain is too good to do this." Vel'Koz moved his eye from the maps to Lissandra, "it very important that we verify all of the organic's best warriors are in this group. I think Swain is deceiving us and giving us a false front to move in for a strike from the Middle passage." This is what was expected when they had sent in Morgana and Trundle. Not that they would be successful but that they would split up the raid parties.

"And how to we counter this?"

"If the organic's best warrior's are separated from their main force, we strike at their main force. Data from the Shurima battle with Demacian soldiers show that basic army's are no match for the voidlings. Data suggests Noxian soldiers will be of same skill. We should strike them here. Forcing the other party to show their position."

Lissandra asked another question, "And what if this is not a ruse."

"That is why we must know if their army is separated or not."

"You believe it is?"

"All Data on Swain predicts they will be."

"Then my spies will find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"I can not follow this chronokeeper anymore." Volibear was the only one not happy about Zilean being appointed raid party leader.<p>

"The old man barely does anything, you big bear." Olaf still saddened that he hadn't died in battle was hoping to change that this time. He was hiking next to Volibear along the mountain pass. Volibear wanted to be in front so he didn't have to see Zilean at all. "What did he do to you?"

Volibear grew even more unhappy about this, "Perhaps you want to challenge me as well Bezerker?"

"You two calm down. We'll have other things to fight soon enough." Quinn the other one out ahead. She was trying for Volibear not to tear off someone's head before they attacked the void portal.

The group was massive and all league champions. Volibear being unhappy that Zilean was in charge was just the tip of the iceberg. Jayce and Viktor had to be separated. The Noxians and Demacians formed separate groups. And Quinn was pretty sure that Vi was going to decapitate Jinx soon enough. Hiemer needed help carrying his equipment. They were always low on food, water wasn't in too bad of supply. Nami could summon some easily and due to snow and Rumble's flamespitter making on command thankfully. Too bad Rumble refused to help Hiemer carry stuff.

Quinn looked at the maps with Nunu. "That would be a good place to camp for the night." Quinn pointed to the flat area with some natural overhangs ahead.

"Seems about right, should be no more than another hour hike." Nunu was cheerful as always.

Quinn went to Zilean with the plan, "It should be about another hour hike to tonight's camp."

Zilean didn't look at Quinn or the way she was pointing or moving. He responded how he often did on this trip. "I knew you would say that."

Quinn shrugged, "Of Course you did." She was getting to agree more and more with Volibear on Zilean. He was annoying as all hell.

Quinn got back to the front with Nunu and gave the signal for Nunu to march ahead, "Here we go!" and with that Wallop was marching through the light snow on the mountain side towards their camp for the night.

The place a ridge like area that overlooked one of the streams. It had some rock overhangs that provided some shelter. It was a fairly large area, it had to be with all the party members they had and the different groups that separated. Looking at the map there was little chance of having another spot like this on the trek. It would be about four or so more days travel at pace they had been going. However given the increase in terrain difficulty, it was unlikely they would continue going as fast as they were. Quinn was mapping out the rest of the trail and comparing with her memory of when she scouted this area out for Prince Jarvan IV.

"Is it true that you saw the Ice Witch?" That was Udyr that had approached her from behind. She had felt someone approach behind her, at least that was how Valor moved to look behind her. She was surprised for it to be Udyr. The question though presented its own challenges.

"I believe so." Was all Quinn responded with. She was focusing more on her notes of the passage ahead.

"What can you tell me?"

"Why is that important to you?"

"Because I will slay her."

This got Quinn's attention, "what do you mean you'll slay her?"

"The Spirit's command me to slay her. It is all I have left to become the Spirit Guard."

"You seem very determined, why is it you and not someone else?"

"Because the Spirit's have choose me."

"And what of our mission to repel the Void?"

"The Spirit's say that Jax will take care of that, I will vanquish the Ice Witch, she has disturbed too many spirits here." Udyr gathered himself again, "So I ask you again, can you tell me anything about the Ice Witch?"

"Just that I don't think she saw me and that is why I lived." It was all Quinn could say and all she knew.

"Thank you." and he turned to walk back to his fire to mediate.

"Udyr." There was a mission and Quinn wasn't going to let anyone lose sight of the goal.

The Spirit Walker stopped and slowly turned around, "Yes, Scout?"

"We have a mission, do not let you quest get in the way of the mission."

"It will not." He was very sure of himself. And continued on to go to his mediation with Lee Sin, Shen, Akali and Kennen.

That whole conversation was a little weird for Quinn's taste. But it did force her to remember her time in the Freljord. And how Prince Jarvan IV personally asked her to do this mission. Quinn was always a Jarvan girl, for all young women her age were divided into two camps. Those who swooned over the crown Prince and those who swooned over the Might of Demacia. Quinn thought that perhaps that the crown Prince asking her to do the scouting personally might of meant something more. Or that was what she dreamed.

This was foolish. The Crown Prince could have his choice of any women in all of Demacia. Why would he choose her?

Quinn took a deep breath. The Crown Prince was dead. And now she had to do this task. Grand General Swain had personally put her in a leadership role for this Mission. Everyone knew Swain and Prince Jarvan hated each others guts. Failure here would give Swain verbal ammunition to state the incompetence of Demacian leadership and then likely the Void Conquering all of Runeterra. So Quinn knew she couldn't let the Crown Price down. This mission would be for his honor.

Valor let out some noise to make sure Quinn was doing alright. "I doing fine Val. I've just got to focus. The memory of the Crown Prince is counting on it." For he may be gone but this trek, she is still doing it for him. And that is all that she can do.

* * *

><p>"We have no confirmation either way." Lissandra spoke of the latest reports.<p>

"But most of the Champions were not there?"

"Correct, most were not spotted, including that one you fear, Jax." Lissandra had started calling the Grandmaster at Arms that title, as something to make her laugh.

"We should do your plan; correct master."

"Yes Cho'Gath. You will lead the Voidlings to here. There you will engage the Noxian Army. I trust you should be able to dispense of the camp."

"They will be no match for me."

"With the voidlings what of the league Champions, coming by the Middle pass?"

"Simple we will surround them with the Troll Army and void born support. I calculate you should be able to gear the Trolls up for war."

Lissandra laughed, "They are restless and blood thirty. It will take no effort to get the trolls to fight."

"I will coordinate from here."

Lissandra had a question still, "how will we find the group of champions going for the middle pass?"

"You have confirmed that Zilean is not with Noxian Army."

"He is one of the ones that had not been spotted."

"When I destroyed his homeland, I made a 'connection' with him."

Lissandra was puzzled by this statement, "And how does this help us?"

"My calculation predict he is likely one of the leaders of the raid party. I will invade his brain to give away their position and make a surround."

That sounded great to Lissandra but there was something that come up that didn't make sense. "Why have you not already done that?"

"It is possible that it could only be used once and Zilean would go mad after that and be of no use to us, or that the resistance would use that locate me. There are many outcomes that are negative to use this method. It was needed to wait for the opportunity to maximize its benefits with a minimal risk."

Vel'Koz clearly thought out everything. "Ok." was all that Lissandra could muster.

Cho'Gath spoke next, "This will be an easy victory for the Void!"

"Yes it will." Lissandra agreed and both went their ways.

* * *

><p>"Jericho I hope this plan of yours works."<p>

"It will Ashram." This was the only viable plan, if this didn't work then Runeterra would be lost to the Void. They had to close this Portal before a Void army that would overwhelm them would come. Swain knew that he had to make people believe in the plan, even if he had his doubts. Most important was during this meeting when the people who knew the plan. The leaders met every night to go over the next day's plan and what was expected to occur.

Ashram continued on, "I just feel uneasy about this."

"Is that the Star's talking for you High Councilor?" LeBlanc questioned Reginald Ashram. And she did it in a way that people can tell were mocking him.

"No this is something else."

"There is no to time to worry about this. Perhaps it is just nerves High Councilor." Nasus spoke up where.

Darius followed that up with more propaganda. "The Grand General's plans never fail. And all of Runeterra will marvel at Noxian Leadership."

Ashe and most of the champions not from Noxus looked away with disgust. Just because Swain made the plan didn't mean that anyone liked that it came from Swain. It was a good plan, or at least it seemed like the best available with that short of planning. The fact that Swain put Zilean and Quinn, a Demacian scout, in charge shocked many people. It just showed the basics of Swain, he planned to win at all costs with whatever resources he had. Ashe just wished that someone other that Swain had come up with the plan.

If all was going well in the next day or two the raid party would make their frontal assault. Ashe hoped that this would end this war. The war against the void. The Demacian Constant headline was *The Void Rises*, Ashe wasn't thrilled with the name but she just wanted it to be over. And seeing the massive Demacian losses from Shumira, she hoped her people would not be in for the same fate.

But Ashe was not going to be that lucky. Ashe and was called back into the meeting. Darius had a field report, "Grand General we have reports of the creature Cho'Gath and an army of void born are approaching" us from over the hill, perhaps be here by nightfall."

Everyone looked around at each other, "This is not good." Swain's words. Beatrice echoed his master's words.

"What shall we do Jericho?"

Swain looked towards Reginald Ashram, "We do not have a favorable position. If these are comparable creatures in strength to those in the Shumira Desert, casualties will be high. And as for Cho'Gath's power, I can not make a guess to the effort to slain that monster."

Nasus spoke up, "I will go after Cho'Gath."

Reginald grabbed Nasus' arm, "He's more powerful than your brother Nasus. You can not face him alone." Ashram reinstated. He looked over at Swain.

Swain looked down at the maps and begin scribbling, "Cho'Gath will likely go after the champions of the league. The Void feels their minions can handle our forces."

"Let them try, we'll show them the strength of the Noxian Army." Darius quickly interjected.

Swain quickly turned to scold his 2nd in command, "Do not get over confident Darius."

"Yes Grand General."

"So we let them come to us?" Kayle asked.

There was some time before Swain answered, contemplating the situation. Then he looked up at the Judicator, "It appears to be the best option we have."

There was a moment of silence. Something inside Ashe knew she had to speak up here, "We will stand together and defeat the Void." Ashe had raised her bow at this.

"Then we stand united Frost Archer." Swain said. Those were words Ashe never expected to hear, and to agree with. "Darius set up a perimeter and prepare the troops for war."

"My pleasure Grand General." And then the battle was about to start.

* * *

><p>One more day of travel. That is what they had left. Jax wanted this to end. He was ready to do battle. The stench last night from the winds blowing the smell of the parties waste was horrible. Everyone had a hard time adjusting to it and most apparently didn't sleep well.<p>

As an orphan you would dream of growing up to me something important, a hero. That your parents had to give you up to hide you for your safety. That your father was secretly a king and that you would one day inherit the throne. Jax had long since given up those hopes. He had long since come to the realization all other orphans had. His father was either dad or married to another women. He had seen several other go through those emotions. That discovery that you were just a child that no one wanted anything to do with. Even though he had no knowledge of his father, he had expected as much.

But his dreams were becoming true. Though his father was dead, according to Aatrox, but his mother was hiding him for his safety. He was destined to be hero.

But a part of Jax didn't want this. He just wanted to keep fighting for the League. He didn't want to be a hero. That was some one else dream. He just wanted to fight.

"Jax time to get moving." That was Quinn. The Demacian scout was rounding everyone else for travel this last day.

Quinn made a few more steps towards "I heard you." But she kept moving towards Jax, soon he turned to face her. "What is it?"

Quinn stopped and breathed in before talking, "Every sense we survived the Shadow Isles I've been wondering. What did Aatrox say to you?"

Jax simply started to gather his things into his pack, "Nothing important." At this the bird chirped.

"Val says that he head something between you two." The bird remembers now?

"What did the bird hear?" Jax didn't want to talk about this. The bird chirped some more into the scout's ear.

Quinn took her time, "Val says it is something about your father?"

So the bird did hear. Jax really didn't want to bring this up now. "Not now."

At this she grabbed his arm, Jax shrugged it off. "Look I'm just as skeptical as the next person about Soraka's prophesy. But Reginald Ashram himself saying that you are important, and the raid party by the Darkin at the Shadow Isles, then Morgana and Trundle. What is going on to explain all this?"

The response from Jax shocked everyone, "My father was the fifth Darkin, I'm half Darkin. There, that is what he said, let's get moving."

Quinn's jaw seemed to drop off her mouth. Jax just got his things and moved towards the gathering. And from the shadows Akali and Shen appeared, "That is where your strength comes from Grandmaster."

Now Jax was the shocked one, "Where did you two come from?"

Shen responded, "Councilor Ashram asked that we watch you during night. And the Kinkuo Order will watch over the Chosen One until the battle is over."

Jax was angry at himself that he let it out, he thought that saying it to Quinn would just put her into shock and they'd move on. Which it had but the ninjas had heard him and now he didn't want any more to know. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

The Fist of the Shadow now spoke, "I know how you feel about this."

"Oh really how is that?" Jax spoke in his adversarial condescending tone.

"My father was Zed." That made Jax and Quinn jaws drop. The bird chirped some at that, probably just as confused as the two were. "I spent some time with dealing that truth. I trust in time you will deal with yours Grandmaster."

Quinn was speechless, Jax only mustered "I don't know what to say."

Shen finished the line, "Just fight with all your heart. We will show the Void superior strength this day."

And with that Shen grabbed Jax and Akali helped Quinn move to the planning for the last's day trek.

* * *

><p>After a few hours trek the champions had come to the last pass before the Hallowing Abyss. Nunu was leading the way through the passage. It was a sunny day today, and very soon they would be at the void base of operations. It was quite.<p>

Too quite for Rengar. The Pridestalker was near the middle the of pack and something didn't feel right. "We are being stalked."

Karma looked over at him, "What makes you say that?"

"I can sense it."

Karma looked over at Lee Sin. She asked the blind monk and he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, neither did Irelia. "Perhaps your senses are heightened for the upcoming battle?"

"No its something else." And the Pridestalker started to move away up a little bit of the ledge.

Karma knew that they needed to stay on track. "Rengar come back." Karma didn't yell it because they needed to be quite so the echos wouldn't alert the void.

Soon the whispers alerted everyone and the whole party stopped at Rengar. Rengar moved effortlessly along the upper ridge and soon came to a stop. He knelt by what appeared to be a point where the snow was slightly depressed. He began to feel around. And soon he realized what was there. It was a tunnel opening. And then he looked around there were dozens of these in this pass. And then he could hear moving. Coming form the tunnel.

Before the Pridestalker could talk Zilean started to float into the air. His eyes turned a dark purple. He spoke with a deep almost robot tone, "Organics prepare to die to the might of the Void." And with that Zilean dropped dead. This was the first of the horrors that would soon come.

And then a creature popped out of the tunnel. It was dark in color, had six limbs, the front two being the largest and large fangs on its lower jaw.

And then more of the creatures showed themselves around the perimeter. And then the howl of the Trolls came. They were leaping over the leadge and falling down into the pass to attack. With the Trolls, there were countless voidlings, and other void born. Many that looked like a younger Kha'zix.

The first thought in Rengar's mind was, "More trophies for my collection!"


	13. The Battle for Runeterra

Vel'koz had done every calculation and war game possible. Vel'koz had calculated that a the most advantageous place to engage was the valley right there. All the league champions would have only the low ground and be surrounded. Making a display of Zilean and potentially killing him at the start of the engagement would be a psychological blow the league champion's moral, most likely making them fight slightly worse.

By using Trundle as the best of the troll warriors, the trolls should take an advantage of 4 to 1 to win the battle by themselves. Lissandra was leading a force of more than 700, more than an 11 to 1 advantage. There were also all the other void creatures that had been summoned. Over 100 of the burrowing Rek'sai and mature Void Reavers to go with a swarm of voidlings that had already come through the portal.

It was a ambush party that would destroy the defenders of Runeterra. And Cho'Gath would soon overtake their leaders with the legions of voidlings.

The Void would conquer this day and all of Runeterra would be their home.

Vel'koz relaxed as both fronts of the attack were starting. He would watch in glory of the Void, as their invasion leader.

* * *

><p>"The perimeter is as secure as we can make it Grand General." Darius reported.<p>

"Good work."

And soon the voidlings were coming down the hill. Just like Malzahar's creatures. Nasus had seen the extent of these things in Shimura. But now there looked to be even more of those creatures. Before they were lead by many including Nasus' brother.

This time was different. No only the trees and snow instead of the sand and dessert. But now the voidlings were lead by Cho'Gath. Who had grown even more in size.

"Let me do battle." Nasus and several others turned to look at the troll captive Trundle. He had been locked up still. "I fight against the Void!" This was tricky but they needed everyone they could.

At that moment the chains unlocked. Nasus was shocked, "What is this. Who has done this?"

At that moment Swain handed Trundle his club of true Ice. "I did, and we have little choice." Swain the master tactician. After the troll took his club Swain pointed towards one of the side, "you guard that flank troll."

"Yes sir." Trundle went right to the front line Swain told him to.

Nasus watched as this went on. "That was bold of you General."

Swain stopped. In what seemed like a few years but only a few seconds Swain slowly twisted his body towards the Curator, "On this day the only way to win is be bold." Swain slowing lumbered his body to forward, "And you have yet to see my boldest play."

Nasus was puzzled. "What are you going to do General?"

Swain stopped but didn't turn back this time, "Lead Noxus to Glory."

Nasus smirked, he knew that Swain had one more trick up his sleeve at least. And if anyone could lead the troops to victory this day it would be Jericho Swain. The thunder of the Voidling rush was growing louder this day. As Swain moved towards the front there was a sense of awe and excitement from the soldiers. Swain got the very front line. There he stood atop a small step stool.

Swain had everyone's attention when he started his speech. "Noxians, this day we are confronted with an army of the Void. A tell you that the same army destroyed the Demacian troops. But you are not Demacians!" This got some cheers but the drowned out by the sound of the voidling assault just moments away. "On this day we shall show the true strength of Noxus. The void has sent the same army here because they thought that you are no better than Demacian soldiers. I say it is time to show the Void how wrong they are!" The first wave of voidlings were visible just up ahead. "Let the Void fear Noxus!" At this Swain turned around. And held out his stick towards the invasion force, "NOXUS!" Swain roared out at the top of his lungs, as the voidlings came crashing into the fight. Then Swain became the Ravenous Flock, the front line leader that was so feared on the Fields of Justice.

Swain had rallied the soldiers into a fury. Fear was not in their minds. Now it was showing that Noxus was better than Demacia, a truly cunning tactic. Swain was clearly the master. Going to the front lines and showing no fear. Nasus knew that if there was any hope this day, Swain was going to find it.

* * *

><p>Surrounded. On the low ground. Outnumbered by Trolls at least 10 to 1. Countless Void Creatures, some of which they had never seen before. This was the battle Sion had craved for. And he had never tasted a battle this immense while living, now his deepest dream would come through this day. As the first burrowing void creature appeared, the trolls appeared over the ledge, and more void creatures appeared. The more Sion liked it. And Sion wanted to go battle right now. Though they should would be overwhelmed, it wasn't soon enough for Sion.<p>

So Sion charged at them.

**"CHAAAAARGE!"**

Sion could be heard throughout the valley and the surrounding hills. Sion came crashing into a pack of a dozen trolls. Smashing into them and devastating them. "Is this what passes for WAR?!"

And with that Sion started the engagement.

Soon a whole sloth of trolls and Reavers encompassed Sion as he swung his mighty black cleaver in the battle. Sion killed them in swift blows, efficiently. But there were a lot of them. And soon a couple of Void Reavers jumped on the warrior. It took time and effort, but soon the screems of Sion's death could be heard. Sion would not go down easily. "DIE!" As Sion had one last gasp but he finally fell.

Now as Sion finally went down all chaos had erupted.

Volibear looked at the enemies surrounding the champions. Olaf beside him the two looked into each others eyes and knew this was the battle they craved. As the two champions in the league allied with Sejuani they both wanted to go to war, they were also near the front of the pack. "Let none survive!" was Voilbear roar.

Olaf scraped his axe's together, "My axe is thirsty."

As the first of the trolls came at them. Volibear channeled the power as the leader of the Ursine, "Face the Storm!" and with that his claws became electrified. The Great Ursine swung his paws and the thunder hit multiple clumped trolls. Volibear and Olaf loved every second of this.

Meanwhile Jayce had set up Hyper Charged Shockblast combo and was blowing up wave after wave of creatures. To his side Hiemerdinger frantically set up turrets as fast as he could. And on the other side Ziggs had set a mine field and through out some bouncy bombs. "This will be a blast." came out of the lips of the Hexplosive expert.

Jayce was more concerned about his flank, "Set those things out as fast as you can Professor. I can't hold out much longer."

"I have three set up right now." And with that the Revered Inventor activated his H-28G turrets. They immediately started firing immediately. One shot didn't tack out a single troll, but a four or five would knock one out, at least enough for Jayce to finish them off. But the hoards were endless, and they had finally gone through Ziggs' mine field. "Go back you dirty trolls!"

At this Jayce switched to hammer form, "To the Skies." As he jumped in and swatted down the trolls and void creatures. But then underneath the three of them, the ground gave way and then a Rek'sai came up. This knocked Jayce back and disabled all of the Professor's turrets.

Ziggs throw a bomb at the creature "Bombs away!" The bomb stung the creature then swatted at Ziggs. Before it could Jayce gave it a Thundering Blow, knocking it back slightly. The Rek'sai then swung its claws in a sweeping motion. Destroying Hiemerdinger's supplies, wounding Jayce and knocking out Ziggs. The beast clawed the weak target and Ziggs died, but all the bombs left in Ziggs pack were armed and the explosion knocked the near fighters back. Fortunately Ziggs final act was a death blow to the Rek'sai. But a Void Reaver soon was over Jayce's body.

Jayce was just hanging on, he knew he was about to die. Jayce saw the claw came down. But he didn't die. Instead a laser cut the Void Reaver in half. The Defender of Tomorrow looked around and it was Viktor, his enemy that saved him. "Get up and fight human." Viktor sounded like a machine now. And as Jayce noticed that Viktor had laid a temporary gravity field protecting Hiemer. Jayce's head was thumping in pain, from the concussion he just had. But he was the Defender of Tomorrow, and he was needed. He would sort out what to make of Viktor saving his life later. Now there were trolls and void borne to kill.

* * *

><p>Swain was the front of the battle lines. His speech had fired up the troops. And compared to the slaughter in the Shumira Desert the Noxians were doing a lot better. But they were still slaughtered in droves. But Swain in his powerful form was cutting through the voidlings like a hot knife through butter, holding the northern front.<p>

Ashe, Tryndamere, and Anavia lead the west flank. Tryndamere with his mighty sword was one shotting all the voidlings. Anavia would glacial wall any Voidlings that tried to get through. While Ashe picked them off one by one with each of her arrows, and in a massive wave with a Volley.

Corki, Nasus and Darius lead the Southern flank so they would not be surrounded from behind. There was little action here but the casualties still kept on coming. Darius was easily dispatching of the voidlings. Nasus gained siphoning strike power off each one. And Corki kept them at bay in the weak area with this Gatling gun and rockets.

To the East flank was Kayle, LeBlanc, Sejuani, and now Trundle. Trundle was healing off each nearby kill, so all the blows he received would soon be healed. Kayle with her Righteous Fury would take out a wave with each swing of her blade. Sejuani and Bristle summoned a glacial wind that froze any of the voidlings that got near them. Leblanc was just using Distortion in and out where their were problems with the troops.

Soraka and Reginald Ashram were in the middle applying all the healing they could, to any side needed it.

But it was the North front where Swain was with this best warriors that was taking the heaviest of hits.

However Cho'Gath had finally come to the battle. "Submit to the Void or Die!" The Terror of the Void voice boomed, louder than any lightning strike or explosion the troops had ever heard. This made the voidlings attack faster, moving over the piles of death bodies that were starting to make a wall to the northern front.

There was only one word that could be heard in response to Cho'Gath. It came from Swain. "NOXUS!"

* * *

><p>Wukong and Fiora fought in unison. Fiora was already one of the greatest fighters on Runeterra before the Void Invasion had happened. But after all that had happened. After her defeat at the hands of Master Yi in a duel. After Yi's words that kept being repeated in her mind. After Yi's death to Mordekiaser. After all the life that had been lost on the Shadow Isles. She had re-examined her life. Fiora wanted to be the best duelist on all of Valoran. Yet she knew that was not going to happen as long as she kept with her path in life. Become the next Wuju Bladeswomen, that would give her the mental edge she had been lacking.<p>

And today was the first time since she had become a Wuju apprentice to display her new fighting prowess.

A wave of Void Reavers came at them. Wukong dodged an attack and whipped his staff around that it knocked out the Reaver. One tried to swipe it's claws at Fiora but she parried the move. Then used her Wuju training to know how the Reaver would move to which she position her blade to cut off one claw. Before she would of just gone for the killing blow and trusted her reaction time to counter if needed, since it had worked on Kha'zix the one time in Summoner's Rift. Now she was patient taking the sure move which lead to the killing blow.

But she couldn't risk anything. Not in this battle. Not when the fate of the world is at stake.

Before she would of insisted that she, Fiora Laurent be the one to kill the on the Void leader. Now she know that was Jax's destiny and all of Runeterra was counting on her and all the other champions here to get Jax to the Hallowing Abyss.

And she, Fiora Laurent, would do her part. She didn't have to hyper carry. Just had to support Jax, and she was at peace with that.

* * *

><p>Cho'Gath walked closer and closer towards the Grand General, its steps shaking the ground. "Pitiful Human, you will soon die!"<p>

"Bow to the might of Noxus foul creature!" was Swain's retort, calling out from his powerful Ravenous flock form. Swain stepped forward over the mounds of dead that had now formed a wall. "Noxus shall be glorious this day!" Swain knew what to say to rally what was left of the Noxian forces. They had done significantly better than the Demacian forces in Shumira, but were facing several fold more voidlings.

Cho'Gath moved forward getting closer to Swain. "So be it, now you face your death human."

But Swain was always cunning. At that moment a magical chord attached itself to Cho'Gath, LeBlanc had maneuvered her way to be by Swain. "Are you sure Void born?" LeBlanc was taunting the Terror of the Void.

Swain and LeBlanc had formed a plan of attack on the monstrous beast. One would distract the beast at a time, they would root and pound away using their magical powers, then they would kite back for another root. Swain felt this was plan that should work while the other champions and soldiers fought the voidlings. And if they were successful there would be even more glory to Noxus and to Swain himself as the slayer of the monster.

Raven's began to peck away at Cho'Gath. LeBlanc's chain had rooted it. This gave them a short amount of time to give the beast some damage. The Deceiver threw a sigil and mimiced it for a large burst of magic. Then the beast broke the chains.

Swain reacted by casting nevermore under the creature's feet. And that locked up the beast.

Cho'Gath gave mocked laughter, "You think this can hold me humans?" Swain and LeBlanc continued to blast all they had at creature. Then Cho'Gath broke out of the restraints.

This wasn't good. Swain cast a decrepify on the target to slow its movement. It had minimal effect. "Evaine, I need another Chain!" And LeBlanc launched another chain. But even though Cho'Gath bigger than the side of a barn, LeBlanc missed. Cho'Gath had slowed down to avoid the chain which was positioned ahead of Cho'Gath. "This isn't good"

"Now you die Human." And Cho'Gath stomped the ground and beneath Swain spikes appeared. Swain dodged most but one clipped his backside, locking him in place. Cho'Gath took another thunderous step, leaned in and chomped the Grand General of Noxus.

"NO!" cried out the Deceiver. And she threw another sigil at the beast, then distorted into the beast to pop for more damage.

Cho'Gath was ready, as she went in he let Swain's lifeless body drop and unleashed his Feral Scream towards LeBlanc, "SILENCE!" LeBlanc couldn't go back to as she had planned. And now was in melee range of the towering behemoth. Cho'Gath made quick work of her too.

Now the remaining Noxian Soldiers looked in at horror, and began to retreat away.

* * *

><p>The Noxian Group had been at the back of the pack. After Sion had charged in, and died *for the last time*, now it was just Draven, Urgot, Cassiopeia, and Katerina. But they made a mighty barrier. Cassiopeia was throwing out poison in all directions. Katarina would throw daggers, Urgot his acid hunter and corrosive charge. Jinx then decided to join up with the Noxian and let Pow-Pow mow down the first wave of trolls. This all weakened them up for Draven.<p>

The Glorious Executioner spinning axes were finishing off anything that came near them. Draven landed another killing blow, "Too Easy." As Draven caught another spinning axe, Cassiopeia was getting a little tired of Draven's ego.

Finally she decided to voice her opinion, "Can you just concentrate on doing your job Draven?"

And in typical Draven fashion, Draven responded in a way only Draven could. "I have the best job."

If they weren't busy fighting for their lives Cassiopeia would of shock her head in disgust. They were very successful at defending the first wave of trolls. But now it wasn't just trolls anymore, Void Reavers were now coming with the trolls.

Draven piped up again, "I've got pain to serve!"

Now Jinx spoke as well, "You're my favorite waste of bullets." As Pow-Pow did more damage.

But underneath them the ground started to shake. "This isn't good." Was all Katarina said. As the ground started to explode with Rek'sai, Katarina Shumpo'd to her sister to avoid the knockup. However Draven and Jinx were both hit. While Urgot was set off balance.

Urgot rebalanced, "Death is the only escape scum." As he fired off several more Acid Hunters at the hole. Draven in desperate attempt tried to stand aside the Rek'sai and Jinx laid down some chompers. Those actions fended off a Rek'sai but a Void Reaver impaled Draven from behind and two of the trolls took care of Jinx.

Katarina summarized the situation, "This doesn't look good Sis."

Cassiopeia then responded, "Then we fight for our father." Marcus Du Couteau was their father and a General of Noxus under Keiran Darkwill. His disappearance had hurt both of the sisters in different ways. But now all they left was his memory, and now they would give all they had in battle to honor his name.

The Reaver that killed Draven jumped towards the sisters. Katarina, threw a dagger at it while Cassiopeia poisoned it. Now that it was poisoned she could unleash her magic fangs on the creature. The sister's kited back a bit and made short work of the Void born. But then behind them was a wave of trolls. As the first one began to swings its club, Cassiopeia summoned what magic she had left and cast a petrifying gaze to turn the trolls into stone. "Good work sis."

"They will soon come back to life." But there was no time to talk as the Rek'sai was finally able to get out of the chompers and was coming towards them. But as the Void born was swinging its paw, Urgot used his position reverser. This gave the three time to move to more advantageous positions but they were being overwhelmed soon. The pack of trolls had come back to life. Urgot was the least mobile and he soon had trolls clubbing the life out of him.

Now the sister's were cornered and both knew they were about to die. Katarina swung her dagger's in a fluid motion, she could likely battle any number of the ambush party and come out ahead. But not the same for her sister. Cassiopeia needed to kite to use her magic. And they were running out of room to kite.

The Rek'sai finally landed a blow onto the Cassiopeia. Katarina could not help her sister. She had her own beasts to deal with as a Void Reaver was attacking her now. The Rek'sai landed a blow that threw Cassiopeia to her side. And now the killing blow was about the ensue. Katarina couldn't watch her sister die, so she focused all she had on her duel.

And then she heard something she never thought she'd like to hear. "My Blades are at your service!"

Irelia?

What was she doing here?

By the stars what was she doing here?

That distraction was what the Reaver needed to catch Katarina off guard. But the assassin was able to recover and soon Irelia had cut up the Rek'sai and dashed to the Void Reaver fighting Katarina. Irelia blades stuck into the Void born's chest, dealing a killing blow.

Irelia pulled her blades out of the creature, "There is more battle ahead."

Katarina was completely confused, but she and her sister were still alive. And there was a lot more fighting to be done.

* * *

><p>The Noxian that were left begin to retreat in mass. Cho'Gath easy dispatch of Swain and LeBlanc had taken all the fight inside their souls and replaced it with fear. It didn't matter that Darius was shouting "Cowards, Noxians don't retreat." as they flooded past them.<p>

Hope was fading quickly. And Ashe knew this was time to step forward. She had noticed that there were fewer voidlings approaching. And almost none towards the other sides as well. So few that Tryndamere could easily dispatch what was now coming at them on the west flank. "Trynd watch our flank, Anavia come with me." She was decisive in her orders, for there was little time.

"Yes my Queen." Anavia followed her.

As the Terror of the Void finished ripping Swain and LeBlanc, stood up and bellowed out, "Who dares go against me now!"

That was Ashe's que. "I do!" And with that Ashe fired off an arrow at the beast. It hit its mark as always, Ashe the most accurate archer in the Freljord didn't miss at a target that big.

Cho'Gath took a second to gather in the situation, "Then you will too die pitiful being." And with that Cho'Gath charged forward.

Ashe begin sending volley of arrow after arrow at the beast. Ashe didn't have much room to go back, "Anavia wall him off." And with that the phoenix put out a glacial wall between the Cho'Gath and the two of them. "You will die this day void terror!"

But as Cho'Gath approached the wall Ashe felt uneasy. On Summoner's Rift Cho'Gath was blocked by Anavia wall and couldn't pass over it. But now outside the controls of the rift. Cho'Gath with his enormous size simply walked over it.

That was not a good sign for Ashe or Anavia. The phoenix flew the left flank while Ashe went right, Ashe continuing to fire arrows.

Now Cho'Gath started to turn towards Ashe. Anavia flew closer to distract the massive beast away from the immobile Ashe. And that was mistake as Cho'Gath quickly turned his body towards Anavia, lunging his mouth out and grabbed a wing. "Ah!" cried out the phoenix in pain. The Terror of the Void used his claws to sever the wing from the body and threw the two to the sides. And now he turned again towards Ashe, and with a burst of movement went towards the Frost Archer.

Ashe could do nothing else here, "Avarosa guide me." She feathered one last arrow and closed her eyes as Cho'Gath's massive jaws began to close around her.

* * *

><p>Chaos was covering the pass. Trolls continued to flood in. Reavers were pouring on as well. The burrowing beasts also made for disruptions.<p>

Throughout it all Jax was enjoying himself.

A swing here, a shield bash here (Jax still didn't like wielding Randuin's Omen but he was getting more used to the shield), an empowered auto there. He was getting more accustomed to his gear. Though he cared not at all for the attention that Soraka gave him, and didn't appreciate that he was forced to use the things, now in battle he cared little. The Ruined King's sword made for swifter swings and slices than his lamp post, so he could kill more. Jax liked killing more of these foul beasts. Though Warmog's armor was thinker that his normal rob, it seemed to give him more power. And the boots, Mercury's Treads, were now broken in on his feat. Yes the pendant, Banshee's Veil, in shape of cross was little annoying but he wore it, maybe it would provide usefulness later.

There was a special number of Reavers that seemed to come towards Jax. And Jax loved it. As Jax did battle he had help, the Ninjas and Lee Sin guarded his back while. Quinn was also by his left side, and to his right was Riven, Yauso, and Ryze. So what beasts got to him, he cleaved.

As he stuck his sword into another one he called, "Who wants a piece of the champ!" For he didn't see to see much battle. And he wanted more.

He could hear to the side someone say, "Be careful what you wish for." He was pretty sure that was Riven but he didn't know. There was so much noise from the battle.

And then when all seemed like it was slowing down the ground began to shake underneath them. "What is going on." And then Jax realized what was about to happen. He leapt just as they un-burrowed underneath him. Now giant Rek'sais were coming after them.

The first one was quickly focused down. But then another came, this one even bigger. And another and another. Each one bigger than the last one. Soon it got to the point that Jax was dueling one of the beasts buy himself. He blocked a blow with the massive claws with the shield and used the sword to stab the paw of the other forward appendage. The beast just stopped all motion. It was as if it just wanted to hold Jax there.

And just then Jax swiveled his head to his rear. He saw a Void Reaver, jumping at him. He was completely exposed and the burrowing beast was holding him there. As the Reaver jumped in you could here many of the champions cry out in fear that they had failed.

Then a wild Rengar appeared, jumping to intercept the Reaver and beheading it, "Another trophy for my collection."

There still was a the burrowing creature holding Jax in place for another attack. Now Lee Sin safeguarded to Jax, granting a magically shield so Jax could get free as Lee Sin unleashed the Dragon's Rage and kicked the creature away.

Quinn called out, "How many more of these beasts are there?"

Lee Sin pounded the ground with his Tempest training, He called out what he felt, and the news wasn't good for the remaining champions, "There are dozens more coming for us."

Quinn was growing tired, Valor was giving reports of causalities as they were happening, it wasn't good. "We are growing overwhelmed. What are we to do?"

At this point Wu Kong and Fiora had maneuvered towards Jax, "We need to go after the leaders, the ice witch and the void leader."

Quinn voice started to show her fatigue, "Well how do we find them?" the voice was loud and frustrated. Her hope of victory was fading.

It was at that point that Fate intervened, "I think Lady Luck is smiling on us."

* * *

><p>Cho'Gath went to bite down on the Frost Archer. Ashe's death would further deter the rest of the champions as another warning that the void was all powerful, she was to be used as another of Valoran's filth in this way. Just as Cho'Gath had made demonstrations of Zed, Alistar, LeBlanc, and now Swain. Anyone that wasn't afraid of the Terror of the Void would now be.<p>

But something curious had happened. He couldn't bite down on Ashe. No matter how hard he tried with his powerful jaw he couldn't get his mouth to close. He stopped and thought it might be some illusion, mages were known to do that. Perhaps it was Reginald Ashram's trickery here.

And as Cho'Gath opened his mouth and pulled back he saw that Ashe was surrounded by a golden sphere. Then he realized what had happened and looked towards Kayle. She had used her powers of an intervention to protect Ashe. "You will not win this day Void Creature!" called forth the Angel.

Cho'Gath realigned himself towards Kayle, "No matter your powers are now used and soon all here will be just as the Noxus leader!"

But it was at that time, he noticed running at him, specifically Nasus, who had summoned the Fury of the Sands around him. "Your cycle of life will now end Void borne." And then Nasus swung his mighty cane at Cho'Gath.

The hit landed, but Cho'Gath was a mighty beast and it did little damage. Cho'Gath whipped his tall like a whip at the Curator of the Sands. The blow did more than what Cho'Gath took. And then from the side Tryndamere struck him with his mighty sword, not even cracking the skin.

Cho'Gath had waited to see if the voidlings would over run the camp. Vel'koz had predicted that was the most likely scenario. However the Noxian warriors had proved better in combat than the Demacian soldiers in Shumira. So Cho'Gath made his engagement with the last wave of Voidlings, as Vel'koz ordered. And Cho'Gath making quick work of Swain and LeBlanc had caused the Noxian's to run in fear. But now it was apparent that the champions of the league had finished off the last of the Voidlings. So Cho'Gath would have to take on all the champions that were left alone. Cho'Gath was completely confident in winning. Cho'Gath would soon do to all just as the creature had done before.

Cho'Gath pressed his foot to the ground to rupture the area were Darius and Trundle were flanking. They both dodged but Cho'Gath was able to whip his massive tail again pushing Nasus and Tryndamere to the same spot, there Cho'Gath cast another rupture. This Rupture caught both Nasus and Tryndamere, catching both but not killing either. Now he twisted back towards Darius and the Troll King, Cho'Gath let out a Feral Screamed in their direction silencing both for a little bit.

Now Cho'Gath turned back towards Nasus, who would die first. Sejuani on Bristle then rammed into the Cho'Gath as the spikes let down, this gave Soraka enough time to cast wish and healed the two. It was of little concern, Cho'Gath would soon be victorious even with these numbers. No champions of the league were a match for the might of Cho'Gath!

Then as Cho'Gath went to reengage Nasus something happened. Cho'Gath heard from the Troll King, "Shrivel!" And like that Cho'Gath felt weaker.

How was this possible. How could the Troll King hurt me?

And then Tryndamere struck Cho'Gath again. The first time the Barbarian King landed a blow it did nothing, but now this blow caused Cho'Gath skin was but, blood flowed. "What!?"

Nasus spoke something poetic at this time, "Even demons bleed Void borne."

Now Cho'Gath was being attacked from all angles. Nasus landed a siphoning strike. Tryndamere another crit. Kayle light energy hurt. Sejuani's bola felt like the cold hand of death. Trundle with his club of true ice, oh how cold that felt, even colder than Sejuani's bola. Then Darius cut into Cho'Gath and gave a burning sensation that amplified the pain.

This couldn't be, Cho'Gath was feeling weak and overpowered. Then Cho'Gath realized, death was immanent.

Perhaps Vel'koz had underestimated the creatures of Runeterra, which Cho'Gath didn't think was possible in his time here.

Then in addition to the blows, Corki's Rockets fired in and Ashe's was now healed enough to fire a volley of arrows. Cho'Gath was covered in blood and now near death. Cho'Gath sunk down, the legs gave out from under the mighty beast.

Darius raised his mighty axe over his head, "For NOXUS!" And Darius' blade came down. It cut off Cho'Gath's head. The beast was no more.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned towards the Card Master, "What?" was what they said as they continued to do battle.<p>

Twisted fate threw a red card at a group of burrowers, "Dr Rath gave me the ability to see enemies where ever they are and teleport to them."

"Why haven't you used this yet!" Quinn was upset.

"I can only do it so often."

Quinn gave a vault into and away from another burrower, "Then why haven't you yet?"

Twisted Fate retorted, "Reginald Ashram himself told me I would know when the time was right. I can take Jax to the Howlling Abyss and someone else to Lissandra. But that is it."

Shen throw a vorpal blade at a Reaver and ki striked it. "Who goes after Lissandra then?"

There were many warriors, some better than others. If Twisted Fate wasn't comfortable dealing with Lissandra himself they would have to pick one that could deal with her. So Quinn remember her conversation with Udyr earlier, since she was kind of in charge she made the swift call, "Take Udyr."

Lee Sin though blind was still able to kick another Reaver away, "A wise choice."

"Ok I just need about two to three seconds to channel Destiny."

Two to three seconds! "How can we get that time free from fighting?"

And from that she heard from behind her that high pitched voice, "I can help." That was Veigar. Him and Lulu had been by the Rakkor warriors giving little aid to them. "Get Ready to channel." And with that Twisted Fate grabbed both Jax and Udyr. With that Veigar waved his wand and after about a second the three were surrounded by Veigar's powerful Event Horizon. Two of the void Reavers jumped at the cage. They were both stunned at the edge. Rengar made short work of them.

And as the cage disappeared so did Twisted Fate, Jax and Udyr. But with his powerful cage down, a burrower came underneath the Yordle and came up underneath. "AH!" called out Veigar and the void creature made short work of Veigar. Hopefully his sacrifice would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Twisted Fate dropped Udyr off on the other side of the ridge, there they could see Lissandra off in the distance. "May the Luck be with you." Was all Twisted Fate said as he channeled Destiny again with just Jax this time and now they were gone.<p>

Udyr had trained his life for this day. The Spirit Walker had come face to face with the Ice Witch herself, Lissandra.

Everyone else had separated from this fight. There were no void borne around, no trolls, no other champions of the league.

It would be a battle between the two of them.

Udyr soon got close to the Lissandra and she noticed the Spirit Walker. As the two measured each other out the Ice Witch spoke, "Udyr, your time has passed. You shall feel the power of the Void, the power of True Ice." Her words seemed to echo. She looked down at him. Then she arogently spoke, "Surrender, my triumph is inevitable!" The ice around them shook as she said those words.

The first time Udyr had faced Lissandra he had been shaken. This time he was steady as he had ever been. Ionian training had made him ready for this battle. Udyr moved his foot back and arms to ready position, "Our rage is beyond your control Ice Witch."

She simply replied, "Then be prepared to embrace the cold of your death!"

The battle had began. Lissandra spot forth ice from her hands. This temparally immobilized the Spirit Walker. But he broke forth from the ice. Summoning the rage of the Bear he called out to Lissandra, "Fear the strength of the bear." And he ran towards the ice witch. She was moving around. Kiting the Spirit Walker as long as she could. However no matter how much Ice the Witch threw in the path of Udyr his new found Boots of Swiftness he was getting closer.

With every patch of ice she threw, with every snare she laid, Udyr got past them, he felt his speed increase. His fervor increase. His determination increase. The Spirit were with Udyr in this battle.

As he finally approached Lissandra slide a wall of Ice moving towards Udyr. He just ran through it. But as he was about to maul the Ice Witch, she used her dark magic to transport to where the Ice was. This momentarily confused Udyr, but it did not matter the chase continued. Lissandra continued to throw out ice shards and snares. Those things slowed the Spirit Walker. But his determination could not be controlled by the ice witch. Constantly Summoning the power of the Turtle Udyr was barely even being scratched.

Finally Udyr was right next to the Ice Witch. Using the might of the Bear Spirit he mauled the Ice Witch. Then he summoned the heat of the Phoenix. "Melt to the Flames of the Phoenix Ice Witch!" as Udyr assault continued.

The Lissandra did the last thing she could, "ENTOMB!" She exclaimed.

Then Udyr was in an ice prison. Lissandra's Frozen Tomb. While he was in there Lissandra grinned and laughed. "You should of chosen the Frost guard."

Udyr's life was being sucked out of him. Frozen to death. It appeared that Lissandra was going to kill the Spirit Walker. But there was one more thing Spirit Walker could do. Udyr focused all he could, summoning the rest of his strength, he called out in his mind, "Hear Me Spirits and Rise to my Call!" and then he became one with the Turtle Spirit, "I am as tough as the Turtle!"

With that Lissandra laughed, "I've been killing your kind for centuries." It was an evil laugh. A laugh of victory. Then she looked strait into the eyes of Udyr, "Close your eyes and let the cold take you."

Udyr said the one word he that entered into his mind, "NEVER!"

"So be it." And with that she exploded the Frozen Tomb. Every time before this had killed a human. But the spirit walker was not an ordinary human. He did not die.

Lissandra looked down at him. But the Spirit Walker got up, slowly. The Ice Witch was stunned by this. "This can not be!" Lissandra was not moving as Udyr stood up. She was in such shock that she didn't move. This would prove to be her downfall.

As Udyr stood up he collected himself and put himself back into battle position, "The Spirits have chosen me." Lissandra could not believe what was happening.

"How is this possible?" She was standing still.

Udyr didn't care. He knew he was stronger. That the Spirits had chosen him. He then summoned the might of the Tiger and clawed apart Lissandra. After many blows the Ice Witch laid on the ground. Beaten, near death. Then Udyr cocked his hands to deal the killing blow, "All I see is soon to be ashes." And with that The Heat of the Pheonix burned down the Ice Witch.

Udyr had done it. He had defeated the Ice Witch. He was not longer just a spirit walker. He had become the Spirit Guard.

* * *

><p>The battle was not going as well for the champions. More and more of the burrowing creatures continued to flood in. A couple of the burrowers came up under Ryze and finished him off or at least that is what Yauso thought. Twisted Fate had teleported Jax away. He couldn't quite hear what was happening there.<p>

He and Riven fought side by side. Their movements were so fluid and worked so well that he couldn't help but wonder how she learned these wind techniques. She was a Noxian Exile, perhaps she while she was on exile?

He had little time to ponder this as the void borne came coming in wave after wave. The trolls seemed to be decimated and no more but it seemed like now it was just void borne. How many more waves would come?

Yauso didn't know but he was growing tired. The weight of everyone was getting to him. He felt guilty for Graves and Taric's deaths at the hand of Brand. He felt guilty for the elder's death. Though he play no part in any of those, had he just be better none of them would of happened.

It becoming too much. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. And then a void spike came towards him and Riven. He was able to channel a wind wall just in time.

Now the ground underneath them was giving way. Riven dashed away but Yauso couldn't as the burrower came up and launched him into the air. Yauso landed on one foot and then the beast was about to finish him off. But Riven's blade met the large paw and separated it from the creature's body. Yauso couldn't move but once again had his life saved, before by Taric's last healing spell. Now by the prowess of Riven's blade.

However another burrower was below them. Another blow like the one before might finish off Yauso. Riven this time dashed towards Yauso moving him out of the way of the knockup. And Riven took the full blow and was knocked down, the void born quickly slashed while a Reaver jumped at Riven.

"NO!" Cried out Yauso as he plunged his sword into the first burrower, killing it. He had little strength left but a large spear drove through the chest of the Reaver. That was Pantheon. The Artisan of War pulled his spear out and jumped on the Rek'sai. While he rode the beast that made quick work for the Yauso even in his hobbled state.

As Pantheon dismounted, "These Void creatures disgrace the art of war." And soon Panthon in his full metal suit went on to more battle.

Yauso moved to Riven, "Thank you." Was all he said with her in his arms.

Riven looked at him, "Now I can die in peace."

What did she mean by that? "Die in Peace?"

Blood was collecting in Riven's mouth, "I was sent to Ionia."

Yauso shock his head, "I know."

Riven was growing weak and let out one last phrase, "A mission, I was sent to kill..." she didn't complete

"Kill what?" And then Riven was gone. "Kill what?" was all Yauso could think of as he stood up. His right leg was of little use he could barely stand. As he stood he heard more of the champions of the league flatter. He saw that Zyra was finally overwhelmed and Lulu was gone on the other.

Another battle. And so much death. Yauso just wanted it all to end.

* * *

><p>Twisted Fate and Jax landed on the other side of the Hollowing Abyss from the Void Portal. "Well here we are."<p>

Jax looked around, "What are we going to do now?"

Twisted Fate started to shuffle some of his magical cards, "That are your responsibility. I'm heading back." And again he started to channel Destiny. But then he was interrupted. Voidling swarmed him. Jax took a few swings at them while Twisted Fate was being ravished. They surrounded them.

But now the sunfire cape light up bright. The voidlings were burned by it and went away. Staying a safe distance from Jax's cape. "You ok?"

The cardmaster closed his eyes, "Guess today ain't my lucky day." And then he caughed up some blood. Jax knew leaving him here would just be fodder for the voidlings. But he had no choice. He looked accross the murder bridge. He say the Eye. He knew what he had to do.

Jax walked onto the bridge. The Bridge above the Hollowing Abyss. Vol'Koz was on the other side. He was the chosen one. The one that would cast out the void and defeat their leader.

Cutting off the Head. That is what he had to do. Vel'Koz must die.

He was the one controlling the void creatures. The one giving Malzahar directions. The One controlling the Voidlings. The one that Cho'Gath followed. Kill Vel'Koz and you defeat the void. That was Jax's thought right then.

Jax had killed so much in the way to get here. He had defeated Aatrox to obtain the Blade of the Ruined King. Aatrox who told him that a Darkin was his father. And Jax was half Darkin, half man. Thus Jax was chosen from birth as the one who would defeat the Void.

Jax's birthright gave him the power, the power he had never truly understood. A power inside him. That he would tap into now. A power that would defeat the void.

With the six powerful items many had sacrificed to get him. He would overtake Vel'Koz.

Soon it was just to two of them on the bridge. "Who wants a piece of the champ?" Jax said. It echoed throughout the canyon.

Vel'Koz spoke a taunt back at Jax, "It seems your chances of survival are equal to zero."

"Its On!" And the two started their epic battle. The battle for all of Runeterra

As Jax approached the bridged had a purple ripple appear. Vel'Koz was summoning a void rift. There was not much room to avoid the line. Jax had to side step, for he was too far forward to dodge it by moving back. He was too far away from Vel'Koz to leap on him. Then Vel'Koz put another Void Rift down. Which pinned Jax further to the edge of the bridge. And that appeared to be a fatal move. As the leader of the Void placed a circle around Jax. It was a Techtonitic Disruption. And Jax had no where to go, it would bonce Jax off the edge into the Hollowing Abyss.

However this is where the second item was needed. As the Sunfire Cape prevented the voidlings from over whelming him to get to here, The Banchee's Veil popped. It absorbed the Techtonitic Disruption. Vel'koz marveled, "Such fascinating evolution."

"Now its my turn." And with that Jax was in leap range. And he jumped on Vel'Koz. Jax began to slash at the Tenticals of the void creature. Here the Blade of the Ruined King did its job. Each strike sucked a bit of the Void leader life force out of him, and gave it to Jax. Jax, already the more powerful of the league champions, was getting stronger.

Eventually Jax landed a key blow, he cut off a tentical tip. This was the first sign that Jax could win. And with every blow Jax inflicted more harm.

Vel'Koz was in a panic, he was too slow to use his tenticals against the mortal. So he put another void rift down, and techtonic disruption. Which made Jax back off momentarily. As he was preparing for another leap Vel'Koz shot some Plasma Fission at Jax, which hit Jax. But Warmogs Armor readily absorbed the damage. Normally organics would be heavily slowed, however Mercury's Treads quicked Jax recovery time to full speed and continue to pursue.

Jax leaped back onto the Eye of the Void. He again applied his relentless assault. With each swing Jax attacked faster. Vel'Koz was losing tenticals and bleeding. No matter what he hit Jax with, Jax was able to shrug it off.

When Vel'Koz was nearly at the end bridge he used another set of Void Rifts and Techtonic Disruptions to push Jax back again. This time Vel'Koz was force to use the last of his power. Jax saw what the large eye of Vel'Koz light up. He knew what was coming. Zilean called it the void's death ray. Vel'Koz called it his 'lifeform disintegration ray'. Whatever you prefered to call it. No mortal had withstood the beam. A purple beam flowed from Vel'Koz's eye. Directed at Jax.

Jax now knew what to do. He put Randiun's Omen in front of him. Now was the test if the shield would hold up to the laser. At first it appeared it easily would. However the beam kept coming. And the shield kept getting hotter.

It was an epic struggle. The fate of Runeterra was in this exchange. For Vel'Koz knew if this didn't work, it would be the end. The reason he didn't readily use this ability was because of how much energy it sapped from him. Normally he only applied a few seconds of it. Now he was applying it for as long as he could.

The beam kept following. Randiun's Omen kept absorbing. And eventually the shield started getting hot. So hot in fact, it began to melt. Soon Jax the metal was hitting Warmogs Armor, Jax lost control. The burning meant he couldn't resist anymore. Jax's arm jerked and Vel'Koz saw that, and move the beam. It was now hitting Jax and Warmog's Armor directly.

The burning was beyond horrifying. It was worse then any nightmare Nocturne had been in. Jax screamed out in pain.

Vel'Koz thought he had won. Vel'Koz had kept the beam on for so long he was exhausted. His control of the voidlings was slipping. Hearing Jax scream in pain. Hitting him directly and not the shield. The void leader thought he had won.

Vel'Koz stopped channeling the beam. The Eye of the Void began to focus more on the voidlings. Telling them that the threat was gone. That Jax was dead.

Jax lay there motionless. What Jax endured was unimaginable. It was hotter than anything any human had experienced and lived. And Vel'Koz knew that. Any human should be dead. But Jax wasn't fully human. He was half Darkin. And he called upon any power that heritage could grant him.

And Jax was still alive. And now is when Warmogs Armor other property kicked in. Jax began to rapidly regenerate. Since he was hanging by a thread, he just needed time for warmogs to heal him up to do battle again. Jax lost track of time. He was in so much pain and burning from the death ray.

Soon Vel'Koz floated up the bridge to Jax. Jax saw the Tentical reach for him. Then Jax gathered all his strength that Warmogs returned, grabbed the sword by his side and swong the Blade of the Ruined King at the tentical. In Vel'Koz weakened state the move cleaved the tentical from Vel'Koz.

The Void Leader shrieked in pain. "You were dead, you were gone!"

Jax stood up. Now it was his time to mock the Void leader, "I'm back!" And with that took more swings. With each swing more and more of the tenticals feel dead to the ground. With each swing Jax thought of all that he lost. His mother, Xin Zhao, Gragas, Sivir, Twisted Fate, and all the people of Runeterra. Soon enough Vel'Koz was just an eye. Jax held both of his hand on The Blade of the Ruined King. "Time to die." And with that Jax plunged the blade directly into the eye.

A massive shriek went through the canyon and all of Runeterra. The Void had lost their leader. Vel'Koz was dead. And with Vel'Koz death the rift to the Void closed. And the Void would have no more enter. The Void creatures went into a panic and fled.

Jax had fofilled his destiny. He had become the hero of Runeterra.


	14. The Aftermath of Victory

The death of Vel'koz and the closing of the portal was felt immediately by the void borne. What burrowers and reavers that were left scattered and fled. When it sank it that Jax and Udyr were successful had sank in there was much rejoicing. Then after a few moments Viktor went over to the robot Blitzcrank to begin repairs. Then the smell of all the dead in the area started to seep in and all the champions they had lost dampened the mood. Soon they began to bury the dead, while Blitzcrank had Viktor and Hiemerdinger working on repairing the machine. Jayce did his part and made his way over to Viktor, wondering what had happened.

"Why did you save me?"

Viktor stopped working on the robot and turned to face Jayce. The Zaun scientist answered in his robotic tone. "That was the easiest void construct to target at the time."

That answer didn't sit well, "I stand for everything you despise, why would you save me?" For Jayce there was something deeper here. He had just assumed that Viktor was against humanity. A mad scientist that wanted to lead a machines to take over. And that to Jayce meant ending humanity as they knew it. When Jayce had wrecked Viktor's lab that was one of the proudest moments in his life. But now, his perspective had changed. Him and Ezreal hadn't gotten along since his friend had come back from Icathia. Ezreal wearing the Pulsefire suit made Jayce upset. He felt it was Viktor's way of slowing trying to make the case of machines over man. However Ezreal fought valiantly here and from reports in Icathia as well. And with Viktor saving him now Jayce thought that Viktor was... well Jayce was just confused.

Viktor finally responded to Jayce, "You do not realize the power of machines and how augments can help us. These void constructs would always kill any that were in front of them. They could never be persuaded to join the glorious evolution."

"And neither shall I be persuaded to join your cause!"

Viktor looked at Jayce, "You say that now. But in due time you may change your mind."

Jayce would never change his mind. Viktor's glorious evolution was not what man kind needed. But right now was not the time to fight. To start a battle with Viktor now would just give him sympathy. Jayce would wage his battles with Viktor later. Now they just had to get home and make sense of this mess.

* * *

><p>Quinn lead the champions to the Hallowing Abyss. Later the next day they were met with the Noxian contingent (though there were few actually Noxians left). The combined forces marched back to Rakelstake, the capital city the Freljord. There the group would resupply and now the leaders would again vote on the head of the Freljord.<p>

The whole region of the Freljord was ravaged by the Void's presence here. Lissandra alliance with the Void and attempted point of entry had brought destruction to the land. Thus Reginald Ashram declared that each region would select a leader to form a new league of legends.

First was Tryndamere who spoke on behalf the Barbarians and they as they had for a long time supported Ashe as the Queen and leader of Freljord. Again Tryndamere gave support to Ashe. Which everyone had expected. But now the other leaders would vote for their tribes.

In total there was Sejuani the princess of the Winter's Claw, Trundle the troll king, Olaf leader of the Lokfar, Volibear Chieftain of the Usines, Udyr the Spirit Guard. It was expected that Sejuani would now lead the Freljord but what happened shocked all attending. Sejuani spoke up first, "Your leadership in these troubled times has been of great strength Frost Archer. I resented the fact you were made Queen of Freljord. I can say now I was wrong. You faced down the evil Cho'Gath and attacked into him leading us to victory. You are not weak, you save your strength for the correct fight." This stunned many people in the audience. Though she had all but said this Olaf and Volibear before this gathering. "I will now serve you Ashe as the true Queen of the Freljord."

Volibear added, "the Usine agree with princess Sejuani and will follow the leadership of the true Queen, Ashe."

Olaf then said, "The people of Lokfar also will be under the guidance of the warrior Queen Ashe." These were the two main proponents of the Winter's Claw, Sejuani's tribe. Now the Averosan's Backed Ashe as well as the Winter's Claw.

Udyr spoke next, "I follow Sejuani in my support for Ashe to be made Queen of Freljord."

The third tribe was the Frostguard, they had been lead by Lissandra in secret. The Ice Witch had aligned herself with the Void, was bested by Udyr. Now Trundle the Troll King and Champion of the League lead the Frostguard. Many were scared that after all the bloodshed that Trundle would lead the trolls into a battle for the Rightful leader of the Freljord. Finally Trundle spoke. "I am the troll king." he was yelling. This was always how trundle spoke before the trolls to large group. "But after Lissandra's treachery and deceit, she was not someone even the trolls should have followed." Now came the moment that would shock everyone. "I too acknowledge Ashe as Queen of all Freljord."

The was a large buzz in the air after those words. Trundle was smart, especially so for a troll. But he knew that open war with the other tribes for control of Freljord would not do them well. Peace with the new Queen would greatly help the trolls survive and recoup in the harsh winters after their severe losses in the battles.

"Wow I do not know what to say." The frost archer responded.

"Say that you will lead us and show strength to the rest of Valoran my Queen." Uydr said.

Ashe exhaled, "That I will."

"The tribes have spoken." Volibear belted out in his low bass voice. "The Frost Archer Ashe is now the true Queen of Freljord."

There was open cheering, mostly from the Averosan's gathered. They knew a time of peace was about to come the land, finally.

Then everyone shouted as Anavia flew in. She landed in front of Ashe and spoke not missing a beat, "And who do you take as your king my queen?" Aniava spoke.

"Anavia, I thought you died?" Ashe exclaimed.

"I am a cyrophoenix, I simply needed three days to be reborn."

Ashe put her hand on the neck of the cyrophoenix, "For that I am grateful."

"My question remains my Queen, who do you take as your King?"

Originally Ashe had married Tryndamere as mostly a political marriage. She as Queen could choice someone else. But over the course of the past events, her heart was taken by his bravery. She looked to Tryndamere and as if on cue from Aniava, the barbarian king knelt down on one knee grabbing the queen's hands with his own. "Queen Ashe, will you marry me?"

A tear started to develop in Ashe's eye. "Yes," she responded, "yes I do." And then Tryndamere stood tall and leaned in and they shared a kiss to many a thunderous applause.

Ashe and Tryndamere had a formal wedding this time at the Institute of War. They celebrated for a short time before getting back to representing Freljord to the new league of legends.

The reign of Queen Ashe under the United Freljord was a time of unprecedented peace and prosperity for the Freljord. Some time after the void was repelled Queen Ashe gave birth to daughter who one day would take her place as the Queen of Freljord.

* * *

><p>While the Freljord leaders was having their vote Soraka and Cassiopeia were in a private room in a Rakelstake inn. Soraka had begun to pray to try and activate the Quicksliver Sash.<p>

Soon Soraka shouted aloud. "Stars hear my prayers!"

And there was a brief pause.

"Nothing is happening Star Child." For there was just silence. This continued for what seemed forever to the younger Du Couteau sister.

Then Cassiopeia started to feel something. Something in the lower half over her body, flowing down from the Quicksilver Sash. At first it was just a small tingle. After a few minutes the sensation grew stronger. Then her lower body was growing smaller. Then her lower body was torn in half. Cassiopeia screamed in pain. But soon enough there were joints and the split became two legs.

And then she had two legs again. She was back to beautiful human figure from before the curse.

Then Soraka opened her eyes and stopped mediating. Cassiopeia felt another wave of pain and her legs became so weak that she fell down.

"It is done, your curse has been broken."

Cassiopeia spoke in just more than a whisper, "Thank you Star Child."

"Let it be a lesson to not have that happen again. For if you it does I will refuse to help you another time."

"I understand."

Soraka went to the outside of the room where Katarina and Darius were waiting. "How is she?" Katarina asked, "I heard her pain."

The Star Child smiled, "she has been cured. She is weak from her change. She will need time to get strength back in her legs."

The red haired Noxian hugged Soraka at this, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that night in Rakelstake, Karma and Reginald Ashram went to talk to Yasuo.<p>

The Unforgiven was playing his instrument and had a drink to his side. Karma began the conversation, "Yasuo, we need to speak."

"What is it this time, am I to be barred from going back to Ionia now?" the smell of liquor was coming from his voice.

"No I think we should talk about the Noxian Exile Riven."

"Yes she died to save my life."

Now it was Ashram's turn, "Darius and I have talked about some things. Now that He will be Grand General of Noxus I've asked him about certain topics in the interests of peace."

Yasuo cut him off, "Why does this concern me?"

Karma looked at Reginald before turning back to Yasuo, "Darius told me about some of the Noxian Invasion missions. One concerns Riven."

Yasuo put down his instrument and took a swig. They waited for him to finsh and look back at them, "Riven was ordered to use the wind technique to frame your for the Elder's murder."

The Unforgiven's eyes bulged. "What?"

"It was a plan of Swain's to inflict psychological victory for Noxus in the invasion, since Riven had proficiency of wind technique she could frame you."

Yauso stumbled up in his drunk state and grabbed his sword, "I'm going to slaughter all those Noxian dogs!"

The two just put their hands up to stop him "now is not the time for battle."

"They have ruined my life. I killed my own brother because of this treachery!"

"I think it is clear that Riven felt bad for what happened. She gave her life for yours, accept her sacrifice."

Yauso face full of anger responded, "I can never forgive them for what they did to me."

Ashram, "Well you will have to get over your troubles."

"How dare you think that you know what I've gone through."

"I do not pretend to know what you went through, but do not let your brother die in vain. For if you go after Noxus right now that is what happen."

"So what do you expect me to do?"

Karma responded, "To get other your pity and become the next Elder. Train others in the wind technique."

"And what if i refuse?"

"Then it will be as if you had killed the Elder. You can continue your quest for vengeance that will lead to hallow life, or you can choice to move on with your life and find fulfillment. The choice is yours."

"I can never forgive her for what she did."

"In time you will come to peace with what happened. I do not except it to happen tonight, but it will in time."

* * *

><p>The next morning the Champions started the journey back to the Institute of War, except Nami who went west to go back to the Marai with the Moonstone. They were greeted back at the Institute by Caitlyn and King Jarvan III to a Hero's welcome.<p>

Over the next few days many things Developed. Darius was made the new Grand General of Noxus. And his first order was to say that Noxus was making a pact to follow the rules of the New League of Legends. He then asked Noxians suffered heavy losses and thus commanded that all of child bearing age begin to produce as many heirs as possible to get the army size back.

Then he also asked Cassiopeia in her re-found human form to be his partner. This formed a bond between two of the prominent families in Noxus and two of the champions that were left alive.

He also made the rare feat of making a deal with Jarvan III, Ashe and Karma to a peace and trade pacts for the time being. Darius had learned under Swain to not fight battles you couldn't win. And Noxus had lost too much in the war versus the Void to wage any conquests right now.

While the rules for the new league of legends were being drafted Cassiopeia went to satisfy her curiosity, she sought out Irelia.

Knocking on the daughter of Lito's door at the Institute. The blades women answered, "Cassiopeia, how can I be of service?" She motioned her hand that the Noxian was invited in.

Cassiopeia walked in, her legs had regained most of their strength back now. As she entered the room and Irelia closed the door she began, "I have a question for you."

Irelia knew what the question was, "Why did I save you?"

Cassiopeia added, "_Again_."

"As I told you in Shumira, Justice guides me to help you."

"But why me?"

"Because I could at the time."

"There was so much Chaos. There was so much going on at both battles. Why were you even close to me?"

Irelia exhaled and composed herself for the answer, "Because I guess something inside me was telling me to make sure you were ok."

"So the Stars spoke to you as well?"

"No, but I do not know _what_ exactly was telling me to help you. It was just a feeling."

"A gut feeling?"

"Something like that."

This was not what Cassiopeia was wanting to hear. But she didn't know what she wanted to hear. Just this wasn't it. "I've heard Darius has asked you to be his partner?"

Cassiopeia blushed, "Word spreads quickly."

"Consider what I did a step towards Ionia and Noxus peace then."

"I think Darius is in no position to declare war but I will sure advise him against doing that, if he would ever follow what i say."

"If me helping you prevent more war for Ionia then I consider what I did to be in the best interest of Ionia. I wish you the best Cassiopeia." with that the younger Du Couteau left and went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Katarina and Garen met in the Institute for War personal rooms in private, "I have some troubling news." Then Garen started to tell her what was requested of him.<p>

"So what does this mean for us?" Katarina asked her lover.

Garen looked down, "I do not know. King Jarvan Lightshield III, is greatly saddened at the loss of his only son. The fact that Shyvana will soon give birth to her and Jarvan IV's child. If as the mages predict that the child is boy, He shall be Prince Jarvan V and future King."

"I've read the reports from your Demacian tabloids, most are insulted by the fact the child of a half dragon and not a noble women would be a future King. Apparently its quite the scandal." Katarina said.

"You don't have to tell me about it. I've been living in it the past few days. And with Luxanna's engagement to Ezreal, I've had one too many meetings with the Nobles and Reporters of Demacia." They both chuckled at this. But it was a light laugh.

After a few moments Katarina asked the next question, "And what if Shyvana bares a daughter?"

He looked down then, "If it is a girl. The Royal Lightshield Line of Succession would be put into jeopardy." Garen paused.

Katarina pressed on, "How does this affect us?"

Garen drew in a deep breath, "If Shyvana bares a girl, King Jarvan III has asked me to marry his oldest daughter Ragina, and become the next King of Demacia."

Katarina was half expecting this from in tell collected from Noxian spies. "And what will you do."

Garen shook his head and looked down, "My father and mother have accepted and arranged for it to go public when it is known that Shyvana's child is a daughter."

Katarina leaned back at the news, "So you will marry her, this Regina Lightshield?" He managed to nod his head up and down in the customary yes. "Why?" was what she could muster out of her lips.

"Because that is what Demacia has asked of me." That just came out.

"Then we won't be able to see each other."

"No, it doesn't have to be this way. The King and Queen have many lovers, its known by the press and nobles but everyone lets it be. We could still be together even after me and Regina were married." He pleaded with her.

Her expression turned to anger, "You don't get it Crownguard! Once you marry in my family you are committed to them until the end. And you do not engage with a married man or women! How dare you suggest that I'd be your concubine!"

Garen had to hold in his thoughts on Cassiopeia's activities. He knew bringing that up would just make an already bad situation worse. "That is not what I meant, Katarina I love you."

The anger in her eyes flared up and was very apparent to Garen then, "If you truly loved me you'd of turned down the King's request and stood up to your Parents." She started to walk away, "You are not strong enough to decide for yourself, I do not want to be your lover." And with that she stormed out.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The child the of the Half Dragon and Jarvan IV would be born today. If it was to be a son, he would be called Jarvan V and be the next in line to the thrown of Demacia. If it was girl, Shyvana did not know what to name her. Having a boy would also clear up the political atmosphere. It was rumored that Princess Regina, eldest daughter to Catherine Spiritmight and Jarvan III would have an arranged marriage to Garen Crownguard. After the Heavy loses in the repulsion of the Void Jarvan III and his advisers wanted to quickly get a line of succession in order. No one wanted to have an internal struggle for the right to be king. However other rumors that had been circling around that the Might of Demacia was unhappy by such a measure. However he would do the will of the Demacia and his King if needed.<p>

Normally Soraka did not care what gender a human or Yordle bore, but this time it would put a lot of political unrest to bed if it was a boy. Actually a few high Ranking Demacia officials had approached the Star Child if she could change the gender of the child. She would not give those asking an answer. Though she could not, it was better to turn away such ideas. They were the many in the Demacia media spreading word that 'a dragon blood bastard' had no right to be the heir to the throne. However King Jarvan III made a proclamation saying that if Shyvana gave birth to a son, he would be the next in line.

"I feel its pushing." Shyvana said. She was in the same room where Jarvan IV was born and every member of the royal Lightshield family.

"You will be fine." Lady Catherine Spiritmight said to her quasi daughter in law. She had assembled the best of the Demacian doctors to help out Shyvana. However fearing other problems Shyvana had asked Soraka herself here for help.

"Are you sure?"

With that Catherine took her right hand. "I gave birth to a son and two daughters. And I had no dragon blood in me." She gave a wink at Shyvana then, "You'll be fine."

"Well none of your children had any dragon's blood in them." Then pointing with her left hand at her abdomen she continued. "This one has some of mine."

"Shyvana you'll get through this," Catherine pointed at Soraka then, "That is why we have Soraka here. You'll soon be a mother and I'll be a grandmother." With that there were like chuckles from most of the room. Soraka was deep in meditation and did not make a sound. Seeing Soraka like that did nothing to unease Shyvana.

Then suddenly Shyvana felt a jolt, "AH!" Shyvana cried out in pain.

"Breathe. Remember deep breaths," With that Catherine started a pattern of deep breaths with Shyvana.

The process continued for several minutes. Several of the doctors were yelling in unison, "Push!". This continued on for a few more minutes. The child did not want to come out just yet.

Then finally the child emerged! Its cries filled the room with joy. Soraka took the child into her hands and raised it up. "Behold the blessed child, the one that will eventually lead all of Demacia." For seeing his genitalia Soraka knew it was a male. "I name you Jarvan Lightshield V."

With that they cut the umbilical cord and tied a knot to form the belly button. The child continued to cry as Soraka rapped it into its blankets and gave put the child into Shyvana's hand. Shyvana exhausted from the process found new energy as she began to cradle and shake her knew born child. "You'll grow up to be strong just like your father won't you little one."

With that Soraka left the room. As she went to the wash room to clean herself off, a lot of the after birth had landed on her feet. In the washroom she was greated by the presence of Lady Catherine. "Soraka."

"Yes Queen of Demacia what is it that you require?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for Shyvana and my family the past few days and months."

"It is my calling."

"Yes." And Lady Catherine grew quit and looking down Soraka quickly picked up on this.

"What is troubling you?"

"Did you get any sense of my grandson? Will he be..." she didn't complete her question.

"If you are concerned about his health, you should not. He is strong, as Shyvana put it, much like his father." with this Catherine gave a light smile. "You are concerned that the people of Demacia will not accept him to be their future ruler." Soraka spoke as if that was fact. And she was right.

The Queen of Demacia shook her head in agreement, "Yes I should not of hide my fears from you. Its just now that Jarvan V is born, I'm now considering all the things said about him and Shyvana and my son in the press."

"You can not control how people think, as long as you treat him the same as you'll treat the children of your daughters, the people of Demacia will eventually accept him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the Stars told me that, I just now realized what they were saying to me last night."

Catherine's face showed the shock and wieght of Soraka's words. When they sent in all that the Queen could say, "so I'll have more grandchildren?" It was the type of question only a human could ask.

* * *

><p>King Jarvan III commissioned another performance to the Lightshield Music Concert Series in honor of his newborn grandson. Garen was compelled to attend, though he cared not for it. While he was there the Demacian press had asked him about the rumors of an arranged marriage to princess Regina, which he flatly denied. He could now that Shyvana gave birth to a son. That meant he would not be marring Regina. Which was all he wanted. As soon as the concert ended Garen was at the Institute of War. So was Katarina, who he desperately wanted to talk to. But was unsure of what to do after the last time they saw each other. They fought for the first time in their lives. Well that wasn't true, they had fought in battle many times before. That fight was a lover's quoral. The first one he had ever had. And now that Shyvana had given birth to a boy, Jarvan V, he was not going to be forced to marry Regina. He was then free to pursue the women he truely loved, Katarina Du Couteau. After a few days of practice and training, he was summoned to Piltover. Ezreal's family wanted him to come to a pre-wedding feast or engagement celebration, whatever you wanted to call it. After that was over he was preparing to head out the next morning.<p>

That night he had a hard time sleeping. All of his thoughts were on Katarina. Her beautiful shiny red hear. Her bright green eyes. Her slender fit body. How she felt in his arms. He had never felt that way before. He was scared he wouldn't feel that again.

Then he heard a knock on his door. He was shirtless and decided not to put on his robe. This would likely be some Demacian or Piltover courier giving him another 'urgent' message from his sister. None of the messages he received had really been urgent at all, at least in his opinion. He didn't need his robe for that.

And he was surprised when he opened the door and stared at the person standing there. They were wearing the light blue robes of Demacia soldier. However she wasn't a Demacian. "Are you going to let me in?"

With that he grabbed her upper arm pulled her in and kissed her. She didn't fight any of the affection he was giving her. She pushed the door closed behind them as Garen lead them to his bed, which they used for their needs again.

After they were done Katarina rolled on top of Garen, this was standard for them now. Garen loved the felling of Katarina resting her head on his chest. "Garen we need to talk." This was good she used his first name again. When they had fought the last time she used his last name.

"Whatever you want to talk about."

Katarina bite her lip before she spoke next, "I think we need to stop kidding ourselves."

"Kidding ourselves about what?"

Then the bombshell was dropped, "I don't think we can keep seeing each other."

"What, why do you say that? I love you, I'm wiling to tell my family about how I feel about you. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well right now we are working just fine. But after our last fight."

Garen butted in, "Only fight."

"That got me thinking. You are a true Demacian." That was an understatement.

"I've never hid that from you."

"I'm a true Noxian." another understatement.

"You've never done anything that would harm Noxus."

"I don't see how it could work."

"We'll make it work."

"Have you even told your family?"

"No, but why does that matter?"

"Because for our relationship to go further we'll need the support of both our families."

"I see no reason why mine would object to me sleeping with you. At this point I think my mother's only concern with my partners is if they can bare her grandchildren. The more the better, so as long as you can give her a grandchild she won't care. My father and Luxanna would welcome you in after all you did in Kalmadga."

Katarina wasn't looking at him, "Why haven't you told them yet."

"I was only waiting for you to let me."

She tuned her head to face Garen again, Katarina lightly kissed Garen. Garen thought everything was going to be well. However that was far from the case. Garen did not know this but she was giving him her best fake smile, she could barely muster one right now. He thought everything had worked itself out. Shyvana had bared a son, relieving him of his duty to an arranged marriage, free to pursue Katarina. But what she said next confused him, "Then don't."

"What?" Shock went down his spine and back to his brain.

"Garen I do not think it can work between us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about what happens if Demacia and Noxus go into conflict again?"

"We are at peace now!" The rules of the New League of Legends had forbidden any conflicts between the member states for some time.

"Do you believe it will last? How long? How long before Valoran moves past this defeat of the Void and goes back to what it was before. What a few years at most?"

Garen truely thought about it, she was right. Demacia and Noxus would be in some form of conflict soon enough, "And when that happens, I will fight for Demacia."

"As you would marry your dead friend's sister for Demacia, your loyalty for your land can not be questioned. I would expect no less from you Garen. And I will do what Noxus asks of me. However if we are together, do you think either side would trust us to do the missions required of us?"

He knew now where she was going, "Thus we can not be together." He looked down, "You will break my heart again Katarina."

The frown on Katarina face turned into a smile. A true smile of love and hope, "Nothing says in times of peace we can't see each other." With that she kissed him. A slow loving and teasing kiss.

Garen looked at her, "We are at peace right now."

"That we are."

Garen put his hand on the back of her head, "Someone once said only fools hesitate." Garen nibbled at Katarina's neck now.

"Neither of us are fools." And they kissed again, "are you ready to go again?" Katarina said again as seductively as possible.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Piltover was calling it the wedding of the century. Ezreal was getting married to Luxanna Crownguard. The wedding was going to be conducted in the royal hall of Demacia, reserved for the Demacian Royal Family. Though the Crownguards were not the royal family, after the events with battling the void, Lux and Garen were all but royal family, in fact they were more popular than the Royal Family.<p>

Lux wore the standard Demacian light blue hues with her dress. The dress shined brightly, as did Lux's smile. Lux was ecstatic about that day.

Many people were there that day. To go with the Crownguards and Ezreal's family and the Lightshields were in attendance. Soraka was master of Ceromonies and presiding over the wedding. Many other of Demacian were there. Even Fiora Laurent and her master WuKong were in attendance. Lux and Fiora were once rivals but now that Fiora had taken up the lesson of Wuju Lux invited her as a show of alliance. There were also many from Piltover on Ezreal's side, including Hiemerdinger, Caitlyn, and Jayce (Ezreal's best man who had gotten over him using the Pulsefire suit from Viktor). There were also members of Ionia in Ahri (WuKong's date), Karma, and Janna (Lux's Maid of Honor). There was also Anivia from the Freljord and Tristana with Rumble from Bandle City.

But the most buzz of guests were members current citizens of Noxus invited. Katarina coming as Garen's date while Cassiopeia AND Darius were there as a show of solidarity in the time of peace of the New League of Legends. Publicly Garen had invited Katarina as a show of peace between Demacia and Noxus after the 'The Void Rises' as the Demacian Constant was calling the events (Though many people were calling the events different things) . Katarina had asked that her sister would come as well and the younger sister brought Darius. Though Lux suspected else was going on she did not know what. Katarina had arrived a few days early and stayed in the guest room in House Crownguard which was adjacent to Garen's room in her families house. And before Lux entered the royal hall, Katarina stuck out. With all the white and light blue dresses, Katarina's full length form fitting sparkling hunter green dress with the slit going almost all the way up to her hip, was what everyone was looking at. Garen and Katarina locked at the elbows in their seats, with the Demacian Constant photographers snapping many pictures of the pair. And also there was buzz as this was the first time ever the sitting Noxian Grand General was allowed in the royal hall of Demacia.

But as the music started to play. That went to back of Lux's mind. All the distractions went away. It was her special day, she was getting married to Ezreal, the most handsome man in all of Runeterra.

In proper Demacian tradition Marcus Crownguard, her father, walked her down the middle isle. As they walked everyone turned to look at Lux and her long following light blue dress.

There were many pictures taken, however only the Demacian Constant was allowed access (to the dismay of the Piltover Press) and the Constant was taking and providing photos for Lux and Ezreal in exchange of being able to publish some of them in their next edition.

Soon they were at the front of the royal hall. There Marcus handed over his daughter's hand to Ezreal as a sign of approval.

And the ceremony began. Lux was blushing the whole time. At one point she started to laugh, though it was laughter of joy. And surprisingly no one was annoyed by her laughter.

Finally Soraka finshed her part and, "I make you Ezreal, her husband. And you Luxanne, his wife. You may now kiss to symbolize this union."

And with that Ezreal peeled away Lux's veil and took her hips and neck with his hand and kissed her. The audience cheered loudly and clapped in approval of the wedding.

Soon they were back at the assembly hall for the reception. There was a grand feast ready to be ate. King Jarvan III gave the toast himself. And then Shyvana, starved from still nursing Jarvan V, had a large bite of roasted meet to let everyone else dig in.

Soon there was dancing. There was mingling. There was drinking, in fact there was plenty of drinking.

And the final dance of the night was solo balled for just the wedding party. As Lux leanned in against her now husband she wishpered into his ear, "This is the greatest day of my life."

Ezreal spoke softly back to her, "It is for me as well."

And they kissed again which drew loud applause from the crowd, now mostly drunk. In fact the picture used on the cover of the next Demacian Constant was of them kissing right then.

It was a magical day for Lux and Ezreal for sure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue<em>**

Jax stood by the first of the statues. Today was the first day that he had come back to this place since the ceremony to create it. These were the statues of the Champions of the League that lost their lives in the battle with the Void. And there were many who lost their lives in this ordeal. Jax went down the list of fallen champions and their figures at the Institute of War entrance.

First there was Zed. Jax cared little for Zed and quickly moved on. Then there was Alistar. Jax had butted heads with the Minotaur a few times and respected the mighty cow. Next in line was Teemo and Jax found Teemo as annoying as everyone else. Moving on was Sivir was one of Jax's many lovers, this was the first one that genuinely hurt to look at. He thought of all the nights him and Sivir spent together. Eventually Jax moved on to look at the next statue. That of Crown Prince Jarvan IV Exemplar of Demacia, Jax cared little for that man's absolutist views, or the title Jarvan III put on the statue and kept his stride to the next one. Talon was someone Jax had little interest for and never saw on the battlefield, he moved on. Then there was Warwick was one of the few people that Jax had bonded with. Next to him was Singed a mad scientist and but he did help Gragas make some find brew.

That made Jax think about his best friend. Gragas' statue was further done he knew that and would deal with his feeling about the fat man soon enough.

Dr Mundo was another crazy scientist that Jax had little interaction with, just like when anyone faces Mundo on the fields of Justice. Lucian was another person that Jax didn't care for. Varus and Jax had met before Varus' death but Jax didn't have the Religious that Varus had. Nidalee was one of the female human champions that openly turned Jax's advances away but said yes to other male champions, he always had something against Nidalee for that that. Next in line was Gangplank, Jax had gotten drunk one time together in Blidgewater and shared their tales of female conquests, it was a fun night and Jax wished he had the magic oranges Gangplank had that prevented the next day's hangover. Right after that was Vayne who like Lucian was too consumed by vengeance that it prevented them from obtaining it. Next in line was Sona was one of the most beautiful women on Runeterra, however she was the worst women in bed Jax had ever been with. She said nothing and did nothing. Sona was one of the few one night stands Jax had where he didn't want a second round. Next in line was Master Yi the great fighter, one of the few Jax ever struggled to beat on the fields of Justice, and Jax respected him for that. Poppy was a Yordal that fought hard and was a tough one to take down if she got going.

Then Jax came to the ones and he know who would soon come up next. Xin Zhao was another man that Jax struggled to beat on the Fields of Justice. In hearing of Xin Zhao exploits in the Fleshling, Jax wondered how many he could take. Jax knew the next one was his drinking buddy Gragas. It hurt to even look at his plaque. Gragas died... Jax couldn't complete the thought. Jax didn't want to think about it. For once Jax cried, then after a few moments he moved on.

There were next in line the statues of Graves and Taric. Jax had a few rounds with Graves but like every other male champion found Taric just a little, different.

Now Jax came to the statues of the Freljord battles. First was Zilean, Jax remembered seeing the old man die before them. It scared Jax at the same time that it made him hungry for battle. Then there was Sion. Jax never spoke to the man, living or dead. He moved on to Ziggs, another one he didn't talk with too much. Draven was next, the only man he know with a bigger ego than Jax. Then there was Urgot. Another Noxian Jax never did much with. After that was Jinx. Another of Jax's conquests of female Champions. Jax moved on and next statue is Veigar, the tiny Yordle Jax never talked with. Moving on was Lulu, Jax thought she was even more weird than Taric. Then there was Riven, the Exile of Noxus and Jax never talked outside the Fields of Justice. Next in line was Ryze. The mage and Jax never really got along. Then there was Zyra, the plant woman Jax had no interest in. Then in Line was Twisted Fate. Jax spent some time looking at the Cardmaster's statue and thinking about the voidlings over running him right before Jax. Jax moved on.

Finally there were the Statues of LeBlanc and Swain talking about their sacrfice against the beast Cho'Gath. The Noxians had made sure that their people would have the best places in line.

Finally the statues of the "_three Heroes_" as it was being called.

Frist was Darius being depicted by cutting off the head of the mighty Terror of the Void.

Second was that of the Spirit Guard Udyr killing Lissandra.

Third was his statue. Pluging the blade of the Ruined King into the Eye of the Void, with Randuin's Omen in his other hand. Though it wasn't like that in the real battle touriest loved it. Jax was asked to come here and give his approval of the statues. He cared little for the events, he wanted to get back to fighting on the Fields of Justice. And at every battle on the Fields he was always requested, if not for both sides.

This was the tale of the Void's attempted conquest of Runeterra. The Void was pushed back and repelled. The League of Legends and its champions were hailed as heroes all over. The ones that died became legends. Even in lands of different alignments. For you have known this tail as _The Void Rises_. But this story has a different name on Runeterra to the commoners. For the rise of the Void and its power was only the first part of the story. The end has to do with the Void's defeat. On Runeterra they tell the tail of how the story ended and its hero. There this tail has gone down simple as _**"The Legend of Jax."**_


End file.
